Jaroslava's Adventure Of Kanto
by Dragonclaw02
Summary: (EPILOGUE'S OUT!) The story's about idiotic Pokemon trainer Jaroslava trying to beat the Elite Four and become champion. The only issue is, a werewolf bit him in Viridian Forest. Now what will happen? Rated T for language and violence, I suck at summaries and changed the title so people who search 'werewolves' can see this.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, this is my first fic on the site and I hope I did something. It will be good quaility, tho not best, and will be eventually completed.

Anyways, on with the show! (Sry if it might be rushed)

Like everyone says, I don't own Pokémon. Only my OC(s?)

If nothing was really uodated but you see the story again, that's probably because I deleted an update note or something.

Oh yeah, I removed the chapter 'Cast' because most of it was unused. So for now, I'm going to list the main ones down here.

EDIT: I accidentally deleted Chapter 1 and had to re-publish it, but that means my current veiws went from 503 to 200 something. Please read the story to get its views back up. I really need the views to motivate me to post more chapters.

And finally, the first few chapters might suck and have typos, but later one it gets better and well written. Reason: I watched speedruns, then switched to guessing and writting, then stuck to playing Pokémon with a Jaroslava-like team, mostly through hacking a ROM with Advanced Map.

* * *

_Jaroslava - Slavic Werewolf Trainer_

_Sandslash - Jaroslava's Main Partner (Otherwise he would get lost)_

_Zebastion - Jaroslava's Rival_

* * *

I'll change the cast on certain chapters where there are character changes.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**It was past 9:00 A.M, the Kanto region sun slowly rose over the horizon. A new Pokémon trainer under the name of Jaroslava woke up to the alarm on his clock going off. Excited and all, he jumped out of bed and hit the floor in the process, then got back up and ran down the stairs (tripping over them in the process and landing on the floor)**

**He was all jumpy over the fact that he would get his first Pokémon and be a Pokémon trainer. Once he got downstairs, Jaroslava's mother said with relief, "Today you get to have your first Pokémon and finally leave the house, aren't you glad on that?"**

**Jaroslava didn't respond for a moment but eventually answered, "Yeah."**

"**It also means I don't have responsibility for you anymore. So no more calling the Pokémon Exterminators over wild Pokémon parading around the house."**

"**Wasn't my fault."**

**Jaroslava ran out the door and headed toward the professor's lab.**

**At the lab, the professor wasn't there. Jaroslava shrugged, "I guess Oak won't mind if I take one of his Pokémon without asking."**

**He looked at the three Pokéballs that were laid out on a wooden table. They were each labeled to show which Pokémon was inside. The first read Squirtle, the second was Bulbasaur, and the third was Charmander. After looking at the Pokéballs for a while, Jaroslava eventually decided, "I think I'll go pick a different Pokémon that isn't here. But I'm sure Oak still won't mind me taking from his collection so I guess its ok."**

**He turned his head around and walked to a locked door. Even though it was locked, it was still slightly open so it didn't really matter. Jaroslava pushed open the door and entered, only to face a large shelf full of Pokéballs. Just like the ones at the table, they were all labeled and numbered for what the contained.**

**It wasn't complete due to the lack of a legendary and a few dragon type Pokémon, but Jaroslava didn't care. He randomly picked a number and chose that Pokéball. What Jaroslava wound up picking was a Sandslash.**

**He walked out of the room and closed and locked the door, making sure it looked like he never was there. Then he casualy continued out of Oak's lab and kept on walking until he exited Pallet Town and enterd Route One.**

**At Route One, Jaroslava kept complaining about the fact that the grass was never short and why there has to be wild Pokémon living in grass. However, all of the complaining ended as a wild Caterpie emerged from the grass.**

"**Finally!" Jaroslava shouted, "A Pokémon that I can try to catch! Get your ass out of the Pokéball Spiky Ball of Sand, we got a battle to do!"**

**He tossed the Pokéball containing the Sandslash at the Caterpie. The Sandslash came out of the Pokéball, waited about five seconds for a command, then looked at its trainer. Jaroslava asked it, "Why are you looking at me? I don't know what to do!"**

**The Caterpie then shot a string of what looked like silk at Jaroslava's face and tugged the string down hard enough to make him fall.**

**Jaroslava ripped the string off, tossed it on the ground, and commanded the Sandslash, "DO SOMETHING!"**

**The Sandslash readied its claws and used Slash on the Caterpie a few times, knocking it out.**

**Jaroslava threw his hands up in the air, "Finally! Now I can get this stupid caterpillar! You have a Pokéball, right?"**

**The Sandslash blinked.**

"**I guess I'll have to get one."**

**A few minutes later, Jaroslava came back, this time holding a Pokéball. He said, "I'll be honest with you Spiky Ball of Sand, it took a few rocks to a bug catcher to get this."**

**The Sandslash tilted its head in a certain way as if saying, 'You killed a trainer to get a Pokéball?'**

**Jaroslava shrugged and tossed the Pokéball at the knocked out Caterpie. It shook a few times, but it gave off the particles to show that the Pokémon was captured.**

**Once it was captured, Jaroslava yelled, "YES! I GOT MY SECOND POKÉMON!"**

**Someone shouted from the end of Route One, "Be quiet dumbass!"**

**Jaroslava yelled back, "You too!"**

**The trio continued their trip to the end of Route One without anymore wild Pokémon appearing.**

**At the end of Route One, they finally reached Viridian City. Not much was happening at the town. ****The first thing that Jaroslava saw as soon as he entered was a Pokémon center.**

"**Hey Spiky Ball of Sand," He looked down and said to the Sandslash, "Want to go to the Pokémon center?"**

**The Sandslash nodded.**

"**Ok, then let's go inside. I'll leave you at the center, and then we can go to the Pokémart."**

**Jaroslava threw the Pokéball at the Sandslash which caused a red beam to spray out of the Pokéball and suck the Sandslash inside. He shoved the Pokéball back in his pocket and walked to the Pokémon center.**

**At the Pokémon center, Jaroslava put the two Pokéballs on the table in front of the Nurse Joy and told her, "Here, go do your magic Pokémon healing thing."**

**The Nurse Joy simply replied, "Ok. They will be feeling better in a moment."**

**She took the Pokéballs to a machine and stayed there for a moment.**

**A few minutes of waiting later, the nurse brought the Pokéballs back to Jaroslava and said cheerfully, "Have a nice day!"**

**Jaroslava nodded and left without saying another word.**

**The first thing that happened when they left was that the Sandslash imminently went out of its Pokéball. Jaroslava said to it, "Yeesh, you act as if its torture in there. How did Oak keep you inside of it if you like to go out?"**

**Once again, the Sandslash blinked.**

**Jaroslava ignored the response and continued, "Let's just go to the Pokémart and get whatever trainers get."**

**They walked inside, only for the employee behind the desk to ask them, "Hey! You came from Pallet Town?"**

**Jaroslava walked in front of the desk and answered, "Yes..."**

"**You know Professor Oak right? His order came in. Will you take it to him?"**

"**No, I have-"**

"**Great! I would've given it to the mailman, but he doesn't like taking the heavy boxes I order!"**

"**But I didn't-"**

"**Here's Oak's parcel."**

**The employee lifted a parcel over the counter and gave it to Jaroslava. It was heavy enough that it almost crushed Jaroslava. He asked in a panicky voice, "How much does this thing weigh?!"**

**The employee answered, "I don't know, I wasn't able to weigh it."**

"**No wonder there's no mailman around here! Now get this thing off me!"**

**The Caterpie went out of its Pokéball and used string shot at the parcel. Both the Sandslash and Caterpie were pulling hard on the string, and eventually got the parcel off.**

**After that catastrophe, the three of them had to pull it all the way past Route One, and reach Oak's lab.**

**At Oak's lab, they left the parcel and Oak exclaimed, "This must be the new Pokéball I ordered!"**

**About ten seconds later, someone else walked inside. He asked Oak, "Gramps! What did you call me for?"**

**Oak looked at the two of them and answered, "Oh right! I have a request for the two of you. On the desk there is my invention, the Pokédex! It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught! It's a hi-tech encyclopedia! Jaroslava and Zebastion, take these with you!"**

**He handed them each one Pokédex from the table. Zebastion looked up from his Pokédex and asked Jaroslava, "You missed the battle I was about to give you at the lab, so let's do a battle over here! Go, Squirtle!"**

**He tossed out a Pokéball which released a Squirtle. Jaroslava just told his Sandslash, "Uhhhh, use the move you did on the Caterpie."**

**The Sandslash took out its claws and used Slash on the Squirtle. However, Zebastion yelled at the Squirtle, "USE WATER GUN!"**

**It squirted Sandslash with a beam of water, sending it flying to the other side of the Pokémon center.**

**Jaroslava yelled at the weak Pokémon, "USE SOMETHING!"**

**Sandslash slowly got up and looked at its opponent. It then closed its eyes, and five seconds later the room started to rapidly shake.**

**The Squirtle looked at the floor, which was opening up, and panicked by repeating, "Squirtle!"**

**Sandslash ran up to it hastily and used slash rapidly, and it finished the water Pokémon off with Fury Swipes. What followed that was Jaroslava shouting, "Yes! I won! Does this mean I can capture your Pokémon?"**

**Zebastion looked at him as if he was insane, "What? Hell no! This is my Pokémon! Not yours."**

"**But it worked for wild Pokémon."**

**Zebastion just returned his knocked-out Squirtle and left without another word. Except for the fact that he was doing the middle finger at Jaroslava on his way out.**

**Jaroslava shrugged and left the lab. He continued to walk until he reached Viridian City once again. When he reached the town, Jaroslava asked his Sandslash, "Hey, do you know why there aren't any wild Pokémon appearing?"**

**It nodded in response.**

"**Didn't figure you would know it anyway."**

**They kept on walking, only for an old man to block their path. After waiting patiently for about 30 seconds, Jaroslava asked, "Can you move please? I've got places to go already."**

**The old man answered in an upset sounding voice, "Not until I have my morning coffee!"**

"**Screw this."**

**He went right and jumped over a fence while the Sandslash dug under it. Once they reached the end of town, Jaroslava saw a sign that read, 'ROUTE 2, CURRENTLY BLOCKED OFF FOR YOUR SAFETY'**

**He commanded the Sandslash, "Rip the sign out of the ground and toss it over the bush."**

**The Sandslash did so, and where the sign hit has someone's head. The person yelled from the other side, "Go toss signs at other people bitch!"**

**Jaroslava yelled back like before, "Your welcome!"**

**The duo kept on walking through a small gate which was currently deserted, and reached a forest area. The forest was more like a maze, so Jaroslava had to let his Sandslash lead in order to not get lost.**

**As they kept on walking, they past two bodies that had slash marks and were most likely dead. The two ignored it and kept on moving. However, at a large grassy opening, they heard a growling sound. They turned to face what looked like a brown Arcanine. Jaroslava said as it kept on growling, "Hey Sandslash, I found the canine Pokémon."**

**Sandslash nodded.**

"**I'm going to try and catch it."**

**Sandslash nodded very fast.**

"**But first, I'll get closer and scan it with the Pokédex."**

**The Sandslash both nodded and waved both of its arms extremely fast, but Jaroslava ignored it and continued to get closer. He scanned it with the PokéDex, only for the message 'Unknown Pokémon'**

**Once Jaroslava saw this, he yelled, "I DISCOVERED A NEW POKÉMON!" And tossed a Pokéball at it.**

**The Pokéball bounced off as nothing happened. Jaroslava got frustrated a tossed all of his Pokéballs at it. What it did in response? Grab the last one and tossed it at Jaroslava. It hit hard and sent him backwards, and he landed on his back. The brown creature leapt onto him and bit slightly above the middle of his hand. Jaroslava yelled in pain and Sandslash charged at it and used slash, only to get grabbed by the neck and tossed at a tree from far back. The Caterpie came out of its Pokéball and used string shot to hold it down. What the slightly bleeding creature do was rip off the part of the hand it was biting and ran off.**

**When he was sure it was gone, Jaroslava looked at his hand, which was now only had a thumb, and weakly commanded to his Caterpie, "Go to the Pokémon center and get a nurse."**

**It inched out of the forest and headed towards Viridian.**

* * *

Was it kinda good? Also, this is kinda backwards. Most people use bold for auther notes and normal for the story. I do the oppisite.

And also, rate/review.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, next chapter. Let's see how this goes!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**At the Pokémon center, Jaroslava's hand got put in a cast. The Nurse Joy told him, "I just ordered a tool to help heal your hand, so take it easy on that hand for the next few days."**

**Once she was done, Jaroslava walked out of the door, only to be greeted by his Sandslash and Caterpie. When they looked around the area for a moment, Jaroslava asked, "Are we even in Viridian anymore?"**

**Sandslash lightly used slash on him.**

"**A yes would've worked as well!"**

**It ignored what was said and pointed a claw at a building in the distance.**

**Jaroslava looked down at it, "You want to go THERE?"**

**Sandslash nodded.**

"**Fine, fine. Let's see what it is."**

**The three walked over to the building, and up close it had letters on it. They read, 'GYM'.**

**Jaroslava looked at it and asked the Sandslash, "Why should we come here?"**

**It face-palmed and left. Later it came back with a flyer that read, 'Come to the Pewter City Gym to battle the Gym leader Brock and get your Boulder Badge!'**

"**Ok, I see why we should come here now."**

**And in they went.**

**Inside of the GYM, not much was going on. In front of the group, there was a trainer who was unavoidable. So a battle had to be triggered. Once in the trainer's plain sight, he yelled, "Stop right there kid! You're ten thousand light-years from facing Brock!"**

**The first Pokémon he sent out was a Geodude. Because of type advantages, it was a piece of cake for Sandslash, who used a single Slash to defeat it.**

**The next Pokémon that was sent out was not as easy, as it was a Sandshrew. They both used Slash until eventually, the Sandshrew fainted.**

**With no more Pokémon left, the trainer allowed Jaroslava to move on. Next up was Brock. Upon walking up to him, he said, "So, you're here. I'm Brock. Pewter's Gym leader. My rock-hard willpower is e-"**

**Jaroslava cut him off impatiently, "Can we just battle already?!"**

"**Fine, then! Show me you're best!"**

**Brock tossed a Pokéball which dispensed a Geodude. Jaroslava once again used his Sandslash to make it a piece of cake with Slash. This time, it took two hits to knock it out.**

**The next Pokémon was an Onix. The two Pokémon battled, but not for long as the Sandslash used Slash, and the Onix used sturdy to stay alive and attack, but it got knocked out by another Slash.**

**Brock spoke, "I took you for granted, and so I lost. As proof of-"**

**Jaroslava impatiently took the badge while he was talking, and left.**

**Once outside, Jaroslava yelled out loud like an idiot, "YES! MY FIRST BADGE!"**

**Someone who was passing by yelled back, "Go do that where no one has to hear it."**

"**You too!"**

**The person ripped a sign out of the ground and swacked Jaroslava with it a few times. Sandslash dragged the unconscious trainer's body into a forest, just as it was turning to night.**

**Sandslash stayed there for a while, only to get impatient and grab a rock to throw at Jaroslava's head. It woke up Jaroslava at least. However, he asked the Sandslash once awake, "Why are we in a forest?"**

**Sandslash pointed at the moon, which was full. This still confused Jaroslava who asked again, "So?"**

**The Sandslash kept pointing to the moon as if trying to say something. Eventually, Jaroslava gave up on trying to figure it out, and started to walk away. However, the Sandslash yelled, "SLASH SANDSLASH SLASH SAND!"**

**Jaroslava stopped, turned around, and said, "Ok, if I don't know what you're saying, then I'll use Caterpie to translate."**

**He sent out Caterpie and told it, "Go tell me what its saying."**

**The Caterpie and Sandslash talked for a while, and eventually the Caterpie inched back and said, "Pie Caterpie Pie."**

**Jaroslava face-palmed, "I thought you can speak English."**

**He returned both Caterpie and Sandslash, only for Sandslash to dodge the return beam. After missing a few times, Jaroslava yelled at the Sandslash who was still dodging, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"**

**Sandslash stopped running in away from the beam and drew something in the dirt with its claws. Once it finished, it pointed to the moon, then the drawing.**

**Jaroslava looked at it and saw that it read: 'YOU'RE A WEREWOLF'.**

**After staring at it for a few seconds, Jaroslava asked, "So what does that mean in English?"**

**The Sandslash took the Pokéball that contained Caterpie, sent it out, and talked with it for some time. Once they were done, Sandslash headed to Pewter, leaving the other two behind in the forest.**

**Sandslash came back later on with a piece of paper in its hand. But when it went back to where Caterpie and Jaroslava were, the only one there was Caterpie. Who had a large red and bleeding slash mark and was knocked out.**

**Paranoid, it looked around to make sure it wasn't going to get killed, and started searching. But before leaving, Sandslash carried Caterpie to the Pokémon center, then ventured deep into the forest.**

**One hour in, Sandslash heard some Pidgeys fly away and also the sound of Rattata cries. It ran to where the sound was coming from, only to see that the Rattatas were now dead. And what stood by the bodies was a large, humanoid, brownish-greenish wolf.**

**Before the Sandslash could even do any move, the wolf slashed it multiple times. Sandslash barely used Sandstorm in time, but still did it because the story said so. The wolf got blinded by the Sandstorm, which gave Sandslash a chance to use earthquake to finish it off. Sandslash did so and the wolf crashed on the ground. Sandslash dragged its body to where Jaroslava was and left it there.**

**By the time it was morning, Sandslash came back to where the wolf was and saw that now Jaroslava was in its place. Carefully, it dragged him to a Pokémon center.**

**With nothing else to do, Sandslash walked back into the forest. It watched all the other Pokémon and such, but eventually, a large black SUV drove in front of it. It could see that three people inside of the SVU holding knifes, guns, bows, and crossbows.**

**One of them came out and positioned a knife at the Sandslash's head. He asked it in a tell-me-or-else-this-is-going-in-your-head-a-few-times-and-you-will-be-dead tone, "Where is the werewolf?"**

**Sandslash started to turn around and tried to run away but a knife was thrown at it. The man came closer and asked again, "Where. Is. The. Werewolf."**

**Sandslash carefully wrote in the dirt ground, "IN VIRIDIAN CITY POKEMON CENTER"**

"**Fine, I'll check there. And if he's not there... ...this knife is going into your throat, and you will be murdered in more ways than the last werewolf we had to deal with."**

**The Sandslash watched as the werewolf hunter got in the SUV and drove away. For the next few hours, it stayed still.**

**When it finally got back to the Pokémon center, Jaroslava came out of the door and told it, "Good news Spiky Ball of Sand! I got my hand fixed!"**

**Sandslash looked at Jaroslava's once ripped off hand to see that it had metal robot-looking fingers to replace the torn off ones.**

**Jaroslava continued, "Now we can go catch Pokémon and defeat the next Gym!"**

**The Caterpie inched out of the doors and lined up by the Sandslash.**

**The three continued their way out of Pewter and into Route 3. On Route 3, loads of trainers were just standing in the same place. Not wanting to waste any time, Jaroslava commanded the Sandslash, "Go dig a tunnel to the other side so we can skip these trainers."**

**Sandslash began to dig a tunnel under the first trainer, then across the entirety of Route 3. Once at the end of Route 3, they decided to avoid the two patches of grass and continued their way upwards. At the top a Pokémon center stood, and everyone went inside. Jaroslava did the usual thing and put the Pokémon in the center awhile, then left and entered a mountain.**

**Inside the mountain, Jaroslava noticed a sign that read, '**_**MNT MOON. BEWARE OF GEODUDES, ONIXES, ZUBATS, AND PARASES.**_**'**

**After reading this, Jaroslava and Sandslash made a run for it and avoided every single Pokémon. For the trainers, Sandslash would simply go up front and slash the trainer, then continued. This 'plan' worked for part of Mount Moon, the only issue? When Team Rocket appeared in the next room. It was easy battling, or at least it was until the last Rocket.**

**The Team Rocket member sent out a Raticate, and Jaroslava sent out his Sandslash. Raticate was told to use Quick Attack, and it did so, but because of its speed, it missed the Sandslash and hit Jaroslava in the chest instead.**

**Sandslash was about to go and help him, but realized that its trainer was a werewolf, and ran ahead. It hid in a corner, breathing heavily as it heard lots of someone-help-a-weird-Pokémon-is-killing-me shouting from down where the Rocket member and Jaroslava was.**

**When all the screaming and yelling ended, Sandslash calmed down slightly and looked at the remains of the Rocket. Sandslash's heartbeat raised as it didn't see anything other then the mutilated Rocket.**

**It slowly looked up, saw nothing, looked forward, saw nothing, and finally ran out of the cave's exit which was just up ahead.**

**It kept looking back and forth, until it tripped on something. Sandslash looked down and saw Jaroslava laying on the ground unconscious. Sandslash dragged him to a Pokémon center, and stayed there this time.**

**Not too long later, three people all dressed in black leather armed with guns came through the door. Sandslash recognized them as the ones who threated it in the forest. Paranoid it was about to get killed, Sandslash tried to run into a room, but one of the people grabbed it and positioned a knife at its throat. But as the man raised the knife and was about to stab it, Sandslash transformed into a raptor-looking Pokémon that resembled a Sandslash and ripped the man apart. It did the same with the other two.**

**It dragged the remains to an empty spot on the ground, and buried the body there. Then it went back into its normal form and walked back into the Pokémon center.**

**Five hours went by before Jaroslava finally walked out of a Pokémon center room, and Sandslash looked like it was complaining, but he ignored it and asked, "Now where?"**

**The Sandslash ran out the door and kept on going through the city and crossed a bridge. When Jaroslava tried to get to the other side, a trainer that was lined up stopped him and yelled, "People call this the Nugget Bridge! Beat us five trainers and win a fabulous prize! Think you got what it takes?"**

**Jaroslava ignored the trainers' existence and continued to run after the Sandslash. He also noticed a sign that read, "Cerulean City".**

**Sandslash kept on running until it finally stopped in front of a small house. Jaroslava asked, "So this is the next place?"**

**Sandslash nodded.**

"**Ok, then let's go."**

**They went inside, only to see a Clefairy. The Clefairy saw them too and said, "Hiya! I'm a Pokémon... ...No I'm not! Call me Bill! I'm a true-blue Pokémanic! Hey, what's with the skeptical look? I'm-"**

**Jaroslava cut the Clefairy off, "Can you just get to the point?"**

"**I screwed up an experiment and got combined with a Pokémon!"**

"**Ok, so what?"**

**Sandslash grabbed the Clefairy, tossed it into machine that was lined up against the wall. Then it jumped on a chair near a computer and pressed a button. Another machine opened and spat out a ticket.**

**Jaroslava caught it and asked, "So what happened to the Pokémon?"**

**The Sandslash pointed at the computer and Jaroslava saw a message that read, **

**|'Target neutralized, now depositing object.'|**

**Jaroslava looked at the Sandslash, "You removed it from existence?!"**

**Sandslash clicked on a Notepad icon that was on the computer and typed in, 'So? You killed some Ratatas and Pidgeys.'**

"**I didn't do that!"**

**What Sandslash did next was type in, 'You have to use the ticket on the boat. And you were a werewolf when you did that.'**

"**So how come you can spell correctly?"**

'**Nevermind.'**

**It got off the chair and took the ticket from Jaroslava, then ran off. Jaroslava ran after it, trying to get the ticket back. Where the Sandslash stopped was in front of a large boat.**

**Jaroslava said, "Hang on, I think I know what to do."**

**He ran inside while Sandslash stayed where it was. A few minutes later it saw someone get tossed out of a window where the Captain is. Later Jaroslava shouted from the same window, "GET IN HERE SPIKY BALL OF SAND! I TOOK OVER THE BOAT!"**

**The Sandslash ran into the boat right as Jaroslava turned the boat right and kept on going. Once Sandslash got up where Jaroslava was, it handed over a map that had letters written at the top that read, 'KANTO REGION'**

**Carefully Jaroslava followed what the map read, and soon, they reached Pallet Town. The moment they ran out, (they ran due to an angry mob chasing them off the boat for a detour) Jaroslava's Caterpie came out of its Pokéball and handed him a piece of paper that Jaroslava read our loud for the Sandslash to hear, 'I am now going to leave to have my own life as you almost killed me. Signed, Caterpie.'**

**Jaroslava looked at Caterpie, "You're leaving?!"**

**Caterpie didn't respond and inched away.**

* * *

Poor Jaroslava, lost a Pokémon already. Ah well.

Remember, rate/review.


	3. Chapter 3

So, here's the next chapter. Hope it's something. Sry if it's rushed. It took longer due to the chapter system not working right.

And once more, I do not own Pokémon

* * *

Chapter Three

**Once the Caterpie left, Jaroslava sighed, "Great, now you're my only Pokémon."**

**Sandslash took the map that Jaroslava used and wrote something on it. Once it was done, it handed over the map to Jaroslava and pointed at all the things it wrote. Jaroslava realized that it read 'POKÉMON TORNAMENT' and turned to the Sandslash, "Oh shit maybe we can enter, but I don't have enough badges."**

**The Sandslash took the map and wrote more stuff on it, then handed it back. Jaroslava read it again, and this time what was written on it was 'Simple, we break in at night.'**

**Without looking up from the map, Jaroslava said, "You're a bloody genius Spiky Ball of Sand."**

**And that was settled.**

**About five hours later, it was night. Jaroslava and Sandslash already ran the whole way to Viridian and reached the entrance to the Pokéleague. To get inside, Jaroslava tossed a rope and didn't get anywhere. Sandslash tried and got the rope attached, then it climbed up and held it while its trainer tried to climb up. Once inside, they dodged the guards, almost drowned in water, went above a cave and back down again, then finally made it to the entrance. However, before going inside, Jaroslava cautiously asked the Sandslash, "Is this normal?"**

**Sandslash looked at Jaroslava with confusion for a moment, but saw the fact that his fingers had claws on them (Except for the metal ones). It nodded to say no, but Jaroslava took it as a yes. And so, they went inside. Inside the tournament, there was a Pokémart and a Pokémon center. Jaroslava didn't bother to go to ether one so they went into a door.**

**The moment they were out of the main room and entered another room, the door behind them closed shut. In front of them a women said to them, "Welcome to the Pokémon league! I am Lorelei of the Elite Four. No one can beat me when it comes to ice Pokémon! Freezing moves are powerful. Your Pokémon will be at mercy when they are frozen solid. Hahaha! Are you ready?"**

**She sent out a Dewgong. Jaroslava (of course) 'sent' out his Sandslash. Dewgong's first move was Safeguard, and it was covered by a protected veil. Sandslash used Slash, landing a crit. What Dewgong did next was use Hail, and the whole room was filled with a hailstorm. Sandslash used Slash again, and the battle continued like that. However, five minutes in, Jaroslava transformed into a werewolf again due to full moon. After Sandslash used Slash one more time, Sandslash ran for it, only to get attacked by its trainer. Lorelei took a Walkie-Talkie from her pocket and said into it, "We got an issue in room-"**

**But before she could finish, Jaroslava's wolf already finished her. The next door opened and Sandslash was the first to make it inside, followed by Jaroslava. Once again, Jaroslava killed the next Elite Four member, and went through the next door. Jaroslava's wolf killed Lance and opened the next door, which was followed by Zebastion walking out and getting held down by him. While Zebastion was getting mauled, Sandslash ran out the now open door and entered the Champion's Room.**

**Sandslash tried to warn the Champion, but he had no idea what Sandslash was trying to say. Eventually Jaroslava broke in, slashed Sandslash out of the way, and got shot by a gun. He turned around only to see six guards standing on each side. No one moved, or made a sound. One minute later, Sandslash went into its Raptor Mode and killed the guards (that were actually hunters) and slashed Jaroslava unconscious. Then it made a large hole on the left side of the wall and dragged the body out.**

**Five minutes later, a group of hunters surrounded the two. Sandslash ran at one, only for another to stab it constantly with a knife.**

**While Sandslash and Jaroslava was unconscious, the hunters dragged them to their main base, and shoved them into a prison cell. They then added Wolfsbane and silver to Jaroslava's cell, and left Sandslash's alone.**

**The next morning when they woke up, Jaroslava imminently noticed the cell bars, and tried to break them. It didn't work, but Sandslash had better luck as a simple Slash broke it easily. Once out, Sandslash carefully broke Jaroslava's bars, and the two snuck out of the room.**

**The next room however, wasn't as easy. There were security cameras everywhere, lots of guards playing 50v50 on their work computers, and the floor made enough sound to cause attention. Sandslash pushed Jaroslava out of the way, and used Sandstorm to fill the room with, (well), a sandstorm. So while the room was filled with sand and no one could see anything (except for Sandslash), Sandslash dragged Jaroslava to the end of the room.**

**At the end of the second room and the beginning of the third room, Sandslash and Jaroslava ran out the door, except it was locked. Sandslash cut open a large hole in the locked door, and they ran out. With all the noise Jaroslava made while trying to open the door, a group of hunters came just as Sandslash and Jaroslava left. They didn't chase after them, as one said, "Stop, we'll let them go for now. But anymore killing and we will hunt them down and murder them."**

**All the hunters went back to their desks and played more **

**Meanwhile...**

**The idiotic-ish duo spent the morning trying to find the nearest town. They kept on going in circles, but Jaroslava didn't want to admit that they were getting nowhere and so they kept on trucking. It took them five hours, but they finally saw Cerulean City again.**

**However, before going there, Jaroslava noticed two people standing in the same place near some ledges.**

**Jaroslava walked up to them and asked, "So what are you doing?"**

**The one on the right first answered, "Would you like me to teach your Pokémon the move Mega Punch?"**

**Ignoring him, Jaroslava turned to the one on the right and asked the same question. The response this time was, "Let me teach you the move Mega Kick."**

**Jaroslava got quickly annoyed and just continued to walk near a ledge. Eventually the ledge came to a stop and Jaroslava hopped down it, only to land in grass. The moment he was in it a Pidgey came out and started attacking.**

**Sandslash ran ahead of its trainer and used a Slash to not kill it, but weaken it. Jaroslava saw this opportunity to catch it and quickly took an empty Pokéball from his pocket and threw it at the Pidgey. The Pokéball shook a few times, then stopped and gave out some particle effects. Jaroslava ran over to the Pokéball and picked it up, then shoved it into his pocket.**

**Once the battle ended, Jaroslava returned Sandslash and shoved that Pokéball in the same pocket, then hastily ran to the nearest Pokémon center.**

**Jaroslava got his Pokémon healed, then stayed in the Pokémon center for a while. Once they were done, the two 'bought' some stuff from the Pokémart, and went inside of the Gym.**

**Inside, it seemed like a pool party then a Gym, but there was a plank-looking thing to walk on. It was very narrow, and Jaroslava wound up falling in the water a few times. He decided to quickly climb back up out of the water and went outside, leaving the Sandslash to stay where it was.**

**A few moments later, he came back with a few large rocks and whispered to the Sandslash, "I'm too lazy to battle so I found an alternative."**

**He grabbed one of the large rocks in his hand and threw it at one of the trainers. The trainer fell to the floor and Jaroslava continued to do this with the rest of the trainers, including the Gym leader.**

**Once the Gym leader passed out, Jaroslava took the badge from her and went out. After 'earning' their next badge, off they went to route 9. The thing was, a small tree that was about the size of Sandslash was blocking the way in. Sandslash used Slash, and it fell down with ease. The duo continued, and saw that it looked identical to Route 3. Jaroslava was about to tell Sandslash to dig a hole, but it already was starting to do so.**

**Once the hole was dug and they reached the other side, Jaroslava spotted a Pokémon center and in they went. Afterwards, Sandslash cut down some more small trees blocking a path which lead into a cave, then inside they went.**

**In THAT cave, it was pitch black and they couldn't see anything that was more then one foot in front of them. Sandslash left and later came back with some sort of torch. Now they were able to see five feet. They went up only to see a wall, so Jaroslava suggested, "We should go left, I think that's the exit."**

**Sandslash pointed a claw in the opposite direction.**

**"No, we go left."**

**They argued for a moment and went their separate ways, only for Jaroslava to come back saying, "I found a dead end and a "revive"."**

**What Sandslash did next was grab Jaroslava by the arm and drag him through the maze of tunnels. They were stopped by a trainer who demanded to battle, so Jaroslava accepted it.**

**The trainer sent out a Cubone, while Jaroslava 'sent' out Sandslash. Cubone's first move was Bone Club, which was successfully dodged by Sandslash. Jaroslava yelled, "SANDSLASH USE WHATEVER YOUR MOVES ARE!"**

**It grabbed the Cubone by the neck and used Slash on it. The next Pokémon was a Geodude. The trainer commanded it to use Earthquake, and it did so. Sandslash was hit by it and got its HP lowered. Then Sandslash ran fast at it and used a Slash-Earthquake combo and one-shot it.**

**The trainer paid Jaroslava the winning money, and to the next trainer Jaroslava and Sandslash went. They kept on hitting walls, getting concussions, battling and strangling trainers, until eventually they got out of the cave. Once out, there was a few ledges and**

**On the way there, he also ran past a sign that read, "Welcome to Lavender Town!"**

* * *

So, ok. Next chapter done. Let's see if I can punch the next one out faster, mostly likely it's not going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_ I COMPLETED THE POKÉMON FIRE RED POKÉDEX TODAY!(Including National)_

_4/13/2019!_

So, I punched this out really fast, wow. It's not relly a day, but hey, it's something.

I don't own Pokémon at all.

* * *

_Jaroslava - Slavic Werewolf Trainer_

_Sandslash - Jaroslava Main Partner_

* * *

**Once handed back the Pokémon, Jaroslava exited the center. Sandslash was the first to come out, then the Pidgey. The Pidgey seemed like an energetic one, flying and running all over the place. Jaroslava even had to grab it by the leg in order to stop it, but it pecked him until he gave out. And sucking it into its Pokéball wasn't an option due to it being a flying type and flying all over, advoiding the beam.**

**Eventually it landed on a large tower colored in lavender, and it wouldn't come down. Pidgey was out of the Pokéball's return beam so Jaroslava got the 'great' idea to climb the tower. However, Sandslash stopped him and dragged him to a patch of dirt. Then it drew in it, '****We climb _INSIDE_ of it idiot. Then we reach the top.****'**

**It looked up from what it wrote and heard Jaroslava say, "Sounds better then my idea at least."**

**They walked inside of the tower, and saw what looked like people praying. Jaroslava questioned, "Are you sure we didn't just walk into a church?"**

**Sandslash grabbed Jaroslava by the hand and shoved him in the next room, which looked like ghosts made it their house. There were several ghost-looking people blocking the way, forcing Jaroslava to activate a battle scene. What he did do was push them out of the way, and then get chased by ghost Pokémon. Sandslash was just watching everything, not really being helpful.**

**When the ghost Pokémon eventually went away, Jaroslava returned Sandslash, and continued going up while kicking trainers who want to battle out of the way. On the second-to-last floor, some Rocket members were in the way, so Jaroslava had to send out Sandslash and they battled. Before the Rocket member could even send out his Pokémon, Jaroslava yelled, "SANDSLASH USE THAT THINGY MOVE WITH YOUR CLAWS!"**

**The Sandslash did so and used Slash on the Rocket, knocking him out in the process. Afterwards, an unidentifiable ghost appeared, and tried to get them out of the building. Jaroslava told the Sandslash, "Let's ignore it and get Energetic Bird That's Annoying."**

**Whatever the ghost Pokémon was, it grabbed Jaroslava by the shirt and tossed him against the wall. Sandslash tried to use Slash on it, but instead got hit with a Shadow Ball. Another Rocket member with a headset came running down and Sandslash slowly got up. Luckily for the Sandslash, it could easily use Slash on the Rocket because of the ghost scaring the shit out of him. Then Sandslash took off the headset and tossed it at Jaroslava. It hit him in the head, then he put it on.**

**Focusing on the ghost, the headset showed that the ghost was a Marowak. Moments later a Cubone burst into the room, trying to hug the spirit.**

**Jaroslava turned to the Sandslash and said to it, "I don't want to know, so let's get Energetic Bird That's Annoying." And they went up like it never happened.**

**At the top, there was an old guy. Jaroslava and Sandslash acted like he didn't exist and continued going up. The thing was, Sandslash had to make a hole in order to get on the roof, and even then, you'll never (or maybe you already know) what happened next. What happened was the Pidgey flew back down and Jaroslava yelled half the dictionary at it.**

**Once back down, Pidgey flew back up. Eventually Jaroslava got pissed and bought a gun and a bottle of water from the Pokémart, and by bought I mean stole. He aimed it at the Pidgey and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the Pidgey and sent it falling down which caused it to land on the ground with a large crater forming on where it hit, then Jaroslava took it back to the Pokémon center.**

**Jaroslava hurried to the center, only to see that the doors were looked and he could identify the werewolf hunter's scent. So, he went inside a Pokémart (which was luckily opened) and bought a few potions. Then he used a "revive" on the knocked-out Pidgey, which was followed by two potions.**

**When it was revived, Jaroslava suggested, "Maybe we should XP grind a little."**

**So they went west into a patch of grass and grinded there a little. Eventually Jaroslava caught a Growlithe and Energetic Bird That's Annoying evolved into Pidgeotto. Now with a new member in the team, Jaroslava healed everyone at the Pokémon center and continued going through Route 8 until they reached Saffron City.**

**Jaroslava ignored ever trainer possible and continued going towards Saffron, only to enter a building and be stopped by a guard who repeats every time he tries to enter, "I'm on guard duty. Gee, I'm thirsty, though! Oh, wait there, the road's closed."**

**Jaroslava kept on walking across the building as the guard kept yelling the same thing over and over again. But eventually, he finally got out and reached Saffron. Just as Jaroslava was most likely about to ask, 'Now where?' Sandslash pointed a large building covered in glass, metal, and had a purple top. Jaroslava asked, "Do we really went to go inside of here?"**

**The Sandslash nodded.**

**"Fine, fine. But first we can raid the place for Pokéballs and potions."**

**Sandslash looked as if it was about to say something, but Jaroslava was already running to the building, so it followed along.**

**Inside the large tower-like structure, the floor was tiled blue, there was what looked like a waiting area, a fountain, and the whole place looked like an office building place thing. The first thing Jaroslava mostly noticed was a laptop, he took that when person at the desk the laptop was on was not looking and shoved it into his backpack.**

**He then ran into what was definitely an elevator and tried to use it, but it didn't work as it needed some sort of key. So Jaroslava exited, only to see his Sandslash at a staircase. Jaroslava asked, "Do we REALLY need to take the stairs?"**

**Sandslash once again nodded.**

**Jaroslava just followed it as it ran up the stairs until Sandslash stopped when there were no more stairs left. Sandslash looked behind it only to see nobody, until a few seconds later Jaroslava barely made it up. He asked, "Is that it?!"**

**It started to run through a hallway as Jaroslava shouted to it, "Can't we take a break?!"**

**Sandslash ignored all the complaining and continued through the hallway until ANOTHER staircase was in sight, then it ran up that one. It went near an elevator but Jaroslava got distracted and went the other way. There, he found another laptop which he, of course, stole. After shoving it in his backpack and walked back to the Sandslash.**

**It looked impatient having to wait for Jaroslava to cram the laptop in his pocket, but he sure didn't care. Sandslash (without a warning) shot up the stairs and Jaroslava said heavily annoyed, "Again?"**

**He ran up anyways, and slammed into a wall. Next to that wall was the Sandslash with its arms folded. Jaroslava asked it, "What now?"**

**It pointed yet another claw down the hall, at another staircase. "WHY ARE THERE SO MANY STAIRS?!"**

**Sandslash pretended Jaroslava didn't complain, and went up them. Jaroslava spent a minute resting down the stairs, only for the Sandslash to come back down and drag him up. Jaroslava asked it while being extremely tired and about to fall over, "What is with... ...the sudden... ...change of mood and extreme impatient?"**

**Like what happened a while back, Sandslash blinked.**

**"Guess that's... ...better than the... ... slash on the back.**

**The both of them took a slight break, only for Jaroslava to look up and... "MORE STAIRS!?"**

**Sandslash dragged him up two staircases, then he finally got back on his feet and walked down another hall. There at the end, was a Pokéball. Jaroslava picked it up and opened it, and what it released was a Zinc. He shoved it into his backpack and forgot its existence five seconds later.**

**They went back up the hall, then took a left turn, and Sandslash got back to leading. It lead Jaroslava down one staircase, then went down into a room, down that room were three Pokéballs. Jaroslava picked them up starting with the one on the left.**

**Inside it was an Ultra Ball, he shoved it in his pocket. Next was the one in the middle that contained a Rare Candy, he feed it to his Growlithe (he calls it Dog that's On Fire). The last one was a Carbos, he forced it into his pocket too.**

**Back up they went, this time they went to the right. There was the unusable elevator, but down there was a weird device laying on the ground. Before doing anything, Jaroslava took a phone that was on the wall and shoved it into his backpack, then he and Sandslash walked on the device.**

**It sent them to another room, which definitely wasn't on the floor they were on before. Jaroslava decided to lead this time, so he led out of the room, and headed left. At the end of the hall was another teleportation pad, so they walked on it and got teleported to yet another room, this time it only had two awkwardly placed tables, a second teleportation pad, a weird machine, and some person crying in the room.**

**Of course, Jaroslava and Sandslash went onto the pad, and it teleported them to yet another room. This one contained another laptop (you can guess where that went), a blueprint that looked like it was for a Pokéball design, and another pad. Jaroslava took the blueprints and also shoved them in his backpack.**

**Once that was done, Jaroslava got on the pad and teleported out of the room, then Sandslash followed shortly. The next room had two plants and three machines. Jaroslava got out of the room and said to Sandslash, "I think I have an idea..."**

**They ran back to the end of the 11****th**** floor and Jaroslava said to Sandslash, "Try and break down the wall with a move!"**

**Sandslash dug its claws into the ground, then the earth shook, cracking open the walls reviling a room with three people. However, a cloud of smoke filled the whole room shortly after, followed by loud explosion and collapsing sounds. When the smoke cleared away, one person was gone, leaving an old guy on a couch and a woman next to him.**

**Jaroslava walked up to them and asked, "What just happened?"**

**The old guy answered, "I don't know, but you scared away Team Rocket! You can have this as a prize!" He handed Jaroslava a purple-looking Pokéball and continued on, "You can't buy that anywhere. It's our secret prototype Master Ball. It will catch any Pokémon without fail! You should be quiet about using it though."**

**Once he was done talking, Jaroslava looked at the Pokéball. He didn't observe it for long though, because soon he suddenly fell unconscious and collapsed on the floor.**

* * *

**Jaroslava woke up in a dark-lit room with no idea on what just happened. He tried to get up, but major pain forced him back down. With werewolf vision, he could easily see in the dark, but that didn't help him get out. Looking about, he saw his Sandslash chained to a wall, and as he moved one arm up, he soon realized that he was chained too.**

**Jaroslava yelled so hard his throat felt like it hasn't had water in a day, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"**

**A door opened, which followed by someone who looked similar to him entering. His leg looked like the skin was melted off, only showing a few bones as the rest were gone. The person turned on a flashlight, then put some kind of device on his leg to make it look normal as if it was never there, and finally answered Jaroslava's question, "You're in Team Rocket's secret base.**

**"WHAT DO YOU-"**

**Jaroslava stopped for a moment, then continued. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"**

**The trainer walked forward a little, limping in every step, then answered, "Team Rocket needs your werewolf ability and wants it to combine it with other Pokémon."**

* * *

I know, I know. The last part was not from fire red, but I sure don't care. Don't hang me for making more OCs. I already have too many to list on my account. Go to my profile to see the info.

Rate/review


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I know. This will be short, but longer in the future rewrite. Also, the shortness is for the fast release date as I had one day to make this. But hey, 1,184 words! I wanted this for Easter, so here you go!

I don't at all own Pokémon of any kind.

* * *

_Jaroslava - Slavic Trainer_

_Sandslash - Jaroslava's Partner_

_Huntr - Team Rocket Leader_

* * *

Chapter Five

**Jaroslava looked at the mysterious trainer with a confused face, "What?"**

**The trainer simply said nothing and limped out of the room. Jaroslava noticed that the limping seeming to get worse with every step. The door was slammed shut, leaving Sandslash and Jaroslava alone, in that room. Jaroslava turned to the Sandslash and asked it, "Now what?"**

**It didn't even move.**

**He gave up and went to sleep, only to hear two people yelling at each other in the background.**

**The first one began, "I was the real leader! You have to do what I command when I command it!"**

**The second slammed the table and yelled louder, "I CONQUERED YOUR BASE! I KILLED YOUR ROCKET GRUNTS! I DESTROYED THEIR POKÉMON! I LEFT YOU ALIVE FOR MY PLANS! I'M THE HEAD OF THE TEAM NOW! YAR NOT GIVING ME ORDERS!"**

**For a minute there was silence as far as Jaroslava heard, then the argument continued with the second person commanding in a calmer-ish voice, "Just get the Master Ball, and get the damn werewolf's DNA."**

**Jaroslava looked around paranoid and tried even harder to escape. Sandslash shot awake and saw its chains, then tried using Earthquake. It (of course) failed and the door slammed open, which was followed by the head of Team Rocket (which was the trainer from before) entering the room armed with an M870.**

**He yelled, "HAND ME THE BALL!"**

**Jaroslava was about to search his backpack for the Master Ball, only to find out that his chains wouldn't let him.**

**The head of Team Rocket came closer and put the gun to Jaroslava's head, "I just wanted to mess with ya a little before killing ya for the werewolf DNA..."**

**He pulled the trigger, only for nothing to happen.**

**"****I FORGOT TO LOAD IT?!"**

**Jaroslava said, "Don't worry, I know what to do."**

**He started bashing the back of his head on the ground, making the leader confused. "While ya commit suicide, I'll go to storage and quickly reload this gun."**

**After leaving, Jaroslava slowly shifted into a werewolf from all the pain he was doing to himself. So by the time the Rocket leader came back with a fully loaded shotgun, Jaroslava was already in wolf form and broke out of the chains (because the Rocket leader didn't plan that through).**

**The Rocket leader lifted his shotgun and was about to fire, but Jaroslava slashed the gun out of his hand. He tried to grab it, but Jaroslava pinned him down, and constantly slashed him until he was unconscious. Jaroslava then transformed back into his human form and asked, "So I guess we solved that problem.**

**Jaroslava took a pair of keys inside of the Rocket leader's pocket and unlocked the Sandslash's chains, then took a red-orange stone that also happened to be in the same pocket. Before doing anything else, Jaroslava tossed a Pokéball that released a Growlithe. He told it, "Does this thingy make you evolve?"**

**It nudged the stone a little and white grew over it. It grew slightly larger, with its ears getting more pointed. More fur was on its legs and its body had a zig-zag pattern. The fur mane around its neck grew larger and furrier. And finally, it let out a large breath of fire.**

**Once the evolution was complete, Jaroslava shouted, "YES! I GOT AN EVEN BIGGER DOG THAT'S ON FIRE!"**

**He and Sandslash ran out of the room, never to see the place again (or for this chapter). When they finally got out, Jaroslava recognized the city they were in was still Saffron, it was just underground and the way they came out was camouflaged and hidden near a fence so that no one would accidently discover it (for example, 10-yr old kids).**

**With nothing better to do, Jaroslava suggested, "Maybe it's time to challenge the Gym Leader instead of doing nothing."**

**They went inside a building that looked like a gym, the only difference is that the doors were opened instead of closed. Inside, there were four Karate-looking trainers and at the end there was another trainer who also looked the same as the others. Next to him were two Pokéballs which Jaroslava ran up to and stole, then ran out of the building and headed into the next one on the right.**

**Inside of that building, there was a single room filled with teleportation pads, Jaroslava said, "Screw this! Spiky Ball of Sand, use another move to break the walls down and let's reach the Gym being that I forgot the name of!"**

**Sandslash once again used Earthquake and broke down the walls, leaving the Gym Leader and a path to reach her left, as everything else fell into the crake caused by it. Jaroslava returned the Sandslash and walked up to her.**

**The battle imminently began as the writer didn't want to look up the greeting dialog. Sabrina sent out a Kadabra, and Jaroslava sent out his new Arcanine. His Arcanine was a higher level, so it went first. Jaroslava's first command was, "USE SPIT FIRE OUT AT ENEMY THING!"**

**It stepped back a moment, then spat out a massive range of fire that engulfed the Kadabra.**

**It was still standing, so it used Psybeam and shot the canine Pokémon, lowering its HP to almost half.**

**Once again, Jaroslava yelled at it to use Flamethrower (in his special way) and it blew out more flames that knocked it out.**

**The next Pokémon Sabrina sent out was a Venomoth, so Jaroslava kept the Arcanine, knowing that its weakness is fire (somehow). Arcainie was still two levels higher, so it went first and used Flamethrower without having to wait for Jaroslava to say it. Of course, it fainted and Arcanine gained one level, making it level 41.**

**Next Pokémon that was sent out was a Mr. Mime, but because of the streak Jaroslava kept Arcanine in the battle. He commanded it to use Flamethrower again because it was still a higher level, and it hit. It did even more damage that what was dealt to the Kadabra, so it got below half HP.**

**Mr. Mime used Psybeam, and Arcanine almost fainted. Jaroslava switched it out with Sandslash and commanded it to use Slash ('the thingy move with your claws') and it caused the Mime to faint.**

**Jaroslava kept Sandslash in (as his Pidgeotto was too under-leveled.) and Sabrina sent out Alakazam. A single Earthquake knocked it out, and Jaroslava won and got the Marsh Badge (very unfitting name).**

**Afterwards, he exited out and went into a Pokémon center to heal, then he and Sandslash took a break in it.**

* * *

Happy Easter!

Rate/review.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally! I'm done with Chapter 6! Enjoy Plz!

I do not own Pokémon

Oh, and apparently I looked up 'Jaroslava' and found out that it was the female version of Jaroslav. I had no idea about that, I just added 'a' to the end of Jaroslav and assumed it sounded good. Well, I'm not going to change the name. Oh well.

* * *

_Jaroslava - Slavic Werewolf Trainer_

_Sandslash - Jaroslava's Main Partner_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**By the time Jaroslava and Sandslash were done resting, a large swarm of werewolf hunters entered the building. One of them walked up to the desk and asked the Nurse Joy, "We're looking for a werewolf. Did he happen to come in here?"**

**He lifted up a picture of Jaroslava and his Sandslash from when they were behind bars. The Nurse Joy observed the picture carefully, then finally answered, "I know two people who came in with a Sandslash, and they are still inside the building."**

**Jaroslava quickly returned Sandslash before a hunter started to yell, "BRING THEM TO US!"**

**She nodded and went to drag the two trainers out. Only problem was, the other trainer apparently jumped out the window (can't be suicide because it's not high enough), so she dragged Jaroslava out in front of the hunters.**

**The one that wanted the two trainers out saw Jaroslava and said, "This is the one all right, we'll be taking him to our private execution."**

**Another hunter grabbed Jaroslava and prevented him from escaping, then shoved him all the way to the base, where a woods king mode was being played. They reached a staircase where the door was wide open, then one stepped forward, and kicked Jaroslava down the stairs, closing the door when he fully landed.**

**Jaroslava took out Dog that's On Fire's Pokéball and threw it against the wall. The Arcanine came out and looked around, trying to figure out where it is. It ran back towards Jaroslava and whimpered, then Jaroslava commanded it, "Try and break the door down so we can get out of here."**

**Before anything else could be said, the Arcanine used Extreme Speed to break down the door. It worked (of course!) so Jaroslava followed it up the stairs, only for the werewolf hunter armada to head there way with weapons of all 'flavors'. They weren't in a good mood because they were in the middle of a airdrop mode game and had to get off to deal with the problem, so they brought more weapons with them.**

**Jaroslava quickly climbed on his Arcanine as if trying to ride it, then told it to use Extreme Speed. What happened was the Arcanine running too fast for the hunters, but Jaroslava had to hold on as tightly as he could otherwise he would fall off.**

**The Arcanine didn't stop its Extreme Speed rampage until it broke down a fence which caused Jaroslava to shoot into what looked like a zoo pen that contained a Lapras. He quickly got up and jumped over a fence that was keeping the water Pokémon in and retuned his Arcanine to its Pokéball.**

**Once that calamity ended, Jaroslava continued heading down a path that lead to a large Pokémon zoo. He looked around and also saw a sign that read, "Welcome to Fuchsia City!"**

**Jaroslava kept walking on the path to the right, only to reach a place that looked like the place where the thirsty guard was. He turned around and went back, but this time before the fence to the left ended, he went down a grass path that lead to more fences, and houses.**

**The thing Jaroslava saw when he was near the end of the road was a Pokémon center and a Gym that were both on ledges. He did what any impatient person would do and climbed up the ledge instead of taking the long way.**

**He healed there, then exited and headed towards the Gym. It looked like any trainer could walk up to the Gym leader and fight him immediately, but how wrong he was there when he hit his head on an invisible wall, causing him to fall down and hit the floor in pain.**

**Sandslash came out of its Pokéball and dumped the water bottle from earlier (see Chapter Four) on its trainer's head. He shot awake fast and asked, "Why'd you use the water?! I was saving it for later!"**

**It didn't respond but instead held its claws against the invisible wall, then with the other hand it pointed a claw at the ground, which had white marks that the walkable tiles didn't have.**

**Jaroslava saw the pattern and followed the path of tiles without white marks. The only issue is, there were trainers of course. Jaroslava simply skipped them all and ran through the path instead.**

**He reached the Gym leader in seemingly no time at all and challenged him. Turns out that it was a hologram that repeated every time Jaroslava said that he wanted to challenge him, "Sorry, but Gym leader Koga is not here at the moment. Please try again later."**

**After the message was done, Jaroslava yelled, "****Arrgh! ****Regga flebba breeka brecka smullen-ellen Koga! ****Yegga hegga mergin badge! Dimmy middy! Rivy flivy diva shiva the Gym leader is not here!"**

**As Jaroslava was yelling all this, Sandslash looked through a dictionary, then looked surprised. By the time Jaroslava finished, the Koga hologram came on again and dropped a badge, then disappeared once more.**

**Happily, Jaroslava picked it up and exclaimed, "YES! I'VE GOT MY THIRD BADGE! AM I RIGHT SANDSLASH?"**

**Sandslash blinked, then nodded as if saying yes.**

**They went out of the Gym and Jaroslava suggested, "Maybe I should chose the next place we should go."**

**Before anyone could answer, some kid came up to them and said, "The next place you should go is the Safari Zone! There are rare Pokémon that you can't find anywhere else!" Then he ran off.**

**"****I guess we could go to this 'Safari Zone'."**

**Jaroslava and Sandslash followed the road carefully and cut a few more trees that were blocking their paths down. Near a Kangaskhan and a Voltorb pen was a large building with fake grass painted on it. They went inside and was greeted by someone who said, "Welcome to the Safari Zone! For just 500 Pokédollars you can play the Safari Game. You can roam the wide-open safari and catch what you like. Would you like to play?"**

**For a moment Jaroslava was deciding if he should play, but he realized it could mean that there was something special inside so he said a simple, "Yes."**

**The Safari person exclaimed, "That'll be 500 Pokédollars please!"**

**Jaroslava gave the person 500 Pokédollars, then the person continued, "We only use a special kind of Pokéballs here."**

**He gave Jaroslava 30 Pokéballs that had 'Safari Ball' written on it and it looked like the outside of the building that Jaroslava and his other Pokémon were in.**

**"****We'll call you on the PA when you run out of time of Safari Balls. Well, I'll wish you the best of luck! Oh, and you can't use any Pokémon you have."**

**He returned Sandslash into its Pokéball, took Jaroslava's Pokéballs, and shoved Jaroslava through the door and closed it behind him.**

**In the Safari Zone, all Jaroslava saw was a house (that wasn't the one he was near), two signs, and some tall grass.**

**First, Jaroslava went behind the second house, then turned right and entered a patch of grass. He didn't encounter any Pokémon, so he kept on walking through the shorter grass, and through a gate. That lead to another area, but it was smaller this time. Jaroslava started running through the narrow path, and wound up in a patch of grass.**

**Before he knew it, a wild Doduo jumped out of the tall grass and landed in front of Jaroslava. He decided to toss bait at it, then the Doduo was eating. Jaroslava then threw a Safari Ball at it, he almost caught it, but it still escaped. It continued to eat and Jaroslava threw another Safari Ball it.**

**The Doduo broke out of the ball and fled before Jaroslava could try throwing another ball. He continued through the grass and went up a staircase, then turned left and went down another staircase. He kept going right, then turned and went up through yet another patch of grass, and found a Pokéball.**

**Jaroslava opened it and inside was a Max Potion. He shoved it in his crowded backpack and ran up another staircase. He ran left and went down a staircase as he mumbled under his breath, "Why so many staircases?!"**

**He saw another Pokéball and opened it, and inside that one was a Full Restore and he put it in his backpack like everything else he got. There was another house, but Jaroslava skipped it and ran through more tall grass.**

**This time, a wild Exeggcute leaped out in front of him. Jaroslava quickly picked up a rock and threw it at the egg Pokémon. It got angrier, so Jaroslava tried a Safari Ball. He stared at it carefully to make sure it would stay inside, but it went out before the ball even shook once.**

**The Exeggcute got angrier, and Jaroslava threw another ball at it. It got sucked in the ball, and as Jaroslava stared at Safari Ball, it shook three times, and the egg Pokémon was caught. Jaroslava ran over to the Safari Ball and started to think of a name for his brand new Pokémon.**

**He decided to call it 'Egg' and continued to run through more grass (Insert Moar Krabs here). It took Jaroslava four steps before an unusually large Paras came out of the grass. He threw a rock that was laying on the ground at the huge thing, then it ran off in a hurry.**

**Jaroslava ran through more grass, hoping to reach the end, but there was another area to get past. He climbed up and down more staircases, and kept on going left, only to hit a medium-sized tree. Jaroslava jumped over it and landed in more grass. No wild Pokémon leapt out at him, but there was another patch of grass to pass.**

**It was successfully crossed and Jaroslava reached the next area. The next area was a straight way down. Jaroslava kept going down, then turned left and found a Pokéball. He picked it up and opened it and what was inside was a Max Revive. After that, he went up another staircase and ran up, then reached a dead end. But because of all the Pokéballs near the area, Jaroslava climbed down the ledge and picked up two Pokéballs.**

**The closest he opened first, and inside was TM32, which was Double Team. He put that in his TM case and shoved it back in his backpack. The next one was farther, but not that far. Jaroslava opened it and inside was a pair of Golden Teeth. That was shoved into the bag faster than when it was opened.**

**After that, Jaroslava turned around and saw a large building that looked like the one he entered. He went inside and was greeted by someone who excitedly said, "Ah! Finally! You're the first person to reach the Secret House! Although I made a campaign for our grand opening, I was getting worried that no one would win our campaign prize. Congratulations! You have won!"**

**He handed Jaroslava HM03 which was Surf, which Jaroslava put inside of his TM case.**

**The person explained to him, "HM03 is Surf. Pokémon will be able to ferry you across water using it. And, this HM isn't disposable, so you can use it over and over. You're super lucky for winning this fabulous prize."**

**Jaroslava didn't say another word and left the house, then tried to get back to the Safari House. Before long, Jaroslava head the PA say, "Ding, dong! Time's up! Your Safari Game is over!"**

**He returned to the main house, and the safari guy asked, "Did you catch your fair share? Come again!"**

**After saying that, Jaroslava was handed back his Pokéballs with all the Pokémon inside, then he exited. Once that mess ended, Jaroslava tried to teach Surf to Dog that's On Fire, but he didn't know how to use a HM so he shoved it down the fire Pokémon's mouth.**

**End result? It vomited all over Jaroslava and quickly went back into its Pokéball. It took five minute for Jaroslava to clean all the vomit off, but once done he figured from the HM's name only a water type can use it.**

**He climbed over a Lapras's pen and tossed a Pokéball at it. The ball shook three times, then gave out particle effects to show that it's been caught. Jaroslava picked up the Pokéball and ran out of the pen as fast as he could towards another large building.**

**Inside was another guard, which Jaroslava tried to pass, but couldn't as the guard kept repeating, "Excuse me! You need a bicycle to go out on Cycling Road!"**

**Jaroslava ignored the guard and exited out the other way. Outside there was a black-blue bicycle that Jaroslava gladly took and rode through a path that was most likely part of Cycling Road. At the end he tried biking up, but the force of the hill he was trying to get up pushed him down.**

**Suddenly, he got an idea. Jaroslava got off of the bike and ran up the hill instead. It would have been an easy way up, but the smart person who was making it put lots of obstacles in the way. The first issue was a biker who Jaroslava ran into. The battle message was, "Get lost, kid! I'm bushed!"**

**The first Pokémon the biker sent out was a Koffing, and Jaroslava sent out his Pidgeotto. Jaroslava told Pidgeotto to use Gust, and because it was a higher level, it went first and let out a large burst of wind it made from its wings. The attack lowered its HP by roughly a quarter and the Koffing attacked next by using Sludge. Pidgeotto wasn't poisoned, but took half HP worth of damage.**

**Jaroslava returned Pidgeotto to its Pokéball and sent out Sandslash. He commanded it to use Slash (he finally figured out the move's name), and it did so. Sandslash readied its claws for a moment, then ran straight ahead and slashed the poison-type Pokémon (Sandslash had the highest level of the whole team). The Koffing barely survived, but still managed to live through the attack.**

**Its next move was Sludge, and it hit successfully, poisoning the ground-type. Sandslash took some poison damage and lost 24 HP, then was told do use Slash and did so, killing the Koffing.**

**Next Pokémon that was sent out was a Weezing, still not as fast as the Sandslash so it didn't have enough speed to go first. Jaroslava commanded the Sandslash, "USE EARTH CRACK OPEN THING TO KILL IT!"**

**Sandslash dug its claws into the ground and seconds later a large crack formed and killed the Weezing the moment it struck, with some help from a critical hit. The next Pokémon that the biker sent out was a Koffing again, so Jaroslava saw this pattern and told the Sandslash, "USE EARTHQUAKE ON EVERY SINGLE POKÉMON THAT THIS GUY SENTS OUT!"**

**It did so, and the battle was easily won. However, with his Pokémon at low health, he had to run back to ****Fuchsia and heal at the Pokémon center. Only problem was, the center looked like it was bombed, trashed, and nothing inside was functional. Jaroslava asked, "Are you kidding me?"**

**Sandslash came out of its Pokéball and looked around, then ran out. As it ran out Jaroslava tried to get it to come back by saying, "WAIT! COME BACK! I HAVE RARE CANDIES!" Then he ran after Sandslash.**

**The way the ground-type went was back to Cycling Road, and Jaroslava ignored the guard and continued to run after the Sandslash. It lead to another large building, and in it was another guard who gladly pushed Jaroslava out the door, so he climbed over a fence (while pretending two trainers that were in the way didn't exist) and went through another building (like the Sandslash).**

**Jaroslava walked inside the house Sandslash ran into and got HM02 (Fly), so he taught it to his Pidgeotto. He followed Sandslash out of the house, through the second building, still ignored the two trainers that were in the way, climbed over a fence, and finally reached the next town.**

**They looked around, and Jaroslava saw a sign that read, "Celadon City: The City of Rainbow Dreams!"**

**Sandslash dragged Jaroslava into a working Pokémon center and Jaroslava healed his Pokémon there, then took a break.**

* * *

So, it was almost 3,000 words! This is currently my largest chapter so far!

Rate/review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hoi, Chapter Seven took three Word pages, yet had 2,000+ words. Well, it's better then nothing!

I do not own Pokémon

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**When Jaroslava finished his break, he exited the Pokémon center and ran right towards a large building. However, he didn't go inside because of what happened at the other large building in Saffron, so instead he ran down when he reached the end of the path. After that was another turn, this time to the right, then down and right again, and slammed into a team rocket member who threatened as Jaroslava go back up, "Get lost, or I'll punch you."**

**Ignoring him, Jaroslava sent out Sandslash to chop another annoying small tree down, then they went left, only to find another Gym with some weirdo looking through a window. Jaroslava walked up to him and asked, "What are you doing?"**

**Without looking away from the window, he answered, "Hehehe! This Gym is great! It's full of woman!"**

**Jaroslava and Sandslash both slowly backed away into the Gym. Inside were a bunch of lined up trainers near yet another small tree.**

**As Jaroslava tried to walk ahead, one of the trainers stopped him, "I should tell you about this Gym. Only real ladies are allowed in here!"**

**The first Pokémon she sent out was a Bellsprout, while Jaroslava returned Sandslash and sent out his Arcanine. What the first move the Bellsprout used was Stun spore, and it struck first because Arcanine was not paying attention to the battle.**

**Jaroslava commanded it, "USE BURN PLANT THING FLAME!"**

**It tried to, but the paralysis prevented it from moving. Bellsprout used Acid next, and the move hit, dealing 54 damage including critical hit. Jaroslava tried telling it to use Flamethrower again, and it hit, instantly killing the grass-type.**

**Next Pokémon the trainer sent out was a Weepinbell. Jaroslava kept Arcanine in the battle and told it to use Extreme Speed (Doggy Go Fast and Hit Enemy Thingy Move), which instantly struck the enemy Pokémon and also dealt a crit. The Weepinbell almost fainted, but still lived through the turn.**

**Weepinbell used Acid next, and it landed with another critical, dealing another 54 damage to the HP, lowing it to below a quarter. Jaroslava quickly withdrew it from the battle and sent out Pidgeotto, who got hit with wrap after being sent out. Jaroslava commanded it, "USE AIR WIND BLOW WING THING!"**

**Pidgeotto flapped its wings back and forth faster and faster, gathering a clump of wind inside of wings. Once it had enough, it let it all out and it struck the Weepinbell, causing it to faint. The trainer ran out of Pokémon to battle with, so Jaroslava won, got the prize money, and ran to a Pokémon center to heal.**

**Afterwards, he ran back inside of the Pokémon Gym and fought the next trainer whose challenge message was, "Oh, welcome. I was getting bored."**

**She sent out an Oddish, and Jaroslava sent out Arcanine. He commanded it, "USE BURN PLANT THING THANG!"**

**The fire-type readied itself, then let out a massive burst of flames that engulfed the plant Pokémon, causing it to faint. Next Pokémon that was sent out was another Bellsprout, this time at a higher level.**

**It wasn't at a high enough level though, as Arcanine was able to go first and use another Flamethrower, except it got distracted by outside sounds, costing it a turn. Jaroslava panicked slightly and asked it with every word getting slightly louder, "Why did you NOT ATTACK!?"**

**Arcanine tipped its head slightly as if trying to say, 'Don't you know I get distracted easily?'**

**The enemy Bellsprout used Vine Whip and surprised the canine from behind, also making yet another critical hit, but it did barely any damage due to a type advantage. Jaroslava yelled for Arcanine to use Flamethrower again, and it did so, this time hitting the Bellsprout, causing it to faint.**

**What the next Pokémon that was sent out was a second Oddish, being easy to kill because of another Flamethrower that was used. The fourth and final Pokémon was yet another Bellsprout. Another Flamethrower was supposed to be used, but Arcanine once again got distracted by more outside sounds.**

**What the enemy Bellsprout used was Stun Spore, successfully paralyzing the fire-type. Jaroslava commanded it to use another Flamethrower, except Bellsprout managed to go first and use Wrap (it didn't do much damage anyway), then Arcanine prepared more flames in its mouth, then spat it all out at the Bellsprout, killing it finally.**

**Once the trainer was defeated, Jaroslava quickly exited the Gym and entered the center. The only problem was, by the time Jaroslava finished getting his Pokémon healed, a part of the large building was now ruble that was laying on the ground. Nearby people quickly panicked away from the area while Jaroslava calmly walked back to the Gym thinking someone was just making a movie.**

**Back at the Gym, Jaroslava sent out Sandslash to cut down a small tree, only to be stopped by a trainer after moving one step. Her battle message was, "Welcome to Celadon Gym! You'd better not underestimate the nice ladies here."**

**She sent out YET ANOTHER Bellsprout, while Jaroslava returned Sandslash and sent out Arcanine, and due to the higher level, the fire-type went first. It knew what to use before Jaroslava could even say it. His Arcanine prepared the flames, then spat them all out at the plant, killing it easily.**

**Next was an Oddish, which was the same. In fact, the rest of the battle will be summed up like this: After Oddish fainted, Weepinbell was sent out next, only to die by another Flamethrower, then a Gloom was sent out, and another Flamethrower was used to kill it, after that was an Ivysaur, Arcanine got distracted so it didn't use Flamethrower. Then the Ivysaur used Sleep Powder on the distracted Arcanine, with caused it to fall asleep. Jaroslava tried to wake it up by yelling, "WAKE UP DOG THAT'S ON FIRE!" But it didn't help none.**

**On the first turn, Ivysaur used Razor Leaf, then on the second it used Razor Leaf again, on the third it used Razor Leaf for the third time, on the fourth turn another Razor Leaf was used, then Arcanine finally woke up and used Flamethrower which killed the Ivysaur, and Jaroslava won the battle as the trainer had no more Pokémon left.**

**Jaroslava took one step to the right, then another trainer stopped him. Her battle message was, "Pleased to meet you. My hobby is Pokémon training."**

**She first sent out Exeggcute, then Jaroslava sent out Arcanine. It used Flamethrower almost immediately, and it hit, killing the egg Pokémon. Since that was her only Pokémon was the one that fainted, Jaroslava won battle and moved three steps to the right this time, which triggered another trainer battle. Her battle message was, "Oh, hey! We don't like bug- or fire-type Pokémon in here!"**

**Her first Pokémon was another Oddish, and Jaroslava still sent out Arcanine. He told it to use Flamethrower, and like before, it did. Oddish fainted and the next Pokémon was a Gloom. Arcanine got distracted even more, and thus Oddish went. What it used was Sweet Scent, then Arcanine used Flamethrower and finished it off. The trainer got defeated, and Jaroslava quickly healed his Pokémon at a Center.**

**After healing at the Pokémon center, Jaroslava ran back inside of the Pokémon Gym and challenged the Gym leader. Her battle message was, "Hello... Lovely weather, isn't it? It's so pleasant... ...Oh, dear... I must have dozed off. Welcome. My name is Erika. I am the leader of Celadon Gym. I am a student of the art of flower arranging. My Pokémon are solely of the grass type. ...Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea that you wished to challenge me. Very well, but I shall not lose."**

**Her first Pokémon was Victreebel, so Jaroslava sent out Arcanine and told it to use Flamethrower. The Victreebel managed to survive it somehow and used Stun Spore. Jaroslava commanded another use of Flamethrower but it couldn't move, so the Victreebel used Acid and dealt some damage to it.**

**Arcanine was about to use Flamethrower again, but due the paralysis it was slower so Victreebel used another Acid on it, then Arcanine was able to use Flamethrower, so the Victreebel fainted. Next Pokémon was a Vileplume, but this time Jaroslava switched Arcanine out for Sandslash.**

**Sandslash was able to go first so it did as Jaroslava would tell it to do and used Slash, which caused the Vileplume to nearly faint from the attack. Vileplume used Acid, so Sandslash took some damage, but not a lot. Next turn Sandslash used Slash and the Vileplume fainted.**

**The last Pokémon was Tangela, and it was easy to take down. Sandslash used Slash, but it somehow survived the attack with roughly 5 HP left, then it used Poison Powder and poisoned the Sandslash, then Sandslash finished it off with another Slash.**

**After Jaroslava won, Erika handed him a badge and said, "The Rainbowbadge will make Pokémon up to Lv. 50 obey. It also allows Pokémon to use Strength in and out of battle. Please also take this with you." She handed Jaroslava TM19 and continued, "TM19 contains Giga Drain. Half the damage it inflicts is drained to heal your Pokémon. Wouldn't you agree that it's a wonderful move?"**

**Once she was done talking, Jaroslava ran out of the Gym hastily and followed the road back to the Pokémon center. Jaroslava healed all of his Pokémon there, took a room and took a nice, long, nap. The nap only lasted for five seconds as a large explosion made him jump. He tried to get out of the room as fast as he could, but the wall collapsed, then part of the roof, and he saw several smoke grenades fly across followed by a normal grenade, then another part of the wall collapsed, and all the chaos ended almost as fast as it began.**

**Jaroslava carefully walked out of the room and inside of the main room, it looked like the one in Fuchsia, except the healing machine was gone. The nurse also wasn't there and almost all the other people in the center were gone. Sandslash came out of its Pokéball, then jumped up to grab Jaroslava's arm and after that it dragged him out of the center as fast as it could.**

**Sandslash pointed to the building and was about to try to say something to Jaroslava, but a large explosion blew up the Pokémon center in the background. So instead of relaxing and taking a nap inside of the Pokémon center, Jaroslava returned Sandslash, then sent out Pidgeotto and was going to ride it, but it was too small so Jaroslava returned it and started walking out of Celadon and traveled back to Saffron.**

**He took the path down as it looked unfamiliar, and he was right. The other side of the building had ledges near it, and a small building. Jaroslava just walked down the path until he was stopped by a bug catcher. His first Pokémon was a Weedle, while Jaroslava sent out Pidgeotto. Jaroslava commanded the bird, "USE WING THING!"**

**It prepared its wings, then let out a massive burst of wind that struck the bug Pokémon, causing it to faint as it was super effective. The next Pokémon was a Caterpie. Another Gust was used, and it fainted like the Weedle. The final Pokémon was another Weedle, so Jaroslava commanded it again, "USE WING THING STILL!"**

**Pidgeotto gathered more wind in its wings, then let it all out to strike the Pokémon, which it did. The Weedle fainted so Jaroslava won the battle, got his prize money, then continued down the path. He skipped three more trainers because the writer wasn't in the mood to write the battles.**

**At the end of the road, Jaroslava reached another town. He wondered around to find a sign, and eventually he found one that read, "Vermilion City: The Port of Exquisite Sunsets."**

**Jaroslava walked turned right from the sign to face a Pokémon center, then he walked inside and healed his Pokémon, then waited for one moment, and took a nap without any disturbances.**

* * *

Ok, it is a lot of battles, but Celadon gets you a Silph Scope, then you go to Lavender Town to save Mount Fuji, so now it has no purpose. Also, don't kill or hang me for putting in Pokémon Origin refrences around the story, ok?

Here is a small Q&A between K-01 and me:

Q: Why do you dislike romance?

A: Two people kiss, that's all. There is no pupose for it.

Q: Hunter why did you name your account Dragonclaw02?

A: Why do you keep calling me Hunter?

Q: So why don't you do more then one story?

A: For quality reasons, that and why do you have a wine stash underground?

Q: Hey! You weren't supposed to discuse that!

A: This is a Q&A, not a comedy show.

Q: Just wait until you release The Cheap Trainer's Guide To Pokémon.

A: K-01, get out. The Q&A ended.

Q: Why?

A: You know the answer to that one.

Anyway, Rate/review


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, I finished Chapter 8 and will now have to do Chapter 9. I might take a small break before uploading, but for your peaceful (maybe) Sunday, enjoy this chapter.

Also, I do not own Pokémon of any kind.

* * *

_Jaroslava - Slavic Werewolf Trainer《》_

_Sandslash - Jaroslava's Main Partner_

_?.?.? - Jaroslava's New Rival (the periods are so all three question marks can be seen)_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Jaroslava walked out of the center and walked around. After walking for some time, he saw a Gym, so he went there. The only issue was, there was a small tree blocking the way, so he got Sandslash to cut it down, then they went inside.**

**In the Pokémon Gym were two lasers doors blocking the way, and loads of trash cans spread about. Jaroslava looked at the two machines near the door and tried to get there, but a trainer stopped him by blocking his way and saying, "When I was in the Army, LT. Surge was my strict Co. He was a hard taskmaster."**

**The first Pokémon he sent out was Pikachu, while Jaroslava sent out Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto would've went first, but the Pikachu used Quick Attack and struck the bird first, dealing some damage. Jaroslava told it, "USE WING THING LIKE YOU DID BEFORE!"**

**Pidgeotto blew its wings back and forth with each flap getting faster to gather air, and once it had enough it shot it all at the air at the Pikachu, causing it to faint when it hit. Then to Jaroslava's surprise, Pidgeotto started to glow white.**

**Its wings got slightly bigger, with its beak getting a little bigger. The tail got straighter and became one solid color. Its legs got bigger with its talons becoming sharper, and the brown ring on its neck was now beige. And finally the feather on the middle of its head was yellow.**

**When its evolution was complete, Jaroslava shouted, "YES! I'VE GOT A BIGGER ENERGETIC BIRD THAT'S ANNOYING!"**

**After saying that, another trainer wanted to battle. Jaroslava didn't want to, so he tossed the trainer into a trash can, and one of the laser doors opened and Jaroslava got an idea. He took another person that was about to challenge him to a battle and threw him in another garbage can and the second laser door opened, allowing Jaroslava to enter.**

**Inside was someone who was most likely the Gym leader. His battle message was, "Hey, Kid! What do you think you're doing here? You won't live long in combat! Not with your puny power! I tell you, kid, electric Pokémon saved me during the war! They zapped my enemies into paralysis! The same as I'll do to you!"**

**Jaroslava asked, "Why are you calling my Pokémon puny? You're the one using a Pikachu."**

**The Gym leader's first Pokémon was a Voltorb, which wasn't able to go first due to its lower level, so Pidgeot was able to use Gust before Jaroslava could say anything. It wasn't very effective, so it didn't one-shot. Voltorb used charge, which didn't really do much, so Pidgeot used Gust again which almost killed it, but not quite. Voltorb used another Charge, so Pidgeot finally killed it by using a third Gust on it.**

**Next Pokémon was a *sigh* Pikachu. Jaroslava kept Pidgeot in the battle and Pikachu was sent out. The better Pokémon was told by Jaroslava, "USE BIRDY FLY UP HIT ENEMY NEXT TURN ATTACK!"**

**It flew upwards for the current turn, forcing the overrated mouse Pokémon to waste some PP a move. The move was Double Team so I guess it wasn't that much of a waste. On the second turn Fly missed, so Jaroslava commanded it once it fully landed, "USE WING THING NOW!"**

**Before it could use Gust, the mouse quickly used Thunder Wave and paralyzed the bird, then it used Gust. It flew its wings back and forth consistently to gather air in the center of both of its wings. Once it had enough air, it shot it all out at the annoying mouse, if the paralysis didn't stop the attack.**

**Pikachu started to double itself, meaning it used double team. Jaroslava told Pidgeot to use another Gust, so it repeated what was said a paragraph ago, shooting the Pikachu, causing it to faint.**

**However, the battle was not over yet, the last Pokémon that was about to be sent out was a Raichu. Jaroslava still kept Pidgeot in the battle, so the less overrated mouse Pokémon was sent out. Pidgeot was slower thanks to the paralysis, so Raichu was able to use double team. Jaroslava told it to use another Gust, but it missed, and Raichu didn't help by using another Double Team.**

**As Pidgeot tried to use Gust again, Raichu used Double Team again, but this time the paralysis stopped Pidgeot from moving. Eventually it hit, but the mouse Pokémon was still able to battle. Lt. Surge used a Super Potion on the weak mouse, sending it to almost full health. Jaroslava gave up on his bird Pokémon and switched it out with Dog that's On Fire.**

**So the Raichu used Double Team while Arcanine tried to use Flamethrower. It was the epic battle of the century, until finally the Flamethrower hit, causing the Raichu to faint. Jaroslava was handed the Thunderbadge, and Lt. Surge explained to him, "The Thunderbadge cranks up your Pokémon's speed! It also lets your Pokémon fly lightning-quick anytime, kid! You're special, kid! Take this!" He handed Jaroslava TM34, then continued, "TM34 contains Shock Wave! Teach it to an electric Pokémon!"**

**Without saying anything else, Jaroslava left the Gym, only to be blocked by the small tree from before. He asked Sandslash as it cut the tree down, "What is in these trees that makes them regenerate?"**

**Sandslash looked at its trainer and blinked twice. Jaroslava had no idea what it was saying and continued to walk once the tree fell down. But to make sure it didn't regrow again, Jaroslava ripped the tree out of the ground and threw it into the water.**

**Afterwards, both Jaroslava and Sandslash healed at a Pokémon center, then were about to leave, only to hear the sound of a boat. Jaroslava recognized it as the sound of the ship he took to the Elite Four. Sandslash seemed to recognize it, it grabbed Jaroslava's arm and dragged him to a dock.**

**There were two sailors there, Jaroslava passed the first one, but the second one stopped him by asking him, "Welcome to the S.S Anne! Excuse me, do you have a ticket?"**

**Jaroslava asked back, "What ticket?"**

**Sandslash took the ticket from earlier and showed it to the sailor. "Great! Welcome to the S.S Anne!"**

**He allowed Jaroslava and Sandslash to enter, so they went inside. First thing Jaroslava did was look to the right as he heard of a truck that was right of the S.S Anne. The only thing he saw was a small blur, so he shrugged it off and continued downwards.**

**Inside the ship were a few rooms, three hallways, and a staircase. Jaroslava walked into the first room, only to bump into a trainer. His battle message was, "I am but a solitary traveler... My sole companions and friends are Pokémon I caught on my journeys...**

**His first Pokémon was a Growlithe, while Jaroslava decided to use Sandslash. Due to Growlithe's Intimidate, Sandslash's attack was cut. Jaroslava commanded his Pokémon, "SPIKY BALL OF SAND, USE CLAW SCRATCH THING ATTACK MOVE!"**

**Sandslash took a moment to prepare its claws, then it struck the Growlithe, dealing some damage to it, but not enough to make it faint. The Growlithe used Leer, not really useful at the moment. Sandslash used another Slash, yet the Growlithe was still barely alive.**

**When it was the Growlithe's turn, it used Roar, which sent Sandslash back in and sent out ****Exeggcute. Jaroslava quickly looked at its moveset, then shouted, "EGG THAT IS AN OMLETT, USE SEED LEACH PLANT SUCK HEALTH FROM OPPONENT MOVE!"**

**The egg Pokémon shot three seeds at the Growlithe, causing the seeds to suck some HP and heal it. The Growlithe fainted from the HP that was drained, and the next Pokémon that was sent out was another Growlithe, so Jaroslava returned Exeggcute and sent out Pidgeot.**

**Pidgeot was faster than the Growlithe, so it went first. Jaroslava commanded it, "USE FLY ATTACK UP UNTIL NEXT TURN THEN STRIKE MOVE!"**

**It did as it was told and flew upwards at high speeds, forcing Growlithe to use a move. Growlithe used Roar, but it failed. On the next turn, Pidgeot crashed down on the fire-type, causing it to faint.**

**He exited out of the room, and moved onto the next one. Inside was someone who didn't want to battle. Jaroslava walked up to her and asked, "What are you about to say?"**

**She asked back, "You look tired. Would you like to take a short rest?"**

**"****Uhhh, sure."**

**He took a quick nap and his Pokémon were healed by the lady. Once Jaroslava woke up, he exited and went to the next room, only to have an immediate battle as the person ran up to Jaroslava and exclaimed, "You insolent pup! How dare you barge in!"**

**The gentleman's first Pokémon was a Nidoran****, and Jaroslava sent out his Pidgeot. He told it to use Gust, and it almost killed it, but not quite. It used Leer, which wouldn't save it on the next turn. Pidgeot used another gust, and the male poison-type Pokémon fainted.**

**Pidgeot didn't take that much damage in battle, so Jaroslava kept it in for the next Pokémon that would be sent out. What was sent out was a Nidoran****. It wasn't fast enough to go first, so Jaroslava told Pidgeot, "USE WING THING!"**

**The bird Pokémon flapped its wings back and forth to gather plenty of air. Once it had enough in its position, it shot all of the air at the female poison-type Pokémon, and it was barely alive. The Nidoran****used Leer, which once again, didn't help it live long. Another Gust was used, and the enemy fainted.**

**Jaroslava gladly took the wining money and healed, then went to the next door. He got disappointed over the fact that there wasn't a trainer battle, so he couldn't get more money. Frustrated, he left the room and tried the next one.**

**There wasn't a trainer battle in that room either, so he exited once more and walked into the next. There were two trainers and a Pokéball in that room, so he gladly fought the two for the Pokéball. The first one's battle message was, "I love Pokémon! Do you?"**

**He sent out another ****Nidoran****, but this time Jaroslava sent out his Arcanine. Arcanine was a level higher than the Nidoran****, so it went first. What Jaroslava commanded it was, "USE BURN RAT THING ATTACK MOVE!"**

**Arcanine prepared itself for a moment, then spat out a mass burst of flames that engulfed the rat-looking Pokémon. It fainted when it got hit, so Jaroslava easily won the battle and got more money to add to his stash, and at this rate, he would be a Pokémon millionaire (billionaire?).**

**After the battle ended, Jaroslava quickly healed his Pokémon just in case. Once he was done healing, he got back into the room and challenged the next trainer. Her Battle message was, "I collected these Pokémon from all around the world!"**

**The first Pokémon she sent out was a Pidgey, so Jaroslava sent out Sandslash thinking it was a good idea. Sandslash went first due to its very high level, so it used Rock Tomb (it chose Rock Tomb even though Jaroslava didn't tell it to use the move), which was super effective and thus caused the Pidgey to faint.**

**Jaroslava kept Sandslash in the battle, so the other trainer's last Pokémon was sent out. The Pokémon was a Nidoran****, so Jaroslava let Sandslash decide on what to do. It used Rock Tomb again, which killed it easily, making Jaroslava the winner of the battle.**

**He got his winning money, then picked up the Pokéball and opened it. Inside was TM31 (Brick Break), which he shoved into his nearly-exploding-by-the-looks-of-it backpack, and afterwards went to heal.**

**Inside of the next room, there wasn't any trainers inside so he left and was about to go into the next room, except it was just a hallway, so Jaroslava went down there. The room he just entered was the kitchen, so he took all the food that was prepared and put it into his backpack that he literally had to use duct tape on in order to keep it closed.**

**None of the chiefs cared about to food he was stealing, so Jaroslava kept on shoving it in his backpack. He also put three trashcans in just in case they might come in handy for later. The last thing he took was two sink heads because he thought it was a free water source.**

**There was another Pokéball laying in the corner of the room so Jaroslava picked it up and opened it, only to find a Great Ball. He barely put it into his backpack, then exited and went back down the hall.**

**At the end of the hall was a staircase, so Jaroslava climbed up it. Once at the end of the stairs, he turned around and saw another staircase and a sailor. Agitated from seeing more than one staircase, he whined, "Why do there have to be so many stairs?!"**

**No response was heard so Jaroslava walked down the hall and was about to climb up the second staircase, only to notice more doors. He felt relieved that there were more doors and so continued to go through the hallway of doors, starting with the first one.**

**Inside the first room of the hallway room, there was only one person who wasn't a trainer. Jaroslava left the room unhappily, then tried the next room. There were two trainers in that room, so Jaroslava challenged them both. The first one's battle message was, "Check out what I fished out!"**

**His first Pokémon was a Goldeen, while Jaroslava sent out Pidgeot. Goldeen was slower then Pidgeot, so it went after the bird. Jaroslava commanded his Pokémon, "USE FLY UP ATTACK DOWN MOVE ON FISHY HORN!"**

**The bird Pokémon fly up a great speeds, leaving the fish Pokémon to waste some PP on a move. What move it used was Water Sport, which wasn't useful at all. On the next turn, Pidgeot came crashing down on the Goldeen, causing it to faint. The next Pokémon was another Goldeen, but this time Jaroslava switched out Pidgeot for ****Exeggcute thinking it might do something.**

**Goldeen was sent out, and so did Jaroslava's Exeggcute. The Exeggcute went first because it was still a higher level, so Jaroslava quickly glanced at its moveset and told it, "USE NIGHTY-NIGHT DUST!"**

**The egg Pokémon sprinkled powder on the enemy Pokémon, and it fell asleep almost instantaneously. Once it fell asleep, Jaroslava commanded a different move to his Pokémon, "USE ONE TURN SUN SOAK TWO TURN SHOOT SUN BEAM!"**

**His Exeggcute took in sunlight while the Goldeen was still fast asleep, then on the next turn it shot a massive solar beam at it, causing it to faint easily due to the grass-type weakness. The fisherman's last Pokémon was a Tentacool, but after seeing what the Exeggcute could do, Jaroslava kept it in the battle.**

**He commanded it, "USE ONE TURN SUN SOAK TWO TURN SHOOT SUN BEAM AGAIN!"**

**The Exeggcute absorbed in more sunlight, then on the Tentacool's turn it tried to use Supersonic, except it missed. Exeggcute shot out another Solar Beam at the water Pokémon and it fainted when it struck.**

**Jaroslava won the battle and happily took the money, then walked forward one space to fight the next trainer whose battle message was, "Competing against the young keeps me youthful."**

**What the gentleman sent out was a *sigh, not again* Pikachu. Jaroslava threw all of his Pokéballs at the stupid annoying rat in hopes of easily defeating it, but it didn't work so Jaroslava had to tell it, "USE BODY SLAM MOVE!"**

**Pidgeot struck its body into the rat, causing it to faint fast. Since that was the gentleman's only Pokémon, Jaroslava won the battle and took the money, then notice a Pokéball near a bed that was in the room. He asked, "Can I take it?"**

**No response was heard, so Jaroslava gladly took the Pokéball and opened it, only to find some Stardust. He sprinkled the dust all over his backpack due to the lack of room for the bag. There were also no more trainers to battle in the room, so Jaroslava exited and tried the next one.**

**In that room, there wasn't any trainers, so Jaroslava left and entered the next room, only to face two trainers. The first trainer's battle message was, "I don't believe I saw you at the party?"**

**Her first Pokémon was a Rattata, but this time Jaroslava sent out his Arcanine. He told it, "USE BURN RAT WITH FLAME MOVE!"**

**Arcanine prepared itself for the move, then spat out a large burst of flames that completely covered the Rattata, making it faint. The next Pokémon was another Pikachu (seriously?). Jaroslava kept his Arcanine in and the annoying overrated rat came out of its Pokéball.**

**Jaroslava commanded it to use another Flamethrower, which it did, and the Pikachu fainted easily. After it fainted, Jaroslava had won and got his winning prize. As he was about to challenge the last trainer in the room, he noticed a Pokéball, so he was about to grab it. Only problem was, it was placed in a certain way, so Jaroslava triggered another trainer battle instead of getting the Pokéball.**

**The trainer's battle message was, "Which do you find more worthy, a strong or a rare Pokémon?"**

**His first Pokémon was a Growlithe, so Jaroslava sent out Arcanine again. Jaroslava commanded his canine Pokémon, "USE FAST ATTACK CHARGE AT ENEMY!"**

**At blinding speeds, the Arcanine charged straight at the Growlithe and struck it. The Growlithe nearly fainted, but it still managed to survive the attack. It used Leer when it was its turn, which didn't do much as the Arcanine used another Extreme Speed and the enemy fainted.**

**The last Pokémon was a Ponyta, so Jaroslava switched out Arcanine for Sandslash, then told it to use Slash. Sandslash used Earthquake instead of following its idiotic trainer's orders. Using Earthquake was super-effective, so the fire pony thing fainted once it got hit.**

**Once the battle was over, Jaroslava was the winner so he got the money, then he finally was able to open the Pokéball. He picked it up and opened it, then found an X Attack inside. That went into his Pocket because the backpack was unable to be opened.**

**He ran out of the room and back down the stairs to go heal, then ran all the way back to the next room. In that room, there were no trainers, so Jaroslava left and tried the next one. There were no trainers in that room, so Jaroslava exited that room and was about to go down another hall, only to be stopped by a trainer who challenged him, "Hey! Who are you? I didn't see you at the party. Let's test out our Pokémon's strength then."**

**Jaroslava added, "Ok. But if I win, give me your money and let me through."**

**The first Pokémon the weird-looking trainer sent out didn't look like any Pokémon Jaroslava had seen before. It had black spikes on its back and head, its legs were also black. Its body and head was green with purple-black eyes and it had two yellow claws.**

**While Jaroslava looked at the weird thing, the trainer asked, "What? Haven't you've seen a Ragraw before?"**

**Jaroslava exclaimed, "A what?"**

**"****You going to send out any Pokémon or what?"**

**Slowly, Jaroslava lifted up Sandslash's Pokéball, then threw it, which released Sandslash. The trainer shouted, "APHID! USE ICE PUNCH!"**

**The Pokémon the trainer dubbed 'Aphid' charge an icy fist forward that struck the Sandslash, knocking it back to the other side of the wall. Before saying anymore commands, Jaroslava raised his Pokédex to the unknown thing and scanned it, which gave out the result, '****_UNABLE TO IDENTIFY. WOULD YOU LIKE TO CHECK THE NATIONAL POKÉDEX?'_**

**He tapped the 'Yes' button and the Pokédex and it brought up this result. '****_Ragraw is a dual-type Ice/Psychic type Pokémon. Ragraw is No. 124 on the Pokédex. It is able to speak a language that sounds human. Research is under way to determine what is being said._****'**

**Jaroslava told Sandslash, "DO SOMETHING ON THIS THING!"**

**Sandslash closed its eyes for a moment, then shot them open and dug its claws deep into the ground. The whole room shook moments later, opening a large crack that seemed to aim more for the trainer then the Pokémon, but Jaroslava didn't notice.**

**The move dealt some damage, but not that much. On the enemy Pokémon's turn, the trainer commanded it, "USE BRICK BREAK!"**

**Ragraw used one of its claws and slammed it down on Sandslash, dealing some more damage to the ground-type. Jaroslava commanded his Pokémon, "HURRY UP! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE THIS BATTLE!"**

**Sandslash used Slash again, which did little damage. The mysterious trainer's Ragraw punched Sandslash, causing it to fall back and slam into Jaroslava. They both stumbled backwards and fell down, then the unknown trainer pointed out, "You know, I swear I've seen that Sandslash somewhere. I recognize those grey eyes, I just don't know why."**

**Jaroslava pushed Sandslash off of him, then asked slightly annoyed, "What do you mean by you recognize it? I found it in Oak's lab, so only me and Oak should know it, right?"**

**The trainer continued to command his Pokémon while not answering Jaroslava's question, "APHID! USE ICE BEAM!"**

**Sandslash was struck by the beam, and it dealt more damage from a critical hit that the move landed. The ground Pokémon fell on the floor, struggling to get up, however it did so anyway because I said so. Jaroslava returned it and sent out Arcanine, which didn't have a weakness to ice moves (Jaroslava didn't know that). He commanded it to use Extreme Speed, which dealt some decent damage, but not that much. On the Ragraw's turn, it used Surf which made it faint almost instantly. Jaroslava quickly returned Arcanine and sent out ****Exeggcute. He commanded it, "USE NIGHTY-NIGHT POWDER!"**

**The egg Pokémon sprinkled dust on the Ragraw, which made it fall asleep. Jaroslava then told it, "USE ONE TURN SUN SOAK TWO TURN SHOOT SUN BEAM!"**

**Exeggcute soaked in some sunlight from a nearby window, and because Ragraw was asleep it was turn two for Exeggcute, so it shot a massive beam of sunlight at the ice-psychic type, which wasn't very effective, so Jaroslava returned Exeggcute and sent out Arcanine to see if it was able to defeat Ragraw.**

**Ragraw was still sleeping so Arcanine was able to move. Before Jaroslava even commanded it, Arcanine used Flamethrower which was super-effective and thus managed to one-shot it. The trainer clenched his fist in anger and tossed another Pokéball, this time it released a blue goop thing with armor on its head, with only the tip uncovered.**

**Jaroslava once again pulled out his Pokédex and scanned it. The device gave out the same message from before, so Jaroslava tapped on 'Yes' and a message popped up on the screen, '****_Aquri is a Water type Pokémon, and part of the Water type starter line. Aquri is No. 009 in the Pokédex. It evolves from Gequi at level 36. It crushes its foe under its heavy body to cause fainting. In a pinch, it will withdraw inside its shell._****'**

**He put his Pokédex back into his Pocket, then returned Arcanine for ****Exeggcute. The trainer withdrew Aquri and replaced it with an orange red-eyed Pokémon with brown leaves on its legs. Jaroslava pulled out his Pokédex again and scanned it, then the entry came up, "****_Graag is a Water type Pokémon. Graag is No. 091 on the Pokédex. It evolves from Declime with a Water Stone. Its shell is extremely hard. It cannot be shattered, even with a bomb. The shell opens only when it is attacking._****'**

**After scanning it once more, Jaroslava put the Pokédex back in his pocket and commanded his ****Exeggcute, "USE ONE TURN SUN SOAK TWO TURN SHOOT SUN BEAM AGAIN!"**

**The Exeggcute soaked in some more sunlight from a nearby window, then the Graag went. Its trainer commanded it, "USE HYPER BEAM!"**

**Graag shot a large beam that did intense damage to the Exeggcute. The Exeggcute went to below half HP, but then the Exeggcute used Solar Beam which hit Graag, and it was super effective due to the water type, so Graag fainted once it hit.**

**Whoever the trainer was, he sent back out his Aquri and ordered it, "COME ON JELLO! DON'T MAKE ME LOSE! USE HYDRO PUMP!"**

**In one quick motion, the blue blob shot a large beam of water at the Exeggcute, causing it to faint. Jaroslava returned Exeggcute and sent out Arcanine, then told it the moment it came out of its Pokéball, "USE FAST ATTACK HIT ENEMY POKÉMON I NEVER SAW BEFORE!"**

**Arcanine followed its trainer's orders and swiftly ran up to the Aquri and hit it, also landing a critical hit, sending its health down to above half. Jaroslava asked, "How many more Pokémon do you have?"**

**The trainer smiled evilly, "One."**

**Aquri used Hydro Pump on Arcanine, which caused it to faint due to the super-effectiveness. Jaroslava pulled out another Pokéball from his Pokéball belt and threw it at the ground, this time it released Pidgeot. Jaroslava commanded it, "USE BIRDY FLY UP THEN GO BACK DOWN ON ENEMY TO GO KABOOM!"**

**Pidgeot flew up at high speeds into the sky, while Aquri used Hydro Pump again, only for the beam of water to miss because Pidgeot wasn't there. On the next turn, Pidgeot came crashing down on Aquri, which lowered its health down to below a quarter.**

**On the next turn, the trainer withdrew Aquri and smiled evilly once again, "Your no match for this Pokémon now..."**

**He threw his Pokéball at the ceiling, then it released a humanoid-looking black-grey thing with yellow claws, and yellow dots around its arms, legs, and head. The head also looked like a grey ice cream cone. After the Pokémon came out, Jaroslava had to take out his Pokédex once more to scan it. The Pokédex entry was this: '****_Armoreen is a dual-type Electric/Flying type Pokémon. Armoreen is No. 145 on the Pokédex. One of the legendary bird POKéMON. While it is flying, it makes crackling and snapping sounds._****'**

**After scanning it, Jaroslava put away his Pokédex and told his Pidgeot, "USE WIND ATTACK!"**

**Pidgeot flapped its wings back and forth to gather air until it had enough, then it shot it all out at the legendary Pokémon, which didn't do much damage as the legendary Pokémon was somehow a flying type, despite having no wings.**

**Once Pidgeot's turn ended, the trainer commanded his weird Pokémon, "USE THUNDER!"**

**Armoreen zapped the Pidgeot with a large shot of thunder, and it fainted due to super-effectiveness. Jaroslava pulled out Pidgeot's Pokéball and returned his knocked-out bird, then tossed Sandslash's Pokéball. He told it, "DO SOMETHING SPIKY BALL OF SAND BEFORE I LOSE THIS BATTLE!"**

**Sandslash threw massive rocks at the Armoreen, and because of the weakness against rock-type moves, it almost fainted, but still lived somehow. Armoreen used Steel Wing which wasn't very effective, so Sandslash tried another Rock Tomb and it succeeded.**

**The trainer sent back out Aquri, while Sandslash used Slash and finished the blue blob off. Jaroslava asked, "So, the money?"**

**Without looking away from Jaroslava's Sandslash, the trainer answered annoyed, "Fine. Here's 5,001 Pokédollars. Now frick off."**

**Jaroslava took the money and the trainer walked out of the way. After that intense battle, Jaroslava ran back down the two halls, down the stairs, and down the hall back to the second room to heal. Once he was done healing, he ran all the way back the where he and the other trainer battled, then he went up another staircase and saw another captain for the ship because the first one got thrown overboard by Jaroslava earlier. He walked up to the captain and asked, "What are you doing?"**

**The captain's response was, "Ooargh... I feel hideous... Urrp! Seasick..."**

**While the captain wasn't looking, Jaroslava took a book that was on a nearby table and swacked the captain with it. Then the captain exclaimed, "Whew! Thank you! I'm feeling much better now. You want to see my hidden Cut technique?"**

**"****Sure! Just hand me the paper so I don't have to listen to you blabbering."**

**"****I could show you my prized Cut technique if I weren't so ill... I know! You can have this! This hidden machine! Teach Cut to your Pokémon, and you can see it cut anytime!"**

**He gave HM01 to Jaroslava, which he had to place in his pocket because the backpack was off-limits. Then the captain explained, "Using Cut, you can chop down small trees. Why not try it with the trees around Vermilion City?"**

**Jaroslava went back down the stairs and ran down the hall. He managed to forget to turn and the end of the hall and wound up going up another staircase. Since Jaroslava didn't want to go back down the stairs again, he decided to go through the hall and exit another door which lead to an open place that was near the dock.**

**Before Jaroslava knew it, he was challenged by a sailor whose battle message was, "Ahoy there! Are you seasick?"**

**His first Pokémon was Machop, while Jaroslava sent out Sandslash and commanded it, "USE CLAW SCRATCH ATTACK MOVE!"**

**Sandslash prepared its claws, then slashed the opponent, but it did little damage. The Machop used Low Kick, which did neutral damage. Sandslash used Earthquake, and the Machop fell in the crack the earthquake caused. The next Pokémon the sailor sent out was a Tentacool, while Jaroslava kept Sandslash in the battle**

**Jaroslava commanded his Sandslash, "USE SCRATCH ENEMY ATTACK MOVE DAMAGE HIT ATTACK!"**

**Sandslash readied its claws, that scratched up the Tentacool, lowering its health the below half. Tentacool used Supersonic, which shot a confusion beam at the ground-type, causing confusion and giving a possible advantage for the enemy Pokémon. Sandslash was confused, but tried to use Slash anyways. However it failed as it hurt itself in its confusion and thus took some damage.**

**Tentacool tried using Constrict, so it wrapped its tentacles around Sandslash. Even though it was wrapped and couldn't be switched out, Sandslash tried to use Slash again, but it failed again as it still hurt itself in its confusion. Tentacool used Constrict again, which did some more damage, and Sandslash also took some damage from the first Constrict that was used.**

**However, Sandslash tried using Slash again, but this time it hit and Tentacool fainted. The sailor was defeated and Jaroslava took the money, then tried to find another trainer to battle and earn more money from. But before doing another battle, Jaroslava quickly ran back down the stairs and hallways, then ran back to where he was.**

**After looking around the middle of the ship (that's where he was), Jaroslava finally encountered a trainer who was another sailor. His battle message was, "Hey, matey! Let's do a little jig!"**

**His first Pokémon was a Machop, while Jaroslava sent out Sandslash. Jaroslava commanded his Pokémon, "USE CLAW SWIPE ENEMY AND SCRATCH ATTACK THING!"**

**Sandslash prepared its claws for a moment, then slashed the Machop. If the Slash wasn't a normal-type move, it might have done more damage. The enemy Machop used Low Kick, which did neutral damage. Sandslash used Earthquake, which almost killed it, but not quite.**

**Machop used another Low Kick, it did some more damage, but then Sandslash finished it off with another Earthquake. The next Pokémon was a Shellder, so Jaroslava decided to switch out Sandslash and replace it with his Pidgeot.**

**Jaroslava commanded his bird, "USE FOOTBALL COLLIDE ATTACK ENEMY WITH BODY MOVE!"**

**Pidgeot ran to the Shellder, then slammed into it, sending its HP below half. On the enemy's turn, Shellder used Icicle Spear, which dealt a lot of damage because of the super-effectiveness. Pidgeot used Gust before Jaroslava could even say anything, and the Shellder fainted by the flying-type move with the help of a critical hit.**

**The sailor was defeated, and Jaroslava took the money. With no more trainers in sight that he could battle, Jaroslava ran through a hallway, down a staircase, down another hall and staircase, he ran down the main hall near the exit, then sent out Sandslash and asked it, "You seem familiar with this place, so did I visit all of the rooms yet?"**

**Sandslash used its claws to write on the wall, '****No, go to the right of the hallway, then go down.****'**

**Jaroslava did as it wrote and ran to the end of the hall, then ran down and tripped over the railing of another staircase that was going down. Jaroslava tumbled down the stairs and hit the floor, then saw more rooms to go into.**

**The first room had no trainers, but a Pokéball that was just laying on a table. Jaroslava walked over to it and picked it up. He opened the Pokéball and inside was a Super Potion. Jaroslava put it in his pocket and left the room.**

**Inside of the next room was one normal person and a trainer. Jaroslava challenged the trainer who was another sailor. His battle message was, "Come on, then! My sailor's pride is at stake!"**

**His first Pokémon was a Horsea, while Jaroslava sent out Sandslash. Jaroslava commanded it, "USE BIG OPEN CRACK EAT ENEMY DO DAMAGE MOVE THING!"**

**Sandslash dug its claws into the ground, then the room began to shake and the Horsea took enough damage so that it was at a quarter of its health. It took a lot of damage from a critical. Horsea was about to use a move, but it randomly fainted. Jaroslava looked confused and asked Sandslash, "Sandslash, what move was that?"**

**The ground-type looked as confused as Jaroslava, so they had a staring contest for a while before another Shellder was sent out. Sandslash used Earthquake, then the Shellder fainted again. Jaroslava noticed that Sandslash wasn't gaining EXP from the two fainted Pokémon, so Jaroslava asked the sailor, "Are you causing this?"**

**No response was heard, so Jaroslava asked another question, "Don't you have any more Pokémon left?"**

**The sailor sent out a Tentacool, so Jaroslava kept in Sandslash and commanded it, "USE-"**

**But before he could finish his command, the Tentacool suddenly fainted, and Sandslash didn't gain any EXP. Jaroslava got even more confused and left the room, then went into the next one. Inside of the next one, Jaroslava was ambushed by yet another sailor whose battle message was, "I like feisty kids like you!"**

**He sent out a Horsea while Jaroslava sent out Sandslash. This time, Jaroslava let Sandslash decide on what to do, and the Sandslash used Earthquake, which caused it to faint when it hit. Jaroslava looked at Sandslash's EXP bar and it did go up a little, so Sandslash was getting EXP.**

**The next Pokémon that was sent out was another Horsea, so Jaroslava kept Sandslash in battle. Like before, Jaroslava let Sandslash decide on what move to do, and it used another Earthquake, which made the water Pokémon faint once the move hit. The last Pokémon that was sent out was a third Horsea.**

**Jaroslava kept Sandslash inside of the battle, so the Horsea was sent out. Sandslash used one last Earthquake, and it made the Horsea faint once it got struck. Like before, Jaroslava won the battle and took the prize money, then quickly ran back to heal. Once he finished healing, Sandslash pulled out a Pokéball that was in the room Jaroslava just battled in.**

**He took the Pokéball and opened it, then found an Ether inside of it. Jaroslava put it in his pocket, then went into the next room. Inside of the next room was a trainer and a Pokéball. Jaroslava challenged the trainer to a battle, and the trainer's (who was another sailor) battle message was, "Even us sailors have Pokémon, too!"**

**His first Pokémon was a Tentacool, while Jaroslava sent out ****Exeggcute. Jaroslava told his Exeggcute, "USE NIGHTY-NIGHT POWDER!"**

**Exeggcute sprinkled powder on the Tentacool, making it fall asleep. After it fell asleep, Jaroslava commanded it, "USE ONE TURN SUNLIGHT TWO TURN SHOOT SUN BEAM!"**

**The egg Pokémon absorbed in some sunlight, then on Tentacool's turn it didn't wake up so it was turn two. On turn two Exeggcute shot out a massive beam of sunlight at the water Pokémon, causing it to faint from the blow (and also because it was super-effective).**

**After the enemy Pokémon fainted, the sailor sent out a Staryu, but Jaroslava kept Exeggcute in because he could have it spam the Solar Beam button until the move ran out of PP. The Staryu was sent out and Jaroslava commanded his Pokémon to use another Solar Beam, which it did. However, since the Staryu was not asleep, it used Water Pulse that did little damage.**

**On the second turn Exeggcute shot out a massive solar beam at the enemy Pokémon, causing it to faint once hit due to the super-effectiveness. When the Pokémon fainted, Jaroslava won the battle and took the prize money. Afterwards, he ran back down the hall and up the stairs just to heal his Pokémon. Once he finished doing that, he went back in the room and picked up the Pokéball that he forgot to open, then opened it and found TM44 (Rest) Inside of it. Jaroslava shoved it in his pocket (don't forget, opening the backpack is a trap) and went into the next room.**

**In that room there were two more trainer to fight, so Jaroslava challenged the one on the left (Who was another sailor) first. His battle message was, "Matey, you're walking the plank if you lose!"**

**The first Pokémon the sailor sent out was a Machop, while Jaroslava sent out Sandslash. Jaroslava told it, "USE DECIDE ON WHAT TO USE!"**

**Sandslash took a step back, then charged and slammed into the opponent, causing it to faint from the super-effectiveness (what was used was Aerial Ace). Turns out that the sailor had only one Pokémon and thus Jaroslava won the battle.**

**Jaroslava walked right two steps which triggered a trainer battle with a fishing person. His battle message was, "Hello, stranger! I can't tell if you're from the seas or the mountains, but stop and chat. All my Pokémon are from the sea."**

**The fisherman had three Pokémon, the first one was a Tentacool, so when it got sent out Jaroslava sent Exeggcute out and told it, "USE ONE TURN SUN SOAK TWO TURN SHOOT SUN BEAM!"**

**And for the whole battle, Jaroslava winged it with that move, so there's no need to say it, but I'll write it anyway because I want some decent word countage (I know, that's not a word according to Word 2013 but I don't care).**

**Exeggcute soaked in some sunlight for its turn, then on the Tentacool's turn it used Poison Sting, dealing some damage to it. However, on the next turn, the Exeggcute shot out a blast of sunlight that made the lower-leveled Pokémon faint.**

**The next Pokémon was a Shellder, and Jaroslava kept Exeggcute in. Once Shellder was sent out, Jaroslava commanded it again, "USE ONE TURN SUN SOAK TWO TURN SHOOT SUN BEAM!"**

**While Exeggcute was soaking in the necessary sunlight, Shellder used Tackle, which did neutral damage, then Exeggcute shot out a beam of sunlight that (almost) instantly caused the Shellder to faint.**

**After the enemy Pokémon fainted, the sailor sent out Staryu. Exeggcute used another Solar Beam, so it soaked up some sunlight. Staryu used Recover for no reason because its HP was full, so Exeggcute easily made it faint. Jaroslava won the battle and took the money, then he took the prize money and left the room, then ran back down the hall and up the stairs to heal.**

**Before leaving, Jaroslava asked Sandslash, "So now are we done?"**

**Sandslash nodded and Jaroslava took that as a yes, so he left the ship. Once out on the dock, Jaroslava saw a Charmander with a tag tied around its neck and a Pokéball sitting next to it. Jaroslava walked up to it and crouched down, then looked at the tag which read in a hasty handwriting, "****CHARMANDER FOR SLAE! FREEW! IT ALSREADY HAS A NAME, IT IS NYSTARTLE.****"**

**Jaroslava took the tag off and threw it into the ocean, then picked up the Pokéball and sent the Charmander into it. After sucking the new member of Jaroslava's team in, he said, "I wonder..."**

**He sent out Pidgeot and climbed on it, then commanded it, "FLY ME TO THE RIGHT!"**

**Pidgeot flew up with Jaroslava looking like he's about to fall off, then the bird Pokémon flew to the right and landed on a small platform. Jaroslava fell off and got back up, then looked in front of him. What was in front of him was a grayish-blueish truck with a red line on its side. In the middle of the red line was a Pokéball icon.**

**After observing the truck, Jaroslava carefully looked under it, only to find nothing inside. He looked in the area where stuff can be placed, only to find nothing in there. Jaroslava hopped back on Pidgeot**

**Once Jaroslava got the final member of his Pokémon party, he flew back to the dock, only to see the S.S. Anne depart to wherever it goes. When the ship left, Jaroslava walked back up where the sailor was, then was forced out of the way by the sailor as he said, "The ship set sail."**

**No matter how hard Jaroslava tried, the sailor would just repeat saying that and then shove him away from the area. Jaroslava eventually gave up and returned to Vermillion City to heal at the Pokémon center.**

**After healing, Jaroslava sent out Sandslash and asked it, "So now where do we go?"**

**Sandslash grabbed Jaroslava's hand and ran into a building that had a green roof and a Pokéball on its doorframe. When he reached the inside of the building, Jaroslava saw four people and two Pokémon. Jaroslava was about to talk to the old guy at the end of a table, only for a Seel to jump on him, causing him to fall to the floor.**

**Jaroslava pushed the Pokémon off of him and asked the old guy, "What do I say again?"**

**The old guy gave an answer that was completely unrelated to what Jaroslava asked, "I chair the Pokémon Fan Club! I raise more than a hundred Pokémon! I'm very fussy when it comes to Pokémon! I surely am! So... Did you come visit to hear about my Pokémon?"**

**Sandslash looked at Jaroslava, and Jaroslava looked at Sandslash as they both knew that the old guy was crazy, but Jaroslava just said, "No..."**

**"****Oh. Come back when you want to hear my story!"**

**Jaroslava quickly reacted, "I meant to say yes!"**

**"****Good! Then listen up! My favorite Rapidash..."**

**Before the old guy could finish his sentence, Jaroslava cut him off and hurried him up, "Just get to the point."**

**"****Fine, fine."**

**The old guy gave Jaroslava a Bike Voucher and told him, "Use that to buy a bike free of charge! Don't worry, my favorite Fearow will fly me anywhere I need to go. So, I have no need for a bicycle. I hope you like cycling!"**

**Jaroslava looked at the coupon, then left the building and headed up towards Cerulean City. However, a trainer was blocking Jaroslava's way as he wanted to battle. Jaroslava accepted the battle, and the trainer's (camper's) battle message was, "Huh? You want to talk to me?"**

**The first Pokémon that was sent out was a Spearow, while Jaroslava sent out Arcanine. The first thing Arcanine did before Jaroslava could do anything was Extreme Speed, which caused the Spearow to faint. But when Jaroslava looked at Arcanine's EXP bar, it didn't go up at all.**

**Arcanine continued to ignore its trainer and thus used a Flamethrower, which burnt the camper to a crisp. The camper fell down and landed right next to a piece of burnt toast (how convenient), and Jaroslava returned his Arcanine, only to be challenged by another camper. Her battle message was, "Me? Well, okay. I'll play!"**

**The first Pokémon she sent out was a Pidgey, and Jaroslava sent out Arcanine again. He was about to tell it to do something, but Arcanine decided to make its own decisions. It spewed out a flamethrower everywhere, causing both the camper and the Pidgey to be burnt like the toast. The toast was heavily burnt (why am I talking about toast). Arcanine gained EXP this time, so Jaroslava got utterly confused and what was happening.**

**He robbed both of the camper's money and ran straight up after making a turn, sending him inside of a small building. Inside of it was a person and a staircase. Jaroslava whined, "More stairs?!"**

**Jaroslava ran down the stairs, only to hit a wall. He pushed himself out of the wall (there was a dent in the wall after he slammed into it) and looked around. Turns out that it was a hallway, so Jaroslava had to run down the hall. It was a very long hallway, as it took several seconds to reach, you guessed it (or maybe not), another staircase.**

**After whining about it some more as he went up it, Jaroslava reached a room that looked like the one he was in two paragraphs ago, only the person was different. He exited the building and looked around once more, only to find out he was near Saffron, so he ran up in hopes of getting a bike to speed up his progress a little.**

**Sandslash chopped down another small annoying tree and the duo ran up, then left and entered a bike shop (well, Sandslash was doing the directing). Inside, Sandslash took the Bike Voucher and handed it to the person who was working there, and in return he gave the Sandslash a bike, which it handed to Jaroslava.**

**They left the shop, then Jaroslava tried to ride on it, and he managed to ride it. However, Jaroslava wanted to see if the bike could withstand bumpy terrain, so guess where he rode it? In the Pokémon center. In there, Jaroslava saw that his bike was gone, and when he tried to ride it, Oak would magically appear and say, "Jaroslava! This isn't the time to use that!"**

**Jaroslava ignored what the professor said and rode the bike up the Pokémon center's second floor escalator, only to tumble back down the escalator and get crushed by his bike after reaching the top of the second floor. Oak reappeared and sighed, "I tried to warn you..."**

**As Jaroslava rode the around the center for hours trying to 'stop Oak from appearing each time he tried to ride it', Sandslash stepped outside and ran off towards Nugget Bridge as it was already night, then looked up and saw a nearly full moon (spoiler alert! The full moon occurs the next day!).**

**Sandslash stared at the moon for a moment, then its attention was quickly drawn to something else. The trainer that fought Jaroslava on the S.S. Anne was sitting on a ledge near a patch of flowers on the left. Sandslash inched a little closer, then heard the trainer complain to himself, "...Supposed to do this? I don't know where that ground bitch went and now I'm stuck finding it. If that other Sandslash was it, then how the hell do I get it? Scamming isn't going to help. It's not helping none!"**

**The last part was shouted as Sandslash turned around and made a run for it to try and find Jaroslava to warn him. Only issue was, the trainer heard Sandslash run off, and he moved his head towards its way. Once Sandslash got spotted, the trainer ran after it, and threw a Great Ball that spat out the Ragraw. The trainer commanded it, "APHID! USE ICE PUNCH!"**

**Ragraw punched the Sandslash who almost reached the end of the bridge with an icy fist which dealt plenty of damage to it. Sandslash leapt off the left side of the bridge after the hit and landed in the small pool of water which dealt damage the longer it stayed in it.**

**It took Sandslash a moment to realize that the trainer's plan was to get it in the water as before it knew it, the trainer told the Ragraw, "Ice Punch one last time."**

**The Ragraw prepared an icy fist, then before Sandslash could react, it had already fainted. Next thing that the trainer did was take the knocked-out Sandslash and laid it out on the bridge. He then looked carefully at it and checked its eyes, then faced his Ragraw and said to it, "We've found it alright. Now for the plot twist..."**

**(At sunrise...)**

**Jaroslava woke up off the floor and tried to figure out where he was as he closed his eyes too hard and traveled to the edge of the quantum universe. It took him ten seconds to snap back to reality land and he grabbed Sandslash's Pokéball and threw it, at first it seemed normal but then nothing came out of it. Jaroslava called, "Spiky Ball of Sand, are you even here?"**

**But no response was heard. Jaroslava looked around the Pokémon center and asked, "Does anyone here know where Spiky Ball of Sand went?"**

**Again, nothing was heard so Jaroslava asked another question, "Is anyone even listening?"**

**Once again, no. Jaroslava was about to ask something else, only to be interrupted by the Pokémon center's doors opening, and coming inside was a Butterfree. It flew to the ground and used Stun Spore to write a message that read, '****I know where it is. Follow me!****'**

**The Butterfree flew back out, and Jaroslava followed it, but then he stopped and asked, "Can I take a quick nap in the Pokémon center before we find it? I didn't sleep and got teleported to the edges of the place area with colorful dots."**

**Jaroslava went back in the center and was followed by the Butterfree. Once inside, the two took a rest in there, and thus concludes this massive chapter which is very long and over 8,500 words.**

* * *

Yup, you read that right. This chapter is over 8,500 words long, or 8,542 words and 16 pages in Word 2013 to be exact. So far, this is almost the longest Pokémon werewolf-themed fanfiction on the site! Or at least for now.

Also, please vote on my profile's polls. Or not. I don't know.

Oh, and also, THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE GAMES YOU PERSON IN THE COMENT SECTION WHO SAID I SHOULD GO LEAVE, GET IT RIGHT.

If you read this before June 11th, 2019, then you would notice that I removed the Squirtle.

And finally, a shout-out to the Japanese reader who was the first to read the story, and keep up to date on it (as in read all the chapters and read this one).

Anyways, rate/review


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sure you're expecting a novel out of Chapter 9 for the long wait, but it's the average chapter size. This chapter was 2,172 words. I also finished it in two days, 6/26/2019 and 6/27/2019. And for the first day and time ever, I used my Windows XP Linux account to write the maze part of the chapter.

I do not own Pokémon at all.

* * *

**Chatper 9**

**Jaroslava woke up with the Butterfree hovering over him. The Butterfree was flying around Jaroslava, trying to get him to move off of the couch he was on. He asked, "Why do you have to hurry me so much?"**

**Butterfree flew out the door quickly, with Jaroslava slowly trailing behind it. Once outside, Jaroslava asked it another question, "Why are you going so-"**

**However, Jaroslava woke up and realized what happened as he shouted suddenly, "WAIT A SECOND I REMEMBER NOW! WE HAVE TO FIND SPIKY BALL OF SAND!"**

**Now Jaroslava was running right behind the Butterfree, following its lead back to Nugget Bridge where he was stopped by the trainer that he fought on the S.S. Anne. The trainer said, not surprised on Jaroslava's appearance, "Oh, look who came. You again. Why are you here? Looking for something or something like that?"**

**Jaroslava answered the question, "Hell yeah! I need to find Spiky Ball of Sand!"**

**"****I challenge you to a battle."**

**"****But I don't have time! I need to find Spiky Ball of-"**

**The trainer mumbled, "Wimp."**

**Jaroslava heard that and asked like in that bad SpongeBob in Minecraft video, "What did you just say about me?"**

**"****Wow. You heard that. Ok then, I switched out my team, so FIGHT ME!"**

**Jaroslava grabbed the trainer by the neck and slammed him against the floor of the bridge with his claws coming out and his eyes started to glow yellow-gold (no Pokémon pun intended), "I'M NOT AN F-ING WIMP!"**

**He tossed the trainer into the river that was next to the bridge, then started to calm down slightly, but was still heavily breathing. The trainer grabbed the ground near the bridge and held on to it tightly, then sent out a yellow wasp-looking thing that was entirely yellow, had a horn on its head, and had red outer eyes, with blue in the center.**

**Still trying to calm down, Jaroslava didn't send out anything and just stood there. After a while, the trainer yelled, "WING, USE AERIAL ACE!"**

**The weird cocoon thing quickly flew in fast movements towards Jaroslava and struck him with its horn, leaving a small hole in Jaroslava's head. As a response, Jaroslava motioned for a Pokéball, then found one and tossed it, which let out his Pidgeot.**

**Slightly confused, the trainer asked, "What level is your Pidgeot?"**

**Jaroslava took out his Pokédex and scanned it, and the Pokédex gave the wanted information, "Pidgeot, the normal flying type. This Pokémon has a dazzling plumage of beautifully glossy feathers. Many trainers are captivated by the striking beauty of the feathers on its head, compelling them to choose Pidgeot as their Pokémon. Level: 43."**

**The trainer gave Jaroslava a weird look, "Did it just say level 43?"**

**"****Uh, yes?"**

**"****Shit. Wing, come back."**

**He returned the cocoon thing and took out another Pokéball after clipping the first one to his belt. The trainer tossed the Pokéball and out came the Aquri from before. Jaroslava asked, "So where can I get these weird Pokémon?"**

**The trainer answered, "If you beat me, I'll tell you."**

**"****Deal."**

**Jaroslava commanded his Pidgeot, "USE WING THING!"**

**Pidgeot flew its wings back in forth rapidly to gather air, and once there was enough air gathered, it sprayed all of it out at the Aquri, which did neutral damage. The Aquri used Water Gun, which struck the Pidgeot and caused it to faint, mostly from a critical hit.**

**Jaroslava placed his bag down and offered, "Ok, what if I gave you this?"**

**He waited for the trainer to respond, then he eventually heard a question. "Give me what?"**

**Jaroslava answered, "THIS!"**

**The next thing the trainer knew, Jaroslava quickly picked up his bag and threw it at the trainer, and upon colliding with the trainer, all the duct tape on the bag broke, and the trainer was blasted by all the force into the nearby river underneath the bridge.**

**As the trainer struggled to get out of the water, Jaroslava asked, "Wait, you can't swim?"**

**But the trainer was too busy trying to get out so he didn't respond. Jaroslava thought to himself, "**_What if Spiky Ball of Sand is in the river?_**"**

**He focused on the water, then jumped the bridge while shouting, "I'm coming for you Spiky Ball of Sand!" And fell into the water.**

**Jaroslava flowed downstream and reached a small door that looked like the one from Mt. Moon. Since he figured Sandslash was there, Jaroslava went inside without the knowledge of what was actually in there.**

**Turns out the place Jaroslava went into was Cerulean Cave, home of the 150****th**** Pokémon (whose name I'm not going to say yet). As he walked through the cave, the first obstacle that was in Jaroslava's way was a pool of water, so he sent out his Lapras and pushed it into the water, then hopped on it and rode it to an area with a ladder on it. Jaroslava climbed up the ladder and wound up in some sort of rock maze. He ran straight, turned down, then ran right, and encountered a Golbat. Jaroslava skipped the battle and continued going through the maze, walking down, right, and down again. He encountered some rocks, so he sent out his Lapras and told it, "Move the boulders out of the way somehow!"**

**So it did so by using Surf which somehow melted the two boulders. After that, he continued downwards, only to find out that there's a dead end. Jaroslava went back the way he came, then climbed down the ladder and used Surf left. That way had a bunch of quick turns that made Jaroslava nearly crash into a rock. At the end there was a ladder on some land, so he got off of his Lapras and climbed down the ladder (well, before he climbed down he returned his Lapras to its Pokéball). He walked around some rocks and climbed up a ladder. Up the ladder lead to another part of the maze, so Jaroslava went straight, then turned up and went left, then hit another dead end. He turned around and took a different path that had another one of the crumpled-up rocks, so Jaroslava did the same thing that he did before and had Lapras use.**

**He wound up going to two different paths and both ended with a dead end. Jaroslava turned around and was about to go back down the ladder, but then he realized something and said to himself, "Wait a second..."**

**Jaroslava jumped over the rocks until he reached an area with another crumpled-up rock, so he did the same as before and went down, then saw a dead end and jumped over the rocks to the right to reach another part of the maze. He went right after landing, then went up, then right, then down, then left, then down, then left, then had Lapras use Surf again on another crumpled-up boulder, then continued to go left, then up, then melted another crumpled-up boulder with surf again, continued going up, and hit a dead end.**

**At this rate, Jaroslava gave up and jumped right, then jumped down, then I raged at me not finding the right way and getting lost in the maze, and cutting ahead Jaroslava got an Ultra Ball and a Max Revive, and exited out of the maze and was using Surf on an ocean. He rode it and encountered Pokémon #150.**

**It had its eyes closed, and was floating. Jaroslava asked it, "When are you going to fight me?"**

**But it didn't respond, so Jaroslava sent out his Lapras again and told it, "USE SWIMMY SWIMMY SPLASHY SPLISH SPLASH!"**

**The Lapras knew it meant 'Use Surf!' but it also means an interesting message in Bathtubaneese which will not be mentioned so this story can stay at T. Lapras whipped up a massive wave of well, water. And no, it's not well water. The water was going to hit, but then the Pokémon used Reflect and the water hit the Lapras instead. Jaroslava commanded, "USE FREEZY RAY!"**

**Just as it was generating the beam in its mouth, the Pokémon opened its eyes and used Hyper Beam, which knocked the Lapras into the water, then before it could move again, the Pokémon used Focus Punch, and the Lapras fainted. Jaroslava stood there, trying to get the Pokémon to magically go into a Pokéball.**

**Both the Pokémon and Jaroslava just stared at each other, but then Jaroslava pulled out his Pokédex and scanned it, then this result popped up, "****_Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart._****"**

**When the Pokédex finished reading the info, Mewtwo used Ice Beam and shot Jaroslava with it, forcing him into a wall and causing him to go into the river. He swam back up and sent out all of his Pokémon (excluding Sandslash and the Lapras because it fainted), then told them, "USE THE MOST POWERFUL MOVE YOU HAVE!" All four of the Pokémon looked at their trainer for a second, then turned to Mewtwo. Pidgeot flew up and used Hyper Beam, while Charmander quickly ran to the right and shot a massive Flamethrower at the Mewtwo, then his Arcanine ran next to the Charmander and also used a Flamethrower. His Exeggcute used Solar Beam which was able to be used in one turn from all the sunlight it absorbed while still in its Pokéball.**

**And to top it all off, Jaroslava's Butterfree flew to where the battle was happening and used Solar Beam which also was done on that turn. All the blasts hit the Mewtwo, but it had a shield on, so it was able to reflect all the hits. It then used Recover and used Psychic on all of Jaroslava's Pokémon.**

**Jaroslava shouted from the river he was still in, "C'mon! You have to defeat this thingy so I can catch it!"**

**Mewtwo suddenly froze, and the other Pokémon froze too. Jaroslava climbed out of the river and asked the Mewtwo, "If you say nothing, can I catch you and you tell me where Sandslash is?"**

**It didn't even move, so Jaroslava returned all of his Pokémon and tossed the Ultra Ball he got from earlier at the Mewtwo. The ball shook two times, then it froze. Jaroslava questioned, "Hey... ...what's going on?"**

**The ground shook, then a large ball of light appeared and out of it came a Pokémon that looked like someone dumped Mew into a blender and left it in there for a few hours before taking it out. It floated around, then started to shoot shadow balls at the ground, mainly aiming for Jaroslava. Mewtwo caught fire, then the Mew goop flew into Mewtwo, and a large explosion happened. Before it did happen however, Jaroslava dived into the river, so he didn't blow up and survived.**

**Outside, the roof of the cave was blasted up and the walls were sent flying, and the trainer Jaroslava fought was hiding under the river, fiddling with some sort of device. He pressed a few buttons, and the Mewtwo came out of the cave and floated to the trainer. He laughed, "I beat an idiot and I didn't have to do much to do it!"**

**He climbed out of the river and commanded the mind-controlled Mewtwo, "Use Teleport and send me to the Elite Four."**

**But it didn't do as it was told. The trainer sighed, "Fine, I'll go ahead and re-edit your code so you know Teleport."**

**The trainer scanned Mewtwo with his device and started to erase and type in some words, then he commanded again, "Now use Teleport and bring me to the Elite Four!"**

**It warped itself and the trainer to the Elite Four, then the trainer said to himself, "This is going to be easy with this thing..."**

**And he entered the first door to challenge Lorelei.**

**-Meanwhile-**

**Jaroslava swam back up from the river and looked around the cave. He climbed out and exited after five hours of wondering around the place, only to find out that Cerulean was deserted and destroyed, with fire still around. He called out loud, "Spiky Ball of Sand!" But nothing was heard back.**

**He looked up at the sky, and it was getting darker, but Jaroslava didn't care and continued to search for his Sandslash. His search was cut short since the full moon's light shone on Jaroslava, so he transformed into a werewolf, did the whole transformation and howl at the end thing, then ran off into the forest while dodging the fire and debris.**

**Somewhere in the distance, another weird creature was staring down at him as he sprinted into the forest, and it was Mewthree X. Besides it was the Mew goop known as (or most likely not really known at all as) Mewtrance. They both looked down at the forest, then turned around and floated away.**

* * *

I'm sure you're going, 'What the hell is a Mewthree X and a Mewtrance?!'. They are from Pokémon Chaos Black, a ROM hack of Pokémon Fire Red and also is the first Pokémon I ever played. Why? Because look at PlayRetroGames, that's why.

Oh, and now it's official. My Pokémon werewolf story has surpassed the others at 25,994 as of this chapter. I'm really happy about this because the other two fanfics are complete and utter trash. They don't even fully focus on werewolves, as there are also VAMPIRES present.

Anyways, Rate/Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! I have Chapter 10 out! Also, there will be no more update notes due to the unpopularity of Chapter 9, but have fun reading!

I don't own Pokemon at all.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Jaroslava woke up with a fainted Squirtle on his head, which startled him and caused him to toss it somewhere. After throwing it, he realized he was dangling of Nugget Bridge slightly, so he got up and stumbled a bit before grabbing onto the railing. He tossed out a Pokéball which happened to contain the Charmander, then asked it, "What happened and why exactly am I feeling sick at a bridge?"**

**But the Charmander didn't speak English, so its response was, "Char Charmander Char."**

"**Never mind."**

**He tried to return the Charmander, but it swacked the ball away which made it bounce off the bridge and into the water. Jaroslava yelled at the Charmander, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"**

**It shrugged and took Jaroslava's Pokédex, then scanned itself with it, and then handed it back to Jaroslava. He read the Charmander's info, and this is what it read: **_**Charmander, the lizardy thingymon. It has a fire that, if it goes out, will make it die. This is why Charmander is best used when cooking marshmallows, because they are not deadly. Oh, and use Charmander with grass, bugs, ice, and steel types I think.**_

_**This Charmander likes: not entering its Pokéball because it doesn't like being in there.**_

_**Level: fifty-seven.**_**"**

**What Jaroslava actually listened to was the part about the Charmander's level. "LEVEL 57?! You should have turned into a, a, a giant plant!"**

**The Charmander turned its head sideways as if saying, "You mean Venusaur, right?" But it never said that as it couldn't speak English to Jaroslava.**

**Moving along, Jaroslava picked up a rock that was conveniently lying next to him and told the lizard Pokémon, "Ok, so if I toss this rock at you, you should evolve."**

**It stared at him for a few seconds, but then Jaroslava threw the rock at him, causing it to bounce off and fall into the river in the process. Jaroslava got reaaaally pissed and ran off for a few minutes, then came back with a large rock. "This should work!"**

**But the Charmander ran off the bridge before Jaroslava can drop the rock on it. He chased after the Charmander, but next to the second gym, the Charmander swacked Jaroslava with a wooden board it ripped off of some floor somewhere. Jaroslava pretended to collapse, so when the Charmander stood over him, he grabbed it by both legs and told it, "Do I have to put you in the old guy's place where he holds Pokémon hostage and you have to pay to get them back?"**

**Sighing, the Charmander dropped the wood, then Jaroslava picked it up and said, "Good, now help me find Spiky Ball of Sand."**

**It nodded, so Jaroslava threw the board into the river. After that, he tossed the Pokéball that contains his Pidgeot, then told it once the bird was fully out, "Fly me to a place that has Spiky Ball of Sand!"**

**The Pidgeot grabbed Jaroslava and his Charmander by its beak and took off, making him panic throughout the flight. It took about three minutes before Pidgeot let go of the Charmander and Jaroslava, causing both of them to crash-land on an island. There was a sign next to where Jaroslava landed, and it read, "Welcome to Cinnabar Island!"**

**Jaroslava lifted his head up and looked around, and what he saw was a large mansion, a Pokémon Gym, a lab of some sort, a Pokémart, and a Pokémon center. The first thing Jaroslava did was get up and go to the lab, but it was locked so he wasn't able to open it.**

**He kept slamming the door and punching it, but it didn't budge. A few moments later as Jaroslava was about to strangle the door somehow, a trainer who looked like him came onto the coast of the island and asked him, "Hey, what are you trying to achieve?"**

**There was five seconds of quietness before Jaroslava answered, "Uhh, trying to break down the door?"**

"**I got the key to it."**

"**So you're the gym leader?"**

**The trainer laughed a little, "Phhhhh, yeah right. I just got the key to it."**

"**Can you unlock it already?"**

"**Yeah, yeah, I'll unlock it."**

**Jaroslava moved to the side and the trainer unlocked the door to the gym, then released a Pidgeot and said to Jaroslava before flying off, "There. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to battle the Elite Four again."**

**The Pidgeot flapped its wings hard, causing heavy amounts of dust to circle the bird, then it shot into the sky. Jaroslava shrugged and entered the gym successfully this time. Inside were two Rhydon statues and the same person Jaroslava kept on ignoring, so he walked up and slammed into a door. He asked the wall, "What gives?!"**

**A machine that was next to Jaroslava answered, "Pokémon quiz! Get it right, and the door opens to the next room. Get it wrong, and face a trainer! If you want to conserve your Pokémon for the Gym Leader... Then get it right! Here we go! Caterpie evolves into Metapod?"**

**Jaroslava got confused and guessed, "Uhhh, yes?" and pressed the 'Yes' button that was on the front of the machine.**

**A few seconds later it spat out the answer, "You're absolutely correct! Go on through!"**

**The previously closed door opened, and Jaroslava went through. There were two trainers, but Jaroslava didn't need to battle the first one so he ignored it. However, the second one had another quiz machine. It questioned him, "There are nine certified Pokémon League Badges?"**

**Due to the lack of any Pokémon knowledge, Jaroslava went with the same answer as before. The machine responded, "Bad call!" And a trainer stepped up to him.**

**His battle message was, "I've studied Pokémon thoroughly. You can't win!"**

**He tossed a Pokéball that released a Ponyta, which was shortly followed by Jaroslava grabbing a random Pokéball from his belt and tossing it out. When it hit the ground and bounced off, his Lapras that I forgot existed came out and spat a little water out. Jaroslava looked through the water Pokémon's moveset with his Pokédex and commanded it, "USE FIRE HYDRANT GUN!"**

**Without warning, the Lapras shot out a massive beam of water which one-shot the enemy's Pokémon. The trainer was going to send out a Charmander, so Jaroslava kept the Lapras in because he figured it was very powerful. So the Charmander was sent out and Jaroslava commanded the same attack, so it fainted in one shot as well. As you can tell, the rest of the trainer's Pokémon was a breeze, so I'll just skip the rest so you don't have to read through it.**

**The next door opened up and Jaroslava ran down and reached the next area, where yet another quiz machine stood. He walked up to it and it asked, "Poliwag evolves three times?"**

**Jaroslava actually knew this one, as one time he got shot by one and it evolved. He pressed the 'No' button and the machine, then it responded, "You're absolutely correct! Go on through!"**

**Once the next door opened, Jaroslava went to the next machine in the room and it asked, "Are electric moves effective against ground-type Pokémon?"**

**Turns out Jaroslava also knew the answer to this because he went surfing the Pokénet and saw an article about how Ash was using a Gameshark in the Pokémon anime to make electric super-effective against everything. Jaroslava pressed the 'No' button again and the machine gave the same answer as before, with the door opening afterwards.**

**In the next room stood the second-to-last quiz machine, so he was almost at the end of this nightmare for him (it has a lot of thinking you know!). The machine asked, "Pokémon of the same kind and level are not identical?"**

**Jaroslava just guessed and hit the 'Yes' button. The machine repeated what was said before and allowed access to the next room. The final room's quiz machine asked Jaroslava once he entered, "TM28 contains Tombstony?"**

**Like before, Jaroslava had to guess and he was wrong. What is Tombstony anyways? The trainer walked up to Jaroslava. "Fire is weak against H20."**

**The trainer's first Pokémon was a Growlithe, while Jaroslava sent out his Lapras. Jaroslava commanded his Lapras to use Hydro Pump again, which it did, and the Growlithe fainted. There was also a critical hit, but it was overkill in the end. Next Pokémon was a Vulpix, which also got killed easily.**

**And finally, Jaroslava had reached the Gym Leader and was prepared to fight him, but after a quick heal at the center. Back at the gym, Jaroslava challenged him and his battle message was, "Hah! I am Blaine, the red-hot leader of Cinnabar Gym! My fiery Pokémon are all rough and ready with intense heat! They incinerate all challengers! Hah! You better have Burn Heal!"**

**Blaine sent out a Growlithe, while Jaroslava sent out his Lapras again. Jaroslava told his Lapras, "USE FIRE HYDRANT GUN AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!"**

**It did as it was told and the Lapras used Hydro Pump, making the Growlithe faint on the first turn. Next up was a Ponyta, which fainted in one turn too, and the Lapras went up a level once the Ponyta was defeated. Jaroslava noticed it was trying to learn Safeguard, but he considered it to be useless and didn't let it learn the move.**

**After the Ponyta was a Rapidash, which sounds like some bad MLP name. This time, it actually used a move (Fire Blast) on the Lapras, but it wasn't very effective due to type disadvantage. However, a single Hydro Pump one-shot it easily. Blaine's last Pokémon was an Arcanine, but it didn't really matter to Jaroslava because he figured it would die on the second or first turn. The Arcanine was sent out and used Fire Blast on the Lapras, sending its health to 49.**

**The Lapras used Surf which didn't kill it yet, but Jaroslava figured another Hydro Pump would work. That is, if the Arcanine didn't use another Fire Blast and cause his Lapras to faint. Jaroslava panicked slightly but grabbed another Pokéball at random and tossed it. It bounced on the ground and released a Pidgeot, So Jaroslava told it, "DO SOMETHING!"**

**It gathered a lot of air in the center of its wings and blew it all out at the Arcanine, almost defeating it in the process. The Arcanine used another Fire Blast which almost killed the bird, but it still lived long enough to use another Wing Attack, but Blaine used a Hyper Potion which sent the damn Pokémon to full health. The Wing Attack didn't do much damage, so Jaroslava let it decide on the moves.**

**Next move that was used by the Pidgeot was Quick Attack, but it didn't do much either. Jaroslava sent out his Charmander, and it used Dragon Rage. Charmander used Dragon Rage again which almost killed it, but the Arcanine used Take Down and pretty much killed itself. Jaroslava got the Volcano Badge, and left so he won't have to hear any dialogue. Outside the building Jaroslava saw a boat parked near the coast of Cinnabar, but he decided to not board it just yet and went to heal.**

**When he finished healing, Jaroslava went to the top of the island and swam (no, I don't mean used Surf. I mean he actually SWAM) upwards and avoided any trainers that wanted to fight him. Near the top was a single patch of grass that Jaroslava avoided, but once he got back on ground he recognized where he was. Jaroslava wound up in Pallet Town again. He looked around and asked, "Is this a prank?"**

**But no, it wasn't. Jaroslava walked through the patch of grass that he originally went through, but on the third grass patch he encountered a Pidgey. Jaroslava caught one already, so he moved on and kept on walking up. The next Pokémon he found was another Pidgey, and like before he ignored it and continued going up.**

**He pasted the last area of grass and wound up back in Viridian again, so he looked to see if anything was different. A small tree was blocking a Pokéball, so Jaroslava had his Arcanine burn down the tree, then he picked up the Pokéball and opened it. Inside was a normal Potion, but it wasn't really helpful now. He ran past the old guy who gives the annoying tutorials and looked at the gym. Jaroslava tried opening the doors, and they opened, so he went inside.**

**In the gym, a few pads with arrows on them were laid about, so Jaroslava stepped on one that pointed up and started to spin upwards. He stopped a moment later on a yellow tile which had a left and a down arrow. Jaroslava stepped on the left arrow and spun next to a trainer. Below the trainer was a right arrow, and Jaroslava stepped on it which brought he next to the down arrow, and he stepped on it. Back at the beginning, Jaroslava took a different route that had no arrows, but three trainers instead. Jaroslava avoided the trainers and went up, only for a trainer to challenge him. The trainer's battle message was, "The truly talented win with style."**

**His first Pokémon was a Marowak, while Jaroslava sent out his Lapras again figuring it would defeat everything like before. Jaroslava told his Lapras, "USE SPLISHY SPLASHY!"**

**Lapras used Surf and the Marowak fainted in one hit, probably from the super-effectiveness and the critical hit. Next up was a Rhyhorn, but Jaroslava still kept his Lapras in. He commanded it, "JUST KEEP SPRAYING WATER AT ALL THE POKÉMON!"**

**The same move was used, and another critical hit and super effective occurred. No, I'm not writing it this way, the game said so. Rhyhorn fainted and a Nidoqueen was going to be sent out next. Lapras stayed in the battle and the enemy Pokémon was sent out. Still following Jaroslava's orders, the Lapras used another Surf which didn't do a critical hit, but the Nidoqueen still fainted anyways because water is super-effective against ground.**

**After that was a Nidorina, but Jaroslava still let his Lapras battle because it got him this far. Surprisingly, a Surf didn't one-shot it, so a Double Kick was used on the Lapras, lowering its health. However, on the second turn the Nidorina fainted and a Marowak was sent out. Jaroslava kept Lapras in like before and it used Surf another time, making the Marowak faint with some help of a critical hit. The Lapras went up a level and became level 44, and the trainer was finally defeated. Jaroslava went back for a quick heal, then continued to go through the maze.**

**Only issue? Another trainer was blocking Jaroslava's path to the Gym Leader, forcing a battle to be triggered. The trainer's battle message was, "I'm the karate king! Your fate rests with me!"**

**The trainer sent out a Machoke and Jaroslava sent out his Lapras yet again. Like last battle, he told it the same thing and a Surf was used, not even doing enough damage to reach the red zone. In return, the Machoke used Foresight which didn't even damage its enemy, so Lapras used another Surf and killed it. A Machop was released from its Pokéball, and the Lapras used Surf again. This time a critical hit helped kill it faster, so the Machop got one-shot.**

**Next up was another Machoke, and as soon as it got sent out the Lapras used Surf again, but it didn't die just yet. The Machoke used Vital Throw and lowered Lapras' health to 106, and one last surf made the Machoke faint. He trainer got defeated, and Jaroslava healed his Pokémon.**

**When he came back to the gym, Jaroslava walked up the gym leader, and to Jaroslava he looked very familiar. But Jaroslava challenged him anyways. His battle message was, "Oh, so you found me. I'll give you the badge if you beat me, but I doubt you'll win with the power of the Pokémon I have."**

**Jaroslava grabbed the Pokéball that Lapras was in, and tossed it out. The Gym Leader released a Rhyhorn, so a single Surf did the trick. Another Rhyhorn was sent out, and Surf killed that one too. Before sending out another Pokémon, the Gym Leader commented, "You're actually doing better than the others. Weird."**

**He threw a Pokéball which released a Nidoqueen, which somehow survived the Surf at 1HP. Earthquake is what the Nidoqueen used, and the Lapras was left 53 health mostly from a critical hit. The next usage of Surf would have been a knock-out, but the Gym Leader used a Hyper Potion. Next Surf did a little less damage then the first one, but still left it in the red zone. Once again, a Hyper Potion was used and the Nidoqueen was at full health, Surf lowered the health to the red zone, but another Surf was quick enough to finish the Pokémon off.**

**Lapras reached level 45, then the Gym Leader sent out a Nidoking. Before a single Surf could be used, the Nidoking used Earthquake and the Lapras fainted. As Jaroslava grabbed another Pokéball, the Gym Leader laughed, "I knew it had to faint once you reached Ratking."**

**The next Pokémon Jaroslava sent out was his Charmander, since it was his second most powerful Pokémon (as stupid as it sounds). It used a single Flamethrower before dying from an Earthquake, and Jaroslava sent out his Arcanine and told it to use something, and it used Extremespeed. A critical hit helped kill the Nidoking, and his Arcanine got poisoned.**

**Finally Jaroslava reached the last Pokémon of the Gym Leader, and it was a Digtrio. A single Extremespeed one-shot it and Jaroslava had won. His Arcanine went up a level and was now level 53, and the Gym Leader admitted, "Wow. You won. Here's the Earthbadge as proof of your win."**

**He handed a badge to Jaroslava and added on, "Oh, and here is TM26. It's Earthquake."**

**Jaroslava took the floppy disk-looking item and shoved it into his pocket, then exited with a lot of spinning and healed at the center. Now, as night was falling, Jaroslava slept in the center and wondered if Sandslash was in the league.**

**-Meanwhile-**

**The Gym Leader booted up a Pokédex and wondered outside. He looked at the pictures that showed Pokémon, but the one he stared at was Mewtrance and Mewthree X's picture. He questioned himself, "Why have I caught all the others, but now these? Where can they be?"**

**He used the 'locate' feature and started to search for them, more specifically near some mountains that were located by the league...**

* * *

Ok, so I probably made a few typos but note that a few parts were written at night, and I fell asleep past 12:00PM that night. And if the font is different, please note I posted this in LibreOffice which doesn't support the Batang font.

Anyways, Rate/Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Oyyyy! So now Chapter 11 is done, but turns out there will be roughly 13 chapters total! If this is the case, then Jaroslava will be nearly at the end of his Kanto journey! Now, enjoy reading!

I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Jaroslava woke up not in the center, but in the forest. He looked around and only saw trees everywhere, or at least until he looked right, then he saw Route 2. Jaroslava walked to Route 2 and traveled down, went through a small gate thing, had his Arcanine burn a small tree down (and set fire to the other trees because why not?), reach Viridian, then go through the small path to the right.**

**Before continuing, Jaroslava checked to see if all his Pokémon were with him, and they were, so he continued by going up. However, the same orange-haired rival showed up near Jaroslava. He asked, "Oh? You made it here? I thought Mewtrance and Mewthree X turned you into goop."**

**Hearing their names, Jaroslava demanded, "Why do you know those thing's names?!"**

**"****Nothing you should know. I don't think you did any research. Anyways, since I'm your rival, let's battle to test out our Pokémon before advancing to the Elite Four."**

**"****You're on!"**

**They backed up to make space, then sent out their Pokémon. Jaroslava's rival sent out a Pidgeot, while Jaroslava sent out his Lapras again. The rival's Pidgeot was two levels higher than the Lapras, so it was able to use a Wing Attack before Jaroslava even shouted anything. But Lapras made its own choice and used an Ice Beam instead of Surf, which is what Jaroslava would have said. The beam was super-effective, and it almost killed the Pidgeot. Another Wing Attack, then a second Ice Beam, and the Ice Beam finished the bird off.**

**After the bird fainted, Lapras was at 120 health, and a Rhyhorn was going to be sent out next. Since the Rhyhorn got easily killed at the gym, Jaroslava commanded his Pokémon, "USE SPLISHY SPLASHY SPLOOSH!"**

**Following its trainers orders, Lapras prepared a Surf, and it hit the Rhyhorn before it could attack. With the second Pokémon out of the way, the rival tossed a Pokéball which released an Exeggcute. Jaroslava returned his Lapras and sent out his Arcanine, then told it, "USE BURNY BURN!"**

**The Arcanine shot out a burst of smaller, but still deadly flames that burned the egg Pokémon and made it faint in one blow. An Aquri was next up, and Jaroslava sent out his Exeggcute. He told it, "USE HEALTH SUCKING SEED BOMBS!"**

**Somehow understanding what to do, the egg Pokémon shot seeds at the Aquri, but only after the blob used Bite, which was super-effective and nearly made it faint. Once seeded, Jaroslava kept the Exeggcute in battle to use Sleep Powder, but another Bite from the Aquri killed it before the move could even be used or said.**

**Jaroslava sent out his Lapras, and a little health from the Aquri was sucked and sent to his Lapras once it was out of its Pokéball. Like before, it didn't listen to its trainer and used Ice Beam, but it wasn't very effective. More health was sucked and the Lapras used Body Slam while Jaroslava told it to use Surf. Body Slam did even less damage then the Ice Beam, so Jaroslava commanded, "USE SURF ALREADY!"**

**Finally, the Lapras listened and used Surf, and upon impact the Aquri fainted. Lapras gained some EXP (and Charmander got a level up, but that was because I selected the wrong move for Exeggcute when I was playing, so I had to switch to a high-leveled Pokémon and use a Max Revive, then Butterfree fainted and I went back to Exeggcute, and finally I wrote the scene. It's just I didn't want to refresh my game, so deal with it, okay?)**

**Up next was a Growlithe, so Jaroslava kept his Lapras in still. Both the Growlithe and the Lapras were at the same level, but Jaroslava still told Lapras the same command. "USE SPOOSHY SPLISHY SPLASHY!"**

**Lapras used Surf on the Growlithe, and it fainted in one hit. Last Pokémon was the rival's Alakazam. Once again, the Lapras used Surf, but Alakazam used Disable and that plan was ruined. With Surf disabled, Lapras tried Ice Beam, which was too slow since Alakazam was able to use Psychic and Lapras' health was sent to 64. Ice Beam almost did half, so Jaroslava told it to use another Ice Beam.**

**Issue was, Lapras fainted from a Psychic and never was able to attack, so Jaroslava sent out his Charmander. Before saying a move, Jaroslava asked the Charmander, "So why are you still a Charmander at such a high level?"**

**It was a Pokémon, so Jaroslava got no response back. He commanded it, "USE WATER DEPARTMENT!"**

**Alakazam used Calm Mind, then Charmander used Flamethrower and a massive burst of flames scorched the Psychic type a little, not even killing it. One Psychic from the Alakazam somehow one-shot it, so Jaroslava sent out his Arcanine next. He told it, "USE FAST POW POW MOVE!"**

**Arcanine ran extremely fast towards the Alakazam, making it faint in one hit. The rival ran out of Pokémon, so Jaroslava won the battle. Jaroslava's rival sighed, "Great. This idiot beat me. Here, I'll pay you 1,980 dollars to fuck off."**

**Jaroslava gladly took the cash and continued his way to the Indigo Plateau. However, something stopped him. Charmander came out of its Pokéball, still fainted, then started to glow white. Its flame got bigger, while its claws grew longer and sharper. A small lump on its head stretched out to look like a backwards horn, and it got taller.**

**The Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon, but because it was still unconscious Jaroslava but it back in its Pokéball and ran to the nearest Pokémon center to heal, then ran back to where he originally was to progress.**

**He had to go through another small gate, but at the exit someone stopped him from continuing to go up. "You can pass here only if you have the Boulderbadge."**

**Jaroslava bent the collar on his jacket to show all the badges he got. The guard exclaimed, "Oh! That is the Boulderbadge! Go right ahead."**

**He let Jaroslava go through, but shortly after going up he was stopped by another guard. "You can pass here only if-"**

**Like before, Jaroslava showed the guard his badges and was allowed to go up. A third guard was there, so Jaroslava showed the badges again and repeated with the fourth guard, then had to swim through an area of water. The bright side of swimming instead of using Surf was, Jaroslava could dive under the sight of the fifth and sixth guards, then had to go back on land to continue.**

**A single patch of grass with some scattered rocks was blocking the path, so Jaroslava was forced to walk through it. On the first tile of grass, a level 40 Fearow jumped out and caused a fight to occur. Lapras was sent out yet again as Jaroslava commanded it, "USE FREEZE RAY!"**

**The Lapras shot a massive beam of ice at the Fearow, making it faint in one hit. After it fainted, Jaroslava ran up and out of the grass, past another two guards, and into a cave. Inside the cave was bright, so it wasn't like Rock Tunnel. Boulders were around this place, but Jaroslava ignored them and climbed up a ledge that was blocked by another ledge. He ran down and accidently triggered a trainer battle. The trainer's battle message was, "I wonder if you are good enough for me?"**

**Her first Pokémon was a Persian, and Jaroslava still sent out Lapras. He commanded it, "USE SWIMMY SWAM!"**

**Persian tried to use Screech, but it missed so the Lapras splashed a huge wave of water on the cat, lowering its health to below half. The cat used Pay Day and sprayed coins everywhere, but another Surf from the Lapras killed it. Speaking of Lapras, it reached level 46. Next up was a Ponyta, so Jaroslava kept Lapras in. The fire-type was sent out and tried to use a Take Down, but it missed. Lapras killed it in one hit with a Surf on the next turn, so another Pokémon was going to be sent next. A Rapidash came out of its trainer's Pokéball, and it used Stomp which lower Lapras' health to 102. Surf was used again by Lapras and Rapidash fainted.**

**Vulpix was up next, and Jaroslava still let Lapras fight. Like before, Lapras used Surf and it struck first, making the fox thing faint in one hit. Vulpix's evolution which was Ninetales was sent out, and it used Fire Spin, making a fire vortex trap the Lapras. Surd got used, but didn't fully make the fire Pokémon faint, so Jaroslava commanded his Lapras, "KEEP USING SPLOOSH SPLASH!"**

**Lapras tried another Surf, but only after the trainer used a Hyper Potion. The Surf did a little less than before, but still made its enemy go in the red zone of health. Ninetales used Fire Spin again, but another Surf made it faint. Finally, the trainer was defeated and Jaroslava got the cash, then he backtracked to the Pokémon center to heal. When the healing process was complete and Jaroslava was back to Victory Road again, the sky got darker all of a sudden and it started to rain heavily. Jaroslava noticed to rain and suspiciously said, "Something's not right here. I feel like a Pokémon's going to rip my head off or somebody dies. Maybe I should go rob a Pokémart just in case."**

**He got on his Pidgeot and flew back to Cinnabar, except small gray flakes were falling from the sky. Jaroslava kept his head low otherwise a flake would go into his mouth and he would go on a coughing fit, but eventually he made his way to the Pokémart. At the mart, Jaroslava stole 50 Ultra Balls, 25 Great Balls, 10 Pokéballs, 55 Hyper Potions, 32 Revives, 62 Full Heals, 12 Escape Ropes, and 57 Max Repels. Once finished, he ran out and flew back to the Pokémon center in Viridian.**

**On his way there, the Gym Leader jumped over the fence near some trees and noticed Jaroslava, then asked him in a hurried voice, "Where are the Pokémon you saw?"**

**Jaroslava backed away a little and asked another question, "Why are you asking that and how do you know I saw them?"**

**"****Don't ask! There were weird creatures roaming around the forest, and I never saw any Pokémon look like what I saw!"**

**"****What did they look like?"**

**The guy pulled out his own Pokédex and showed Jaroslava a picture of some blue blob with a dark blue head. He then moved his finger across the Pokédex to show an image of another blob, but this time it was orange with a red outline and had three heads. From the image, it looked like each head was about to split, yet it wasn't going to.**

**After showing the second picture, the Gym Leader slid his finger across the screen while warning, "This image is the creepiest from what I've seen."**

**What Jaroslava saw was a Sceptile, but it had the face of a Slugma with the eyes and mouth of a Furret, it also had Eevee ears and Phanpy legs with some Gastly particle effects around it. Jaroslava rubbed his eyes and wished he could un-see what he just saw, but the trainer swiped the Pokédex again and Jaroslava recognized what came on screen. It was the werewolf that bit him back in Viridian Forest.**

**Almost immediately after seeing the picture Jaroslava jerked his head up and asked, "Where did you see that thing?"**

**"****I... think it was in the forest."**

**"****Where?"**

**"****I don't know already!"**

**Silence occurred between the two, but the conversation was picked back up again when the Gym Leader pulled out a Pokéball and offered, "If I drop you off at the Indigo Plateau, will you leave me alone?"**

**Jaroslava gladly accepted it and the owner of the gym tossed out a Pokéball, but what came out of it was a Deoxys. Not knowing what it was, Jaroslava asked, "What is that thingy?"**

**But the guy didn't respond as he commanded the Pokémon, "Use Teleport and send us to the Plateau."**

**All three of them got sent to the Indigo Plateau's doorstep, and Jaroslava hurried inside as thunder went off in the distance. The person who sent out the Deoxys returned it to its Pokéball, then entered the building and walked through the door that lead to the Elite Four. Meanwhile, Jaroslava healed all his Pokémon, then heard his phone ring. Jaroslava pulled his Nokia 6230i out and answered the call, only to hear the voice on the other end say, "If you want your ball of sand back, beat everyone at the Elite Four and face me."**

**Whoever was calling hung up before Jaroslava could say anything, so he put the phone back in his pocket and was about to challenge the Elite Four, but then he decided to take a small break in the center to sleep. He looked around for a pillow or something, but loads of trainers who were going to fight the Elite Four had already taken them. Jaroslava collapsed on the escalator and waited for it to be day.**

**-Meanwhile outside the forests of the Indigo Plateau-**

**The Gym Leader, or more Specifically Hunter (that's what the file said) was near the edge of the forest that covered most of the area. He looked around and saw a large gray cloud form near the champion's room. He got a little closer to the cloud, only to feel the pull of some kind of invisible force. It dragged him closer and closer, then a purple creature that was Mewthree X appeared from the air and looked at Hunter with red eyes. Mewthree X grabbed him by the neck using its power, then brought a hand up and slashed him. The force of the slash knocked him out of its reach, but Hunter still slammed into the ground hard. He reached for a Master Ball, one from his Master Ball stash, and threw it. A shield reflected the ball into a tree as it telepathically laughed to Hunter, "****_Don't you know you can't catch people, nor their Pokémon...?"_**

* * *

For those of you wondering, Hunter is a cameo from my fully complete Pokémon Fire Red file, well, I only completed the Pokédex in that one but you get my point. Or maybe you don't. I don't know.

Rate/Review plz!


	12. Chapter 12

Yeah, I might finish this story by before the end of the month. Anyways, I might do the post-game things, but I don't know yet. For now, enjoy the story!

I don't own Pokémon, okay?

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Jaroslava woke up in the center this time, unlike before where he was in the forest. He got up, then tripped as the escalator he was sleeping on moved up, while he ran down. After getting back up again, Jaroslava ran through the door that lead to the Elite Four without thinking first, only to reach an empty room. Since another door was open, Jaroslava ran through that one and reached another room, this time it had someone inside of it. The person's battle message was, "I am Bruno of the Elite Four! Through rigorous training, people and Pokémon can become stronger without limit. I've lived and trained with my fighting Pokémon! And that will never change! You! We will grind you down with our superior power! Hoo Hah!"**

**The first Pokémon Bruno sent out was an Onix, while Jaroslava sent out his Lapras again. Jaroslava commanded Lapras, "USE SPLOOSHY SPLASHY SPLISH SPLASH!"**

**It created a large wave behind it, then dunked it down on the Onix, killing it in one hit. Lapras went up a level and now was level 47, then Bruno sent out a Hitmonchan. Jaroslava nearly kept Lapras in the battle, but the water Pokémon urged Jaroslava to return it and send out his Butterfree. Eventually Jaroslava finally returned Lapras and sent Butterfree out of its Pokéball (just pretend Jaroslava put it in a temporary Pokéball for the moment). Once out, he commanded it, "USE BEAM OF MIND POWER!"**

**But before it could react, Hitmonchan used Rock Throw and, well, threw rocks at the Butterfree. Nothing complex there. A critical hit and super-effectiveness helped make it faint, so Butterfree got one-shot. Jaroslava panicked and tossed a random Pokéball, this time the Pokéball released an Exeggcute. He looked at its moveset, then shouted, "USE ILLOGICAL LOGIC!"**

**Hitmonchan used Sky Uppercut, which sent the Exeggcute's health to 60, and the move itself wasn't very effective. Exeggcute used Confusion, which barely sent the health to a quarter. He told the egg to use Confusion again, but Hitmonchan used another Sky Uppercut and this time, Exeggcute's health was sent to five. Confusion was used again, but this time it landed a crit, causing Hitmonchan's health to drop a little below half.**

**Noticing his Pokémon's low health, Jaroslava returned his Exeggcute and sent out Lapras. Like before, Jaroslava commanded his Lapras to use Surf, it went first and managed a critical hit, then Bruno sent out a Machamp. Jaroslava returned Lapras and sent out his Arcanine, then told it, "USE BURNY BURN!"**

**It spat out some flames at the Pokémon, dealing roughly the same amount as Exeggcute did with the Confusion. Machamp used Scary Face, which lowered Arcanine's speed a bit. On second thought, screw what I said before. Machamp was able to go first as Arcanine readied an ember, and the move it used was Cross Chop. A hit and a crit managed to one-shot Arcanine, so Jaroslava hat to send someone else out.**

**However, before he could send another Pokémon out, the door that Jaroslava entered from opened again and in came a security guard. The guard stopped the battle and shouted, "Foreign trainer! Get out or we will use deadly force to kick you out."**

**Jaroslava promptly raised his hands and replied, "I'll get out. I'll get ouuuuuuut."**

**He got accompanied by the guard on his way out, then at the entrance the guard slammed the doors behind him. Jaroslava looked down at his Pokéballs and said, "Maybe we should train a little bit more, and I think I know where."**

**Quickly running to the Pokémon center to heal, Jaroslava felt a chill behind him. He turned his head around, but nothing was there so he kept on running. Eventually he reached the Pokémon center after running through the forest as a shortcut, then healed and flew on his Pidgeot in a hurry to Cinnabar. If you know Pokémon Fire Red well, then you should know what Jaroslava's going to do now.**

**Once there, he boarded the boat and drove it like a maniac, swerving it around here and there, scrapping it against some rocks, running over trainers, what fun. Jaroslava somehow managed to reach One Island in one piece, and the moment he got off, he healed at the nearby Pokémon center. Afterwards, he swam through the ocean to reach a separated land chunk that was larger than the Pokémon center's island. On there he ran through some grass and encountered a Ponyta. Jaroslava took out his Pokédex and threw out Lapras' Pokéball, then commanded his Pokémon to use Body Slam.**

**Not only did the hit paralyze the Ponyta, but it nearly sent it to the red zone. Jaroslava threw an Ultra Ball at the horse thingy, then stared at the Ultra Ball to hope that it would be caught. The Pokédex added its entry, then Jaroslava told it, "You'll be called... ...Fire Horse with More Fire!"**

**The Ponyta got sent to Jaroslava's PC, and the battle ended. Jaroslava continued going up through the grass, but at the end of that grass patch was another grass patch. Luckily it was smaller. Even with the smaller amount of grass, another wild Ponyta jumped out at him. Jaroslava jumped back, then sent out and commanded his Lapras, "USE WAVE MOVE!"**

**Lapras created a giant wave and splashed it onto the Ponyta, making it faint in one hit. The battle then ended as the Ponyta fainted, so Jaroslava ran up again. However, he wasn't looking and a trainer existed. The trainer's battle message was, "You know, everything tastes great when you're out in the wild."**

**His first Pokémon was a Nidorino, and Jaroslava threw out Lapras' Pokéball again for the umpteenth time. Jaroslava told Lapras, "USE SPLOOSHY SPLISH SPLASH!"**

**Like the other 100 and a half battles, Lapras used Surf, and due to the higher level, Nidorino fainted. Next up was a Sandslash, and Jaroslava got slightly jumpy. But that moment didn't last long because Lapras used Surf again, killing it in one hit. The last Pokémon was a Raticate, so Jaroslava kept Lapras in the battle. Once again, Lapras used Surf and defeated the rat in one hit. Lapras also went up a level, so now it was level 47.**

**After the battle, Jaroslava ran up a small hill and jumped down it to avoid more grass, then he ran straight up. Turns out Jaroslava accidentally triggered a trainer battle. And it was a double battle too. The battle message was, "Together with Kia, I'm afraid of nothing!"**

**Jaroslava laughed, "Yeah right."**

**A Machoke and Primeape were sent out by the two trainers, while Jaroslava sent Lapras and his Charmeleon out. You know, it sounds weird for Jaroslava to have an actual starter. Anyways, Jaroslava commanded his two Pokémon after looking at their movesets, "SWIMMY SWIM FLIPPER, YOU USE SPLISHY SPLOOSH SPLASH, AND..."**

**He quickly took a piece of paper with the words 'Nystartle' written on it, looked at it, then continued his command, "...NYSTARTLE, USE BURNY TORCH TORCH!"**

**The Charmeleon looked at its trainer. Jaroslava specified, "On the big blue thingy."**

**It faced the Machoke, then used Flamethrower and spat out scorching flames that one-shot it. Lapras used Surf, which didn't one-shot it, but instead it sent the Primeape's health to barely red. On its turn, the Primeape used Focus Energy, and it didn't attack but instead got pumped according to the textbox. Jaroslava told his Pokémon to use the same attacks again, and Charmeleon went first, so the Primeape fainted. Well, it would have either way. The two trainers were defeated, so Jaroslava continued going up. He noticed some trainers up ahead, so he took a shortcut on a mountain so he wouldn't have to battle.**

**However, once he reached the top, he felt weird. Jaroslava looked up and saw the sky slowly getting darker. At first Jaroslava figured it was too early for it to turn to night, but then raindrops hit Jaroslava. He ran down the mountain fast to find cover, and luckily it didn't take him that long due to a small cave entrance. Jaroslava entered the cave and ran down the hall, only to hit a wall. He climbed up the wall (it was a ledge) and saw that the cave was a spa. It took a moment of deciding, but Jaroslava jumped into the smaller water puddle instead of the big one, mostly because he didn't want to deal with people right now, then re tried to relax.**

**But the moment of relaxing was cut short after Jaroslava felt something weird near him. He stood up, then saw some blue thing poking out of a small hole. Jaroslava tugged on the object, but nothing happened. Charmeleon broke out of its Pokéball and punched the wall without warning, and before Jaroslava could return it, a bunch of rare candies came flowing out of it. All of Jaroslava's Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs and started to eat the candy, and Jaroslava wound up buried.**

**All his Pokémon stopped eating the candies eventually, and Jaroslava was able to get out of the candy pile, but he saw that his Pokémon were starting to evolve. Charmeleon was the first one, and it grew taller, got two large, orange and blue wings. Its head got wider, with that one horn turning into two. The flame on its tail got bigger and its tail also got longer. Now its color was orange instead of red, and it had sharper claws too. Charmeleon was now Charizard, and his Exeggcute now was evolving (there was a Leaf Stone in the pile of candy).**

**Exeggcute grew taller, with its several eggs now bunched together near the top. It grew legs and were able to walk, and when the evolution was complete, it looked like a tree. Jaroslava decided to run back and ride the boat to the Elite Four, so that's what he did. Except this time it was in the rain. When he crashed the boat into the roof of the Indigo Plateau, Jaroslava jumped off of the boat and ran inside, only to find Lorelei there. Jaroslava had no memory of what happened on the first visit to the Elite Four, so he just went along with it. Her battle message was, "Welcome to the Pokémon League. I am Lorelei of the Elite Four. No one can beat me when it comes to icy Pokémon. Freezing moves are powerful. Your Pokémon will be at my mercy when they are frozen solid. Hahaha! Are you ready?"**

**Her first Pokémon was Dewgong, while Lapras was sent out by Jaroslava. He commanded Lapras, "DO SOMETHING!"**

**Lapras tried Sheer Cold, but it missed. Dewgong used Hail and it started to hail, but nothing else occurred. Sheer Cold was attempted again by Lapras, and it missed. Dewgong used Surf, which wasn't very effective, and Lapras wound up getting pelted by the hail. Lapras tried to use Sheer Cold again, and it hit this time, making Dewgong faint in one hit. Or as the textbox says, it's a one-hit K.O!**

**Next up was a Cloyster, so Jaroslava decided on Charizard next. Because of the hail, Charizard wound up getting pelted. Jaroslava commanded, "USE BURNY BURN!"**

**Charizard spewed out massive flames that would have hit the Cloyster, but it used Protect just in time. Charizard wound up getting pelted by hail again, then tried another Flamethrower. This time it hit and one-shot the Pokémon, so little damage was made to the fire-type. The next Pokémon was Lapras, so Jaroslava returned his Charizard and sent out Lapras. He let Lapras choose its own move, so it tried Sheer Cold again. It missed and the enemy's Lapras used Confuse Ray. Even though it got confused, the next Sheer Cold actually hit, and thank Arceus for that (well, if Arceus existed in gen 3 or higher).**

**The enemy Lapras fainted, so Lorelei sent out a Slowbro. Jaroslava returned Lapras and sent out Charizard again, then commanded it, "USE BURNY BURN AGAIN!"**

**It took a large breath, then spewed out more massive flames, though it did less than before. Slowbro used Surf, and Charizard's health dropped to 34. Jaroslava returned Charizard and sent out his Exeggutor, then told it, "USE ONE TURN SUN SOAK TWO TURN SUN BEAM!"**

**Exeggutor soaked in the sunlight coming from a nearby window, and due to the two turn wait, Slowbro used Yawn. However, after the Yawn was used, Solar Beam also got used and Slowbro fainted in one hit. Next up was a Jynx, so Jaroslava returned Exeggutor and sent out Charizard. He told it to use Flamethrower again, which it did. Charizard spat out massive flames that annihilated the Jynx, mostly because it was super-effective. When it fainted, Lorelei got defeated and Jaroslava was handed 5400 Pokédollars.**

**Before he could continue, Lorelei stopped him and told Jaroslava, "You're better than I thought. Go on ahead. You only got a taste of the Pokémon League's power."**

**She let Jaroslava go through once she finished, and he ran out verrrrry fast, or at least until he slammed into the next member of the Elite Four. The next Elite Four member stated, "I am Bruno of the Elite Four! Through-"**

**Jaroslava cut him off, "I already heard your statement, just start the battle."**

**Bruno released his Onix again, while Jaroslava sent out Lapras. Jaroslava commanded, "USE SPLISHY SPLOOSHY SPLISH SPLASH!"**

**Lapras created a large wave of water, then brought it down on the Onix, killing it in one hit. Next up was Hitmonchan, so Jaroslava returned Lapras and sent out Butterfree. He commanded it, "USE BEAM OF YELLOW-ORANGE RING THING!"**

**Butterfree used Psybeam (I don't know how to describe it), sending Hitmonchan's health to almost half. However, on the next turn, it used Rock Tomb, and that was the end for Butterfree. Jaroslava returned Butterfree and sent out Exeggutor, then told it, "USE ILLOGICAL LOGIC!"**

**Only thing was, Hitmonchan was faster than Exeggutor, so it used Sky Uppercut. Luckily, it wasn't very effective, so Exeggutor was able to confuse Hitmonchan with Confusion, making it faint on that turn. Next up was Hitmonlee, but seeing Exeggutor's power, Jaroslava kept it in. Hitmonlee used Mega Kick before Jaroslava could say anything, and Exeggutor fainted. Two out of six Pokémon Jaroslava had fainted, so his next decision would have to do something good. It took a moment, but Jaroslava sent out his Arcanine. He told it, "USE BURNY BURN!"**

**Following its trainer's orders, Arcanine used Ember, which didn't do a quarter even. Hitmonlee used Mega Kick again, sending Arcanine's health to 130. Next turn and another Ember was used, the another Mega Kick. Ember was used again, but on Hitmonlee's turn it used Brick Break, sending Arcanine's health to 15 this time. Once again, Ember was used, and Hitmonlee's health was at one. But a Facade was used and Arcanine fainted. Jaroslava sent out his Pidgeot, then told it, "FLY UP ONE TURN FLY DOWN TWO TURN!"**

**Sadly, Bruno used a Full Restore and it was back at full health, but on the second turn Pidgeot came striking down and one-shot the Hitmonlee, mostly due to super-effectiveness. Machamp was next up, so Jaroslava kept Pidgeot in and told it to use Fly again. The bird did so, then Machamp used Bulk Up. On its second turn, Pidgeot MISSED and was forced to come back down. Machamp tried a Rock Tomb, but luckily that missed too. Another Fly was attempted by the Pidgeot, while Machamp tried another Rock Tomb. Of course, Rock Tomb missed and Fly managed to hit, but it didn't one-shot the Pokémon. So it tried another Fly, damaging the Machamp some more, but on its turn Machamp used Cross Chop. Pidgeot almost got one-shot itself, but somehow survived at 4HP. Fly was used again, then Machamp tried Rock Tomb once Pidgeot was grounded. It missed, so Pidgeot lived still.**

**It used Fly yet again, and Machamp lived at 1HP. But Rock Tomb was used and hit, so Pidgeot fainted. Jaroslava returned Pidgeot and sent out his Lapras, then told it to use Surf. Guess what happened? Bruno used a Full Restore. Surf did much more then Fly, so Jaroslava told Lapras to keep using it. But Cross Chop was super-effective and Lapras fainted. Jaroslava crossed his fingers and sent out Charizard, who used Flamethrower. The blow managed to hit, and Bruno was down to his last Pokémon. It was Onix. Jaroslava quickly used a Revive on Lapras, forcing his Charizard to faint. Onix used Double Edge, and Charizard didn't faint, so Jaroslava told it, "USE BURNY BURN!"**

**Charizard took a step back, then spat out flames that engulfed the Onix, nearly killing it in the process. Double Edge was used once more, and Charizard fainted. Now it was a 1v1. Jaroslava's Lapras against Bruno's Onix. Lapras used Surf and Onix fainted, nothing else to say. Finally, Jaroslava had won the fight and got rewarded 5,600 Pokédollars. Before entering the next door, Jaroslava revived and healed everyone with the items he had, then switched to Charizard.**

**Inside of the next room, it was almost entirely purple, with the next Elite Four member one space from the center. Her battle message was, "I am Agatha of the Elite Four. I hear Oak's taken a lot of interest in you, child."**

**Jaroslava complained, "I'm not a child! Or a kid!"**

**She continued without complaint, "That old duff was once tough and handsome. But that was decades ago. He's now a shadow of his former self. Now he just wants to fiddle with his Pokédex. He's wrong. Pokémon are for battling! You! I'll show you how a real trainer battles!"**

**Her first Pokémon was a Gengar, and Jaroslava sent out Charizard. He commanded it, "USE BURNY BURN!"**

**The fire-type Pokémon shot out large flames sent the Gengar's health below half. Gengar used Double Team, then Charizard tried another Flamethrower. It hit, thank Arceus who still doesn't exist in gen 3, so Gengar fainted and Charizard gained some EXP. Next up was a Golbat, but Jaroslava kept his Pokémon in battle because it dealt plenty of damage. The bat got sent out and Charizard used Flamethrower again, burning the Golbat and doing the same amount of damage it did to the Gengar.**

**Golbat used Air Cutter, then got hurt by its burn. Flamethrower was attempted, but Agatha used a Full Restore and the burn was gone, plus all the lost health was restored, so the same amount of damage was dealt. No burn was included, so Jaroslava commanded another Flamethrower be used, which it did. The Golbat fainted, and Charizard almost leveled up, so Agatha was forced to send a Pokémon out. She sent out an Arbok, and Jaroslava kept his Charizard in the battle. Another Flamethrower was used, only for the Arbok to use a Sludge Bomb. Now Charizard's health was at 86. It used another Flamethrower, killing the Arbok in the process. A level up occurred for Charizard, then Agatha sent out another Gengar.**

**Charizard used Flamethrower yet again, lowering its HP by below half. The Gengar had a Sitrus Berry, which restored a little of its health. Charizard used its last Flamethrower, which sent Gengar's health to 1. On its turn, Gengar used Hypnosis, and Charizard fell asleep. Jaroslava used a Full Restore on his Pokémon, only for Agatha to do the same. When it was his turn, Jaroslava used an Ether to restore the PP for Flamethrower, and at the same time he wondered why he suddenly got this Pokémon knowledge. Gengar attempted another Hypnosis, but luckily it missed. Flamethrower got used, then Hypnosis. With his Charizard asleep, Jaroslava grabbed an Awakening, then used it on his Charizard while thinking, "****_This isn't my bag... ...this is not me... ...I don't have these items... ...I don't have this knowledge_****"**

**The Awakening woke up the Charizard, then Gengar used Sludge Bomb again, sending the fire Pokémon's health to 139. Charizard finished off the Gengar with another Flamethrower, then Agatha sent out her last Pokémon, which was a Haunter. Jaroslava commanded, "USE BURNY BURN! WE HAVE TO FINISH THIS BATTLE!"**

**Following its trainer's orders, Charizard used Flamethrower nearly killed the Haunter, but it survived at 2HP about. Haunter used Curse on its turn, cursing the Charizard but killing itself in the process. Agatha was defeated, and Jaroslava got 5,800 Pokédollars. Before going through the next door, Jaroslava tried opening his bag, and it opened with no issues at all. It didn't even have any duct tape on it. He scrolled through the bag for a while, then found a pile of rare candies. 565 in total. Jaroslava knew that this was not his bag, but we would keep it anyways. In fact, Jaroslava used the candies to boost his Pokémon's levels to 70. After that 'fake grind', Jaroslava walked through the door, down a hall, back up, and reached the last member of the Elite Four. His battle message was, "Ah! I've heard about you, Jaroslava! I lead the Elite Four. You can call me Lance the dragon trainer. You know that dragons are mythical Pokémon. They're hard to catch and raise, but their powers are superior. They're virtually indestructible. There's no being clever with them. Well, are you ready to lose? Your league challenge ends with me, Jaroslava!"**

**His first Pokémon was a Gyarados, while Jaroslava threw Charizard's Pokéball. He realized his mistake and returned Charizard, then sent out Exeggutor. Gyarados used Bite, which was super-effective even though it did not much damage. Exeggutor used Solarbeam, then Gyarados used Dragon Rage. Turn two and Solarbeam was used, almost killing the water Pokémon. Lance used a Full Restore, then Exeggutor used Sleep Powder. With it asleep, Exeggutor was able to soak up some sunlight, Gyarados was still asleep, then Solarbeam was used. Confusion was used, and the large water thing fainted. Aerodactyl was up next, so Jaroslava switched out Exeggutor for Lapras. Lapras tried using a Surf, but Aerodactyl used Secret Power. Surf was used afterwards, and it was a one-hit K.O! Next up was a Dragonair, and Jaroslava kept Lapras in. Lapras used an Ice Beam, and the Dragonair fainted in one hit.**

**Another Dragonair was next, so another Ice Beam was used one the Pokémon was let out. A Dragonite got sent out, and so did another Ice Beam. It fainted in one hit, then Lance was defeated. Jaroslava was handed 6,000 Pokédollars, then Lance told him, "I still can't believe my dragons lost to you, Jaroslava. You are now the Pokémon League Champion! ...Or, you would have been, but you have one more challenge left. There is one more trainer to face! His name is... Chaos! He beat the Elite Four before you. He is the real Pokémon League Champion."**

**Jaroslava healed his Pokémon with some Hyper Potions, then took a deep breath and calmly walked inside. The Champion's room was a large, open space with one person at the very end, and Jaroslava knew who it was. Chaos shouted from his position, "Eh? Oh, it's you, Jaroslavia. You may not know this, but I'm both the Champion, and have some very powerful Pokémon. Heck, I got the most powerful trainer in the whole Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn regions. I dare you to fight me. Fight me if you want Sandslash back..."**

**Willing to fight since he got this far, Jaroslava walked closer to Chaos, only for the new champion to snap his fingers. A silhouette of some tall, skinny thing appeared near Chaos on his left side, then the room lit up. Another shadow of some Mew goop appeared on Chaos' right side, then both of the things revealed themselves. It was Mewthree X and Mewtrance. Chaos gave an evil smile, then raised his left hand. "If you wish to fight me, we're fighting in a place where there are no rules, just. Pure. Skill."**

**He grabbed Mewthree X and Mewtrance, then they disappeared. Chaos now looked like both Mewthree X and Mewtrance combined, then the room went white and expanded. Jaroslava knew they were not in the Indigo Plateau, and they definitely are not in Kanto, either.**

* * *

Ok, the next chapter will clear everything up, so don't throw questions at me at full force.

Also, when I write a story, I put effort into it. Some person wrote a story called 'May's Farting Problem', and it's more popular then mine. Can someone explain why this is?

Rate/review!


	13. Chapter 13: Part 1

Yeah, the battle against the Champion is so long, I decided to spit it for every 2,000+ word. Enjoy!

Oh, and listen to the Pokemon Fire Red Champion's theme to make it sound cooler, okay?

* * *

_Jaroslava - Slavic Werewolf Trainer_

_Chaos - Jaroslava's Rival_

_Hunter - The Viridian City Gym Leader And 14-In-A-Row League Champion_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Part 1**

**Jaroslava knew that the white area he was in was definitely not the Champion's room, nor is it in Kanto either. Chaos floated near Jaroslava, he asked, "So, do you know the ruleset to this battle?"**

"**No..."**

**Chaos grabbed Jaroslava by the neck psychically, then threw him across the white area. He psychically lifted a Pokéball and threw it in the center between Jaroslava and himself, and the Pokéball released a Dragonair. He threw another Pokéball, and this one released a Dustox.**

**Jaroslava asked, "What are the rules?"**

**Chaos answered, "The rules? It's simple... you will fight the Pokémon I send out, and you beat me."**

"**That simple?"**

**A voice shouted from somewhere, "Hey! I'm joining too!"**

**Some trainer who looked younger then Jaroslava (while looking identical to Jaroslava) ran near the werewolf trainer, then told him, "I'm fighting too if I can get out of here."**

**Jaroslava asked, "And you are?"**

"**Hunter."**

"**That sounds generic."**

"**Don't question me. It's just a name."**

"**Ok."**

**Chaos stated, "I'm going to command my Pokémon, you command yours. This will be a double battle, or a double double battle. Which do you chose."**

**Hunter shouted, "We're doing a double double battle!" he faced Jaroslava and whispered, "We each use two Pokémon, so four total."**

**Jaroslava nodded, "Gotcha."**

"**Oh, and stay still, I need Mew2 to fix this."**

"**Fix what?"**

"**Mew2 saw this coming and told me, so I let it take some of my Pokémon logic and hand it to you. Also, that's my backpack you got."**

**Jaroslava handed Hunter the backpack, then Hunter released his Mewtwo and let it switch the info around. Chaos asked, "Are you ready yet? I'm getting impatient."**

**Hunter shouted, "YEAH! WE ARE READY!"**

**He threw another Pokéball, this time releasing a Lugia. Jaroslava threw out two Pokéballs, one releasing his Lapras, while the other released his Charizard. Hunter commanded, "Mew2, use Swift on Dragonair! White Bird, use Hydro Pump on Dustox!"**

**Jaroslava joined in and commanded his Pokémon, "SWIMMY SWIM FLIPPER, USE WATER BEAM OF SOAKINGNESS ON THE GREEN THINGY! NYSTARTLE, USE BURNY BURN ON THE BLUE THINGY!"**

**The Mewtwo used shot stars at the Dragonair, while the Lapras shot a large beam of water at the Dustox, causing both enemy's health to almost reach half. Lugia shot a large water beam like the Lapras, except it hit the Dragonair instead. Charizard breathed massive flames at the Dragonair, making it faint with ease. Dustox shot out a large beam of sunlight at the Lapras, making it get one-shot from a crit and super-effectiveness. Jaroslava asked, "How did you tell it anything?!"**

**Chaos answered, "Since I have Mewthree X AND Mewtrance, I can telepathically talk to my Pokémon."**

"**What."**

**The rival didn't reply, but instead threw another Pokéball that sent out a Surskit. Jaroslava shouted, "WHAT ARE THESE WEIRD POKÉMON?!"**

**Hunter whispered to him, "Don't worry, I know what these are."**

**Jaroslava threw another Pokéball, this one released an Arcanine. Hunter commanded, "Mew2! Use another Swift, but this time on the Surskit! White Bird, use another Hydro Pump, and aim at the Dustox!"**

**But Jaroslava didn't command his Pokémon that quietly, instead he yelled even louder than before, "NYSTARTLE! USE BURNY BURN ON THE BLUE SLIDING THINGY! DOG THAT'S ON FIRE! USE LESSER BURNY BURN ON THE GREEN THINGY!"**

**Charizard took a step back, then spewed massive flamer on the Surskit, dealing neutral damage and landing a crit, so that thing fainted easily. Arcanine spat smaller, yet deadly flames at the Dustox, making it faint in that one hit. The Mewtwo and Lugia didn't attack because both of the targeted Pokémon fainted, so they just stood there. Chaos threw two more Pokéballs, one releasing a Machop, while the other released a Seaking. Mewtwo and Lugia then struck because they had a target, so the Machop fainted while the Seaking got sent to a quarter of its health. Chaos threw another Pokéball, this time it released a Primeape. Jaroslava told his Pokémon, "NYSTARTLE! USE BURNY BURN ON THE MONKEY THING! DOG THAT'S ON FIRE, USE LESSER BURNY BURN ON THE SAME POKÉMON!"**

**Just as they were going to attack, then Seaking used Supersonic on the Charizard, while Primeape used Seismic Toss on the same fire-type Pokémon. Charizard wound up hurting itself in its confusion along with the damage it already took, so its health was brought to half. Arcanine used Ember, so the flames did its damage and the Primeape got a burn. Hunter tipped his cap a little before shouting, "HURRY! MEW2! USE SWIFT AT THE SEAKING! WHITE BIRD! USE SWIFT ON SEAKING TOO!"**

**Both Mewtwo and the Lugia shot rays of stars at the Seaking, making it go in the red zone of health. Jaroslava asked, "Isn't this a place why rules don't count?"**

**Chaos stared at Jaroslava, "Why do you ask exactly?"**

**Without a warning, Jaroslava ran over to the weak fish Pokémon, then stepped on it multiple times until it fainted. Hunter caught on to what Jaroslava was thinking and told his Pokémon, "Use whatever move you like, I need to hitch a ride on Fire Bird."**

**He threw a Pokéball which released a Moltres, then hopped on it and yelled, "SINCE THERE ARE NO RULES, WE CAN CHOOSE HOW MANY POKÉMON!" and took off into the air.**

**Now that Chaos knew what the two trainers were going to do, he threw five more Pokéballs, each one sending out a Gengar, Lapras, Persian, Mr. Mime, and a Dragonite respectively. He telepathically told them, "**_**Gengar, use Hypnosis! Lapras, use Ice Beam! Persian, use Screech! Mr. Mime, use Confusion! Dragonite, use Dragon Rage!**_**"**

**Dragonite flew up and after Hunter's Moltres while the Mr. Mime and Persian chased after Jaroslava. Gengar ran ahead of Jaroslava to surprise attack him while Lapras tried to snipe Moltres from the sky. Charizard used a Flamethrower on Gengar as it used Lick, not doing that much damage to Jaroslava didn't really care about getting licked by a Pokémon. He sent out the rest of his Pokémon, then commanded them, "You fight the evil Pokémon while I hide somewhere in the distance, ok?"**

**The Persian screeched behind Jaroslava, making him hold his ears and collapse. Butterfree used Psybeam while Charizard used another Flamethrower, so the Persian was now cat-flavored toast (a very interesting flavor). Mr. Mime used a Confusion on Pidgeot when it was not looking, lowering its health by about 67. Jaroslava rolled himself into a ball and stayed where he was, trying not to get involved in the battle.**

**At Hunter, he was constantly telling his Moltres to dodge all the Ice Beams that got shot, except one landed a hit, freezing the bird in the process. Hunter jumped off of his Pokémon and landed on his Lugia, then told it, "USE SWIFT AT THAT LAPRAS UNTIL IT DIES!"**

**Following its orders, Lugia kept shooting stars at the Lapras, and eventually it fainted. Hunter steered it to head towards the Moltres, but something knocked him off, forcing him to slam on the ground hard. He lifted his head up to look around, only for the Primeape from before to use Cross Chop, dealing damage and making him bleed. The Lugia came down and used a Swift, defeating the Primeape and gaining a little EXP.**

**Chaos was now pissed. He threw ten Pokéballs, all of which sent out a Wingull, Geodude, Tangela, Lugia, Marowak, Slowbro, Rapidash, Kabutops, Pidgeot, and Ampharos individually. The Geodude, Tangela, Marowak, Slowbro, and Pidgeot went after Jaroslava, while the rest went for Hunter. Back to Jaroslava, he was still curled in a ball, only to feel something weird happen. He looked around, then figured it was confusion so he shrugged it off. However, he noticed claws, and he got out of his ball and ran. A few seconds of running later, and Jaroslava already was in his werewolf form. The difference was, he could control his actions. Chaos appeared next to him and said, "I allowed you to control yourself for this battle, but that doesn't mean I'm taking it easy."**

**He teleported back to his position on a large, tall, purple square. Jaroslava tried to run after him, only for the Tangela to grab Jaroslava with its vines, then the Marowak and Geodude swacked Jaroslava as he was stuck. What they didn't know was Jaroslava broke out of the vines easily and clawed the Tangela to death while kicking away the other two Pokémon. Even though his Pokémon didn't recognize him in werewolf form, Pidgeot, Butterfree and Arcanine took care of the other Pidgeot and the Slowbro with a few Wing Attacks, Psybeams, and Embers.**

**With all the attacking Pokémon fainted, Jaroslava hopped on his Pidgeot (while not trying to slice it by accident), and flew high up where the grounded Pokémon couldn't see him. He was going to command, but it turns out that he couldn't speak in werewolf form, so he had to just watch. Over at Hunter's end, he was hiding behind his Mewtwo and other Pokémon he sent out as the Wingull, Lugia, Rapidash, and Ampharos tried to get to him. The Ampharos used Thunder  
Shock at the Omastar, and it fainted from the super-effectiveness. But afterwards, the electric Pokémon fainted from the Mewtwo's Swift and Tysphlosion's Flamethrower. The enemy Lugia used Hydro Pump on Charizard, but it absorbed the hit enough that it lived and used a Flamethrower, lowering its health to below half. Hunter was rammed down by a Rapidash, but his Lugia used a Hydro Pump, so it fainted in one hit.**

**Four Pokémon were left for Hunter to defeat, so he shouted to his team, "FIND AND ATTACK ALL THE ENEMY POKÉMON!"**

**At that very moment, the enemy Lugia flew down from the sky and used Hydro Pump on Hunter's Charizard, making it faint. Hunter clenched his fist tightly, then ran towards Chaos. The enemy Lugia tried to crash into him, but Mewtwo used three Swifts, and the enemy Lugia fainted. A Kabutops grabbed the Mewtwo from behind, then used Scratch five times before Mewtwo used a Swift to shake it off, then two more and a Psychic. The last Pokémon to fight on Hunter's end was a Wingull, but no one knew where it was. Or at least before it fell out of the sky unconscious, with Jaroslava landing. Hunter jumped back, not knowing what a werewolf was, only to realize it was Jaroslava from the Pokémon that were around him. If Hunter wasn't able to identify him, Hunter probably would have had his Tysphlosion attack Jaroslava.**

**Since all the Pokémon he sent out were defeated, Chaos sent out ten more Pokémon, each one being an Onix, Groundon, Raticate, Articuno, Venonat, Seel, Zubat, Omastar, Butterfree, and a Nidoran****. The Articuno, Groundon, Omastar, Onix, and Butterfree went after Jaroslava, while the rest chased Hunter. On Jaroslava's end, he was punching and kicking the Pokémon away, or at least that was what he was doing before a Zubat came and sucked on him for a little, costing some HP. Jaroslava eventually ripped the Zubat apart, but the Onix slammed Jaroslava across the seemingly endless white area. He fell with a loud bump, sending his health to what Hunter's was at. He lifted his head up, only for his Charizard to land near him and breathe fire all over the Onix while his Exeggutor used Solar Beam, making the giant rock worm faint before it could strike him.**

**The Omastar jumped onto the Exeggutor, then shot a Hydro Pump at Jaroslava's Charizard, sending its health to the red zone. Exeggutor used Sleep Powder, then Solar Beam to get rid of the Omastar. Jaroslava regenerated some health, then slowly stood up. He looked around, only for the Articuno to charge right into him, dealing a lot of damage. Jaroslava was now at 39 health out of 100, but luckily werewolf powers made him heal a little. Charizard used Flamethrower, killing the bird mostly due to super-effectiveness. The Groundon used Eruption, making the Exeggutor and Charizard faint (Charizard was at low health). Butterfree tried to attack, but Arcanine burnt it with Ember before it could do anything.**

**Groundon was about to use Thunder, but Hunter's Lugia came and used Hydro Pump (they were in a close area, so it's not like it luckily happened for Jaroslava to survive. I got a reason), killing the Groundon because of super-effectiveness. Jaroslava slowly lifted his head up, only to hear a voice echo in his head. "**_**Your Pokémon might survive, but are you sure you will? You might, but I'm trying to slowly kill you here**_**"**

**Meanwhile at Hunter's end of the battle, he was having his Tysphlosion fend off a Raticate and a Venonat with Flamethrower. The Venonat fainted with ease, but the Raticate used Quick Attack and damaged the fire-type Pokémon by about 94 damage. As it tried another Flamethrower, a Seel used Aurora Beam from behind and damaged the Tysphlosion a little, but not a lot because it was not very effective. The Flamethrower was used twice, once on the Raticate and again on the Seel. Both fainted, so Hunter thought the wave was over. He looked behind him, then checked the wound he got when he was run over by the Rapidash. It was still bleeding, but Hunter shrugged it off and prepared for the next round, only for a voice to echo in his head, "**_**Are you sure you're up for this?**_**"**

**He thought back, "**_**What are you now going to do?!**_**"**

**Then a Butterfree snuck up behind him and used cut, trying to aim for the neck. It missed though, and Hunter got the lower part of his head sliced instead. He collapsed (still alive tho) while covering as much of the slice as possible with his hand. The Tysphlosion used Flamethrower on the Butterfree, making it faint easily. A Nidoran****came and attempted to use Poison Sting on the fire-type Pokémon, only for it to get torched by another Flamethrower. The Lugia flew back to Hunter, carefully bit him, and used Recover to heal him. Once finished, it stopped biting him and flew in the air. Chaos threw ten more Pokéballs, each releasing a Combusken, Miltank, Ariados, Flareon, Ninetales, Blaziken, Meganium, Gligar, Ninjask, and Slugma. Before they attacked, he telepathically asked to the both of them, "**_**Do you really think you will make it?**_**"**

* * *

Before you go 'Why isn't he sending out all his Pokémon?' Please note that I can't handle more then ten Pokémon without overloading and forgetting some.

Rate/Review!


	14. Chapter 13: Part 2

Welp, now chapter 13 will be three parts. Oh well.

I do not own Pokemon at all.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Part 2**

**The Miltank, Ariados, Flareon, Ninetales, and Meganium ran for Jaroslava, and the rest of them chased Hunter. Jaroslava battled the Miltank, while his Arcanine, Butterfree, and Charizard tried to fend off the Ariados, Meganium, and Ninetales. Arcanine used Ember and Charizard used Flamethrower on the Ariados and Meganium, while Butterfree used Sleep Powder on the Ninetales. The first two enemy Pokémon fainted, then the last one fell asleep. Arcanine used Extremespeed on the Ninetales as Jaroslava finally killed (this time I mean KILLED, not fainted) the Miltank. Pidgeot flew over to the sleeping Pokémon, then used Gust to make it fly up very high until it was out of sight.**

**A Flareon jumped from behind a randomly placed white bush (that was near some white trees), and used Flamethrower on the Pidgeot. Not only did it take damage, but it also got a burn, making the bird Pokémon lose a little more health. In return, it used Gust while Jaroslava tackled it from behind, dealing some damage, and Jaroslava held it down after doing the tackle, forcing it to not attack. At least that's what Jaroslava thought. The Flareon used another Flamethrower, this time on Jaroslava, so imagine a brownish-greenish werewolf that's burning and running around a white area. Pidgeot responded by used a Gust on the next Flamethrower, causing both Pidgeot's attack and the Flareon's attack to hit the fire-type Pokémon, doing more damage than the original attack would have, but not by a lot. Arcanine jumped in on the attacking plan and used Extremespeed, thus killing the Flareon off (critical hit included). But suddenly, the still-sleeping Ninetales from before landed on Jaroslava, dealing a lot of damage (Pidgeot shot it into the air with a Gust, remember?). Don't worry, he still lived thanks to werewolf powers.**

**Even with all those Pokémon fainted, two more jumped out (Ninjask and Slugma) and used Scratch for the Mewtwo and Yawn for the Lugia. Mewtwo took damage and Lugia was getting sleepy, then suddenly Hunter's Tysphlosion used Flamethrower on the Ninjask, so it got one-shot. Lugia fell asleep, then Mewtwo used Psychic and Tysphlosion used Flamethrower, so Slugma fainted. Chaos then grabbed 15 Pokéballs and threw them all at once. All the Pokéballs released a Solrock, Exploud, Kadabra, Remoraid, Marshtop, Ledian, Rayquaza, Corsola, Quagsire, Piloswine, Electabuzz, Quilfish, Deoxys, Hoothoot, and a Jumpluff. The first eight ran for Jaroslava, while the other seven chased after Hunter. Over at Jaroslava, he was battling the Corsola and his Charizard was fighting the Rayquaza. Pidgeot, Exeggutor, Arcanine, and Butterfree were trying to defeat Exploud, Kadabra, Remoraid, and Marshtop respectively. Jaroslava kicked and swacked and beat the living shit out of the Corsola, eventually making it faint. For Charizard, it used Fire Spin on the Rayquaza, dealing neutral damage to the flying dragon. In return, the Rayquaza used Twister, also dealing neutral damage. This went on for a while, but Charizard eventually won as Rayquaza stupidly used Scary Face.**

**At Pidgeot, it used Gust over and over on the Exploud, while the Exploud used Pound again and again. Pidgeot fainted from a critical hit the Exploud landed, then the enemy Pokémon was killed by Jaroslava from behind. Exeggutor was fighting a Kadabra who was set to sleep with Sleep Powder. It used Solarbeam twice, then Kadabra woke up and used Future Sight, only for another Solarbeam to kill it. Exeggutor started partying, but the Future Sight occurred and it took some damage. Jaroslava ran over to his Arcanine to help it fight the Remoraid, only to get shot down by it with a Water Gun. As Jaroslava kept getting squirted, Arcanine kept using Extremespeed on it until it eventually fainted. Once it fainted, Arcanine ran out of PP for Extremespeed. The Marshtop used Muddy Water on Butterfree, dealing neutral damage. Butterfree used Sleep Powder on the water-ground type, making the Pokémon fall asleep. Butterfree then used Gust over and over again until the Pokémon fainted. Next up was Solrock, who only used Tackle on Butterfree. Butterfree used Sleep Powder, followed by more uses of Gust, then the sun-looking Pokémon fainted without much of a challenge. A Ledian flew over to Jaroslava, then used Supersonic. He dodged the attack though, so Jaroslava used 'Disassemble Pokémon' and fainted it (details not included for good reasons).**

**Over to Hunter, he was having a worse time. His Moltres was going up against Jumpluff, but a Quagsire used Water Gun to one-shot his fiery bird. Hunter ran over to the water Pokémon and strangled it, then the enemy Deoxys teleported over to him and used Hyper Beam. The blast hit Hunter in the back and snapped his spine, then the psychic Pokémon had to take a breather. Hunter's Tysplosion ran over to the Deoxys and used Flamethrower while it was weak. It took neutral damage, then recovered and used Psycho Boost. The move dealt a lot of damage to Tysplosion, but it still lived. In return, Tysplosion used two Flamethrowers, and with the help of a critical hit, the Deoxys fainted. Jumpluff tried to use Tackle, but another Flamethrower from Tysplosion killed it before it could do anything. Over at Mewtwo, it was fighting a Piloswine. Mewtwo used its last Psychic, then Piloswine used Horn Attack. Both did the neutral damage, then Mewtwo used Strength as the Piloswine continued to use Horn Attack. Mewtwo was at 3 PP for Strength when the Piloswine finally fainted. Afterwards, it used Recover until it reached full health, making the PP for that move to reach 13. Over to Lugia, it was fighting a Electabuzz. Lugia used Swift, but Electabuzz used Thunder, nearly killing the Pokémon. Seeing the fact that it was about to faint, the Lugia flew away from the battle to heal its trainer, and Tysphlosion took over. Electabuzz tried another Thunder, but it just lowered the Tysplosion's health by a quarter. The fire-type Pokémon used Flamethrower two times, killing the enemy Pokémon with ease.**

**Tysphlosion called the Lugia to take over while it goes to heal. The Lugia telepathically told the fire Pokémon that they should double battle because only two Pokémon were left. Tysphlosion figured that what Lugia said made sense, so it stayed for a double battle against... a Quilfish and a Hoothoot. Lugia used Swift which damaged the both of the enemies, while the Tysphlosion used Flamethrower on the Quilfish. Due to such low statistics, the Quilfish fainted and the Hoothoot was at 3HP. Hoothoot used Take Down on the Lugia, and it killed itself while doing very little damage to its target. Chaos shouted in anger, "YOU THINK YOU CAN STILL GET PAST MY TEAM? YOU LOST FIVE OUT OF TWELVE TOTAL POKÉMON! YOU MIGHT BE NEARING THE END OF THIS FIGHT, BUT I STILL. HAVE. MORE POKÉMON!"**

**He threw 20 Pokéballs, each single one releasing a Smeargle, Jigglypuff, Aerodactyl, Misdreavus, Growlithe, Weepingbell, Xatu, Spheal, Linoone, Houndoom, Sealeo, Umbreon, Kingdra, Slakoth, Clefable, Golduck, Charmeleon, Vulpix, Aron, and a Dodrio. The first ten went after Jaroslava, and the rest chased Hunter. At Jaroslava, he was fighting a Smeargle. Smeargle used Sketch, and Jaroslava beat the shit out of it until it stopped moving. Charizard and Exeggutor were doing a double battle against Jigglypuff and Aerodactyl. Jigglypuff used Sing on Charizard, which made it fall asleep while Aerodactyl used Wing Attack on Exeggutor, dealing a lot of damage from the super-effectiveness. Exeggutor used Sleep Powder on the Aerodactyl, so only the Jigglypuff and Exeggutor was left. Jigglypuff used Defense Curl to strengthen its defense, then Exeggutor used Sleep Powder on the Jigglypuff. Charizard woke up afterwards and used Dragon Rage on Aerodactyl, lowering its health to a quarter. Exeggutor stored up sunlight to use a Solarbeam, then the Jigglypuff woke up and used Sing on Charizard. It fell asleep and Exeggutor shot a large blast of green energy at the Aerodactyl, making it faint in one hit from a critical hit. Jigglypuff used Sing on Exeggutor, so now both of the Pokémon fell asleep. Butterfree flew over and used Poison Powder, poisoning the singing Pokémon. The enemy Pokémon took poison damage, then used Sing again, putting the Butterfree to sleep.**

**Jaroslava ran all the way the Jigglypuff and killed it before it could put him to sleep. Afterwards, Jaroslava woke up his Pokémon with some Awakening form Hunter's backpack (Jaroslava got handed a clone of Hunter's backpack ****instead of his****, which is why he was able to grab the items****), then got shit with fire from a Houndoom's Flamethrower. Jaroslava wound up on fire (not a surprise) and fell on the floor to try and roll the fire off. Butterfree used Sleep Powder, which was followed by Charizard using Dragon Rage and Exeggutor using Confusion. Arcanine ****also ran over to the fight and used Ember.**** The enemy fire-type fainted from all the hits, and four more enemy Pokémon came to battle. They were in this order: Misdreavus, Growlithe, Weepingbell, and Xatu. Misdreavus used Growl on Arcanine, while Growlithe used Bite on the same target. Weepingbell used Poisonpowder on Charizard, then Xatu used Night Shade to inflict 70 damage to Charizard. Butterfree and Exeggutor used Sleep Powder on both Weepingbell and Misdreavus, causing them to fall asleep. Arcanine used Ember on Weepingbell, causing it to faint. Charizard used Slash on Growlithe, making it get one-shot from horrible stats. Misdreavus was still asleep, and so was Xatu, so they couldn't attack. Butterfree used Gust on Xatu ****and**** Charizard used Slash on the same target, making it faint with ease. Arcanine used Ember on Misdreavu****s while Exeggutor used Confusion ****also on the same Pokémon**** (which wasn't very effective****). The ****Misdreavus**** also fainted from low stats AND the Ember got a critical hi****t.**

**A Spheal and a Linoone jumped from another white bush and used Growl (both of them used it. Just saying that in case you didn't get it) on Charizard, lowering its attack. In return, Charizard used Slash on Linoone and Exeggutor used Sleep Powder on the Spheal. Linoone survived the hit, but Arcanine used Ember and gave it a burn status. As Linoone burned,**** Butterfree used Psybeam on it, making it faint due to low health. Jaroslava stopped rolling as the fire went out, so he helped his team by killing the Spheal ****with a claw attac****k. ****With Jaroslava's side of Pokémon defeated (or killed), let's take a look at Hunter's end of the fight. Currently, he was trying to beat up a Clefable (and failing to do so), and his Mewtwo, Lugia, and Tysphlosion were battling a Sealeo, Umbreon, Kingdra, ****Slakoth, and Golduck. Tysphlosion and Lugia both used Swift which dealt damage to everyone, and Mewtwo used Strength on Kingdr****a. The enemy Pokémon took some damage in that turn, but not as much as Hunter's remaining Pokémon would take. Sealeo used Water Gun on Tysphlosion, dealing lots of damage because of super-effectiveness. Umbreon used Tackle on Tysphlosion too, with Kingdra finishing off the fire-type with Water Gun. Slakoth used Yawn on Lugia, and Golduck used used ****Rock Smash on Lugia, ****dealing a little damage. ****Lugia used Swift again, which did enough damage to make Slakoth faint. Mewtwo used Strength on Sealeo, which made its health reach the red zone.**

**Lugia fell asleep, then got one-shot by a critical hit from a Kindra's Water Gun. Golduck used Rock Smash again, this time on Mewtwo, and it took some damage. Umbreon used Tackle, and more damage was dealt. Mewtwo almost fainted, but survived long enough to use a Recover when it was its tur****n. All the enemy Pokémon used the same moves again, but the moment Umbreon used Tackle, Mewtwo fainted from a critical hit. The only one left on Hunter's team was Hunter himself, so the enemy Pokémon ran his direction. Meanwhile, the Clefable was defeated, and Hunter noticed all the Pokémon charging straight at him. He ran in a hurry to Jaroslava, but the Kingdra used Smokescreen, which darkened his view. Seeing their chance to attack, the Kingdra, Umbreon, Sealeo, and Golduck attacked, with each one using Water Gun, Tackle, Water Gun, and Rock Smash respective****ly. Hunter took all the attacks and was down to 18/100HP. Suddenly, Exeggutor used Solarbeam to blast all the enemies away. The Kingdra, Sealeo, and Golduck fainted from that one move, mostly from super-effectiveness. Only the Umbreon was left, and Jaroslava tackled it and killed it.**

**Four Pokémon were left, and three came out to attack the group. They were: Vulpix, Aron, and Dodri****o. Before they could attack, Charizard used ****Fire Spin on Aron, dealin****g ****neutral**** damage AND trapping it in the vortex. Arcanine used Ember on the Dodrio, then Butterfree used Sleep Powder on the Vulpi****x. Jaroslava started to beat the shit out of it. The Aron used Metal Claw on Butterfree and Dodrio used Tri-Attack on Exeggutor. Charizard used Dragon Rage on the Aron as Arcanine used Ember on the Dodrio. Jaroslava killed the Vulpix and finished off the Dodrio, now only the Aron was left. It used Metal Claw on Charizard, then got defeated by Exeggutor's Solarbeam. There was one Pokémon left, but no one saw it. Or at least until Exeggutor suddenly fainted, revealing a Charmeleon. Arcanine used Ember on it, then Charizard used Dragon Rage. Butterfree used Psybeam, and Jaroslava ripped its head off. All the sent out Pokémon were defeated, an****d Chaos asked before sending out 19 more Pokémon, "Are you sure you don't want to give up? You're down to three Pokémon, and I'm only down to 20. You can take in defeat, or try your luck. Which will it be?"**

**Jaroslava stalled, "Uhhhh..."**

**Chaos ignored the idiotic trainer and threw 19 more Pokéballs, each one releasing a Porygon 2, Mightyena, Grovyle, Mewtwo, Ivysaur, Absol, Ho-Oh, Golem, ****Latias, Regice, Cloyster, Vileplume, Quilava, Celebi, Charizard, Mew, Furret, and Rhyhorn. Hunter weakly asked (he took a lot of damage, remember?), "I only see 19 Pokémon..."**

**Tossing a Master Ball up and down, Chaos answered, "Oh? This last one is a surprise. A final boss. You better revive your Pokémon for this OP bitch..."**

* * *

Take a guess on what Chaos will send out, I dare.

Rate/Review!


	15. Chapter 13: Part 3

Woo! Last part for the chapter 13 and the main story line, next up, the Sevii Islands.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Part Three**

**All of the Pokémon charged straight at Jaroslava and Hunter. The Porygon 2 and Mightyena were the first ones to attack, with the normal type using Psybeam and the dark type using Crunch on the Exeggutor. The Psybeam didn't do much, but the Crunch was a different story, almost killing the Pokémon in one hit. Jaroslava fought the Mightyena, and his Charizard battles the Porygon 2. Of course, the Porygon got easily killed since Charizard could keep on using Dragon Rage and Fire Spin, so there wasn't much of a challenge. Jaroslava was having issues getting the wolf-like Pokémon defeated, so his Charizard and Arcanine scorched the wolf Pokémon AND Jaroslava. Mightyena fainted, and Arcanine's PP for Ember went to 7, while Charizard's Dragon Rage and Fire Spin was at 5 and 4. Hunter mumbled, "Revives. Bag. Pokémon."**

**Jaroslava ran over to Hunter's bag and dug around it until he found a few Revives (in total there are 69. Nice). He used two on his fainted Lapras and Pidgeot, then Hunter shouted, "Use one on White Bird..."**

**Not knowing what a 'White Bird' was, Jaroslava (in werewolf form he can't talk, remember?) gave him a sideways look. Hunter specified, "The white thing that was flying!"**

**He then understood it and used a Revive on the Lugia, and the moment it was alive again, it flew over to Hunter and used Recover two times, bringing the PP for that move to 9. Once at more health, Hunter ran to his bag and grabbed a Hyper Potion to use on his Lugia, but once he turned around, he froze. A Cloyster used Icicle Spear and killed his Lugia, mostly from super-effectiveness. Jaroslava was distracted as he fought a Grovyle, so Hunter decided to take the Cloyster down on his own. Jaroslava's Exeggutor ran over to Hunter and took out the Cloyster with one Solarbeam (mostly from super-effectiveness). Butterfree fought a Ho-Oh, or at least tried. The Ho-Oh scorched the Butterfree to death with a Fire Blast, then Lapras killed the Ho-Oh with a Hydro Pump. Over at Charizard, it was fighting Ivysaur****and Golem. The Ivysaur****wasn't an issue, as it got one-shot by a single Fire Spin, but the Golem dealt a lot of damage by using a single Rock Throw. Lapras swam over to Charizard to kill the Golem, but by the time the water Pokémon reached the battle, Charizard had already fainted from another Rock Throw. The Golem was about to use Selfdestruct on Lapras, but it used a Hydro Pump before that could happen. With the Golem out of the way, let's look at Arcanine and Pidgeot's battle.**

**Both of the Pokémon were fighting an Absol and a Mewtwo. Pidgeot used Fly on the Absol, so it had to fly very high in the air for a turn. Arcanine used Ember on the Mewtwo, which dealt neutral damage. Absol used Scratch on Arcanine since it was the only target, and Mewtwo used Psychic on Arcanine too. Turn two, and Pidgeot came crashing down on the Absol, dealing a decent amount of damage. Arcanine used Ember on the Mewtwo, then it was the enemy's turn. Mewtwo used Swift, dealing damage to the both of the Pokémon in one shot. Absol used Scratch again, this time on the Pidgeot. Arcanine used Ember on the Absol, lowing its health to the red zone. Pidgeot used Gust, and the Absol fainted. Mewtwo used Swift again, and both Pokémon got damaged, with each one's HP just reaching the yellow zone. Pidgeot used Quick Attack, dealing damage before Arcanine could use a move. Mewtwo's health reached yellow, then Arcanine used Ember which caused a burn status. The burn dealt a little damage, then Mewtwo used another Swift. Pidgeot used another Quick Attack and Mewtwo took more damage, then Arcanine used Ember. Mewtwo was at five HP, and the burn killed it off. Over to Jaroslava, he was still fighting the Grovyle.**

**The Grovyle used Leaf Blade and Jaroslava got sliced in the face. In return, he slashed the grass Pokeon, dealing not that much damage. This will go on for a while, so let's go watch another battle in the meantime. Latias and Regice were fighting Arcanine and Pidgeot (the two not-enemy Pokémon couldn't get away from the battle in time, so now they were fighting these two). Arcanine used Ember on Regice, which did lots of damage from super-effectiveness (HP = near the end of the yellow zone). Pidgeot used Gust on Latias, dealing some damage. Regice used Explosion, dealing enough damage to one-shot both Pidgeot and Arcanine (while making itself faint in the process). Lapras scurried over to the Latias and one-shot it with an Ice Beam (and critical hit). A Quilava and Rhyhorn attempted to attack the Lapras, but due to type disadvantage, Lapras was able to one-shot both Pokémon with a Surf. Back to Jaroslava, well, he was still getting nowhere with the Grovyle. Let's go back to a better fight now. Exeggutor was fighting a Swinub and a Celebi. The first thing Exeggutor did was soak up some sunlight (from a white sun) to use a Solarbeam. On the enemy's turn, Swinub used Ice Beam which almost one-shot the grass-type Pokémon, so it was stuck in the middle of the yellow zone. Celebi used Future Sight, which would do some damage later on. Turn two, and a large beam of green struck the Swinub, killing it in one hit from the super-effectiveness. Celebi used Ancientpower, which wasn't very effective, yet it sent Exeggutor's health to the beginning of the red zone. Lapras shot an Ice Beam from behind the Celebi, sending its HP to six. Exeggutor used Confusion, and even though it wasn't very effective, Celebi still fainted due to low health. Remember the Future Sight from before? Well, that came along and killed Exeggutor off, so only Lapras was the last Pokémon Jaroslava****currently had.**

**Let's check on Jaroslava one last time... nope. He was still getting nowhere. In fact, Lapras sped things up by making the Grovyle faint with two Ice Beams. Four enemy Pokémon remained, and a Furret out of them all charged towards Jaroslava. Of course, Jaroslava just cracked the Furret's neck and ripped its head off, so there was not much of a challenge. A Vileplume jumped from another white bush and used Cut on Jaroslava, dealing very little damage. Lapras used an Ice Beam to one-shot it, so only two Pokémon remained. One of the two was a Charizard, so Lapras quickly used a Hydro Pump to bring that beast down. Last Pokémon was a Mew. It flew over to Lapras and used Mega Punch, dealing enough damage to make its health reach the red zone. Jaroslava was unable to reach it, so he let Lapras attack. Lapras used Ice Beam, then Mew used Metronome, and the move that it used was Solarbeam. What luck (I did use a random move generator, so don't say it was intentional). Lapras fainted, and just as Mew was about to use Mega Punch again, a large explosion occurred behind it. A few feet away from the Mew, Hunter launched an Electrode that used Explosion. The Mew fainted, then Hunter ran over to Jaroslava and stated, "I thing we got them all."**

**Jaroslava nodded (still can't talk). Chaos floated to the two of them, then telepathically asked, "**_**Don't you remember? You still have the final.**_**"**

**He used his psychic powers to lift Hunter and Jaroslava in the air, then sent Hunter into a steel box. Telepathically, Chaos then told Jaroslava, "**_**You can have your Sandslash back… you're just going to have to fight against me and my missing number...**_**"**

**Jaroslava had a confused look as Chaos threw his last Pokéball. It hit the ground twice, then the two halves opened. Out of the Pokéball was a backwards L shaped Pokémon that had purple-yellow colors. It also had see-through lines on it. Jaroslava took out Pokédex and scanned it. This was the result: ****H V + +Io 4 h + ++ ROCKET { + 4 ?+ ++4Enemy h Poké+ +++ y++ 4g y++ ++ +'L++ ++PK 9 v+" 4Q +4R + + 4N .T ++ PK+++4ROCKET.****"**

**Sandslash took the Pokédex away from Jaroslava and searched 'MissingNo.' on the search bar. The result was the same L shaped Pokémon, and it had the type of normal and bird, and there was no text about the Pokémon itself. The Pokémon that was dubbed 'MissingNo.' used Blizzard on the Sandslash without a warning (sending the ground-type Pokemon's health to the yellow zone), then Jaroslava was teleported next to Chaos (who was far away from the Sandslash). Jaroslava charged at Chaos, only for him to use Swift and deal a lot of damage (pointy, pointy, stars). But this didn't stop Jaroslava from trying. He ran circles around Chaos, making his attacks miss, then charged straight at him and used Rip Apart. Jaroslava did enough damage to make Chaos' health drop to the beginning of the yellow zone. Chaos used a Swift on Jaorslava before he could attack, so now both of them were even in health.**

**Over at Sandslash and the MissingNo., Sandslash used Hyper Beam, which dealt a lot of damage, making the glitch Pokémon's health reach the beginning of the red zone. However, MissingNo. Used Sky Attack, so now Sandslash's health reached the middle of the red zone. Sandslash used Slash (hey, let's say that in this place you don't have to wait a turn after using Hyper Beam), but it did little damage somehow. Around MissingNo., there was a distortion in the air and ground. The distortion got bigger and bigger, then the bushes started to get corrupt and display garbage text. MissingNo. Tried to use Thunder on the Sandslash, but it missed. Where the Thunder did hit however, showed more corruption and garbage text, and it was slowly spreading. Sandslash ran further from the glitch Pokémon and used another Hyper Beam, which did enough damage to send MissingNo.'s health to 45. MissingNo. Used Thunder again, but Sandslash dodged it again and more corruption happened where the thunder landed. Sandslash used another Hyper Beam and the glitch Pokémon went down… but it was still standing where it was. Back to Jaroslava, he was still slowly trying to kill Chaos. Eventually, Jaroslava managed to hold Chaos down long enough to rip his head off (and all the other parts I'm not going to mention). The entirely white world began to degrade, and Jaroslava, Sandslash, and Hunter were teleported back to the Champion's room. Jaroslava was back in his human form, and Sandslash looked at its trainer. They both high-fived, then went to the Hall of Fame (If you are wondering, Hunter left for his house).**

**This was Jaroslava's Hall of Fame entry: "SANDSLASH – LEVEL 76. CHARIZARD – LEVEL 76. LAPRAS – LEVEL 75. EXEGGUTOR – LEVEL 76. ARCANINE – LEVEL 76. BUTTERFREE – LEVEL 75. PIDGEOT – LEVEL 75. WELCOME TO THE HALL OF FAME!"**

**After the entry, Jaroslava had his Pidgeot fly him back to Pallet Town, where once he landed, Prof. Oak greeted him, "Oh, hello, Jaroslava. How is your Pokédex coming along? Let's see… you've caught 15 Pokémon. Come see me when you have 50."**

**He went back to his lab, and Jaroslava went inside of his house. His mom was in there, and she was surprised to see him. "You're still here?"**

**Jaroslava replied, "Well, it's not like I died."**

"**I thought you might have gotten killed by day one."**

"**I'm not that bad! Oh, and mom, I became champion!"**

**She stared at Jaroslava, "You became champion?!"**

"**Yup. Got an entry and everything."**

"**Wow. By the way, I got a call from Prof. Oak. He said that since you became the champion, he wondered if you could go to the Sevii Islands to do something for him."**

"**Seven Islands?"**

"**The Sevii Islands are near Kanto."**

"**Okay then, I'll go there! But first, I'm going to sleep."**

**He walked up the stairs to his room, then collapsed on the bed exhausted, and fell asleep almost instantly.**

* * *

Okay. The last part might seem rushed, but I wanted to reach 200 views a month until I complete the story. Oh Well.

Rate/Review!


	16. Chapter 14

Welp, I guess it's almost time fore Jaroslava to leave Kanto. First off, Sevii Islands. Enjoy reading this part!

Oh, and you can use it for a walkthrough too maybe ;)

I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**It was past 9:00 A.M, the Kanto region sun slowly rose over the horizon. Jaroslava, a Pok******ém**on trainer and current champion,****woke up to the alarm on his clock going off. He tried to get out of bed without slamming on the floor, but he wound up doing that anyways. Carefully, Jaroslava made it down the stairs, then his mom said from across the room, "Okay Jaro, I bought you a Tri-Pass. You can use it to reach the Sevii Islands."**

**Jaroslava ran over to her and took the Tri-Pass. "Thanks! Where do I go?"**

"**The harbor is in Vermilion City."**

**He rushed out the door and sent out his Pidgeot, then climbed on it and used it to fly to Vermilion. As he flew across Kanto, he saw a shadow of a blue thing, but he shrugged it off. Once at Vermilion, Jaroslava ran about the place before seeing the dock that lead to the ship. At the tip of the dock, a sailor stopped him and asked, "Do you have a Tri-Pass?"**

**Awkward silence happened as Jaroslava forgot where he put the Tri-Pass, but it ended once his Sandslash came out of its Pokéball and handed the sailor the ticket (it was in Jaroslava's back pocket). The sailor stated, "Ah, you have a Tri-Pass. Would you like to board a Seagallop ferry?"**

**Jaroslava stalled again, then the Sandslash drew a 'yes' on the dock with one of its claws. Now knowing what to say, Jaroslava answered, "Yes."**

**The sailor asked, "One, Two, or Three Island?"**

"**Uhhhh… let's do one."**

"**Okay, everything's in order. Seagallop Hi-Speed 7 will be departing immediately."**

**Five seconds later, the ship Jaroslava rode on docked at an island. Jaroslava ran off the boat and looked around. He didn't recognize anything he saw, so he just kept walking until he went inside a yellow roofed building. In there, it looked like a Pokémon center, but with a large machine and a guy with glasses running it. Jaroslava healed his Pokémon, then asked the guy with glasses, "What are you doing?"**

**The person didn't even say anything related to the question, but instead said, "Jaroslava, how have things been for you? Oh, is that right? You've caught more Pokémon. Do you know what? Maybe I can be useful to you. I'm modifying the Network Machine right now. I'm changing it so it can handle trades over long distances. When I get finished, you'll be trading for exotic Pokémon from trainers far away. But, there is a slight catch. For the link to work, the Machine needs a special gemstone. It's supposed to be on One Island, but I haven't found one yet. Who knows where it could be."**

**Jaroslava replied, "What."**

**No response was said back by the person, so Jaroslava exited the center to try and find this 'special gemstone'. He send out his Sandslash and asked it, "Where can I find the gemstone?"**

**It shrugged. Jaroslava went to an ocean-like area and sent out his Lapras. He told it, "Bring me across water!"**

**The Lapras grabbed Jaroslava with its mouth, then flung him on another island that was near the first. Jaroslava lifted his face off of the sand he landed on, and afterwards got back on his feet. Taking a look around, there was grass, rocks, and people. Oh, and a Pokéball too. Jaroslava blindly ran through a patch of grass, then recognized it as the one he ran through before. However, a trainer battle happened with a person that saw Jaroslava. The person's battle message was. "My lunch filled us up, so will you battle us for some exercise?"**

**Her first Pokémon was a Meowth, and its level was 35. Jaroslava sent out his Sandslash, and it was waaaaaaay higher in level. Jaroslava commanded, "USE SCRATCH CLAW ATTACK ENEMY WITH MOVE!"**

**Sandslash slashed the Meowth with its claws, and it fainted with ease. The next Pokémon was another Meowth, so Sandslash used Slash again. Meowth fainted, and a... oh no. Not that. NO. NO NO NO NO. DON'T- *sigh*. A Pikachu. Why?! Anyways, Sandslash used another Slash, and the Pikachu was defeated. Last Pokémon, and it wasn't a Pikachu. Thank God for that. Instead, it was a Clefairy. Sandslash was kept in the battle and used another Slash, so the Clefairy fainted. The battle was over, and Jaroslava one. He got 700 Pokédollars and continued to run through the grass. In the second patch of grass, Jaroslava encountered a Ponyta. Since he already caught it, he ran from the battle. No other Pokémon were encountered in the second patch of grass, but in the third patch of grass, there was another Ponyta. Jaroslava ran from that battle too and continued going up. He ran past a double battle and waited before he dodged two more trainers, ran up, swam through an ocean,** **climbed up the stairs to a mountain, and finally, he sent out his Sandslash and asked it, "Why did I come up here again?"**

**It shrugged again (still not familiar with the area). Jaroslava suddenly overheard someone nearby say, "Whew, punched through at last. Let's go treasure hunting!"**

**Another person added on, "Any treasure we find, we haul back to the warehouse, understood? ...Oh, and what're the passwords? At the Rocket Warehouse, I mean."**

"**What, you forgot the password? There're actually two. The first one's "Goldeen need log." And the second one is..."**

**The first person noticed Jaroslava, turned to face him, and shouted, "Hey! This snoop's been listening in!"**

**Jaroslava approached the first person and asked, "What's the second password?"**

**Instead of an answer, the first person stated, "You've been eavesdropping on us, haven't you?"**

**The first Pokémon the person sent out was a Cubone. Jaroslava commanded his Pokémon, "USE SCRATCHY SCRATCH ON BONE HEAD ENEMY!"**

**Sandslash used Slash, and it one-shot the Cubone. R.I.P, Cubone. Next up was a Marowak, and another Slash almost killed it. The Marowak used Rage, which did a little damage. Another Slash, and the Marowak fainted. Turns out the person was a Team Rocket member, and so was the other one. Jaroslava won the fight and got 1184 Pokédollars for winning, then he challenged the other Rocket grunt. The Team Rocket grunt's battle message was, "Trying to horn in on our treasure? Don't bet on it!"**

**First Pokémon was a Rattata, and Jaroslava sent out his Sandslash. He told it, "USE-"**

**But Sandslash already knew what to do and used Slash. The Rattata fainted, and a Raticate was sent out. That and the rest of the Pokémon the Rocket grunt sent out got one-shot by the Sandslash, so let's skip ahead. Actually, a Sandslash was sent out and poisoned Jaroslava's, so that's something I guess. Another use of Slash,****and it fainted though. Jaroslava got 1243 Pokédollars and won. Both of the Rocket grunts ran off the mountain, so a doorway got revealed. First off, Jaroslava flew on Pidgeot to the Pokémon center and back. Once back at the cave entrance, Jaroslava entered it. The inside of the cave had red walls and boulders spread about, but Jaroslava just ignored those things and kept on running up. There were a few ledges, so Jaroslava broke one of the laws of Pokémon and climbed up them. The top of the ledge only had a ladder, and nothing else. As Jaroslava was about to climb down it, a wild Geodude appeared. Jaroslava ran from the battle and climbed down the ladder. Next room only had a few cracked boulders and a ladder. Jaroslava climbed down the ladder and wound up in another room that had a single ladder and cracked boulder. Just before he reached the next ladder, a wild Slugma appeared. Jaroslava had no idea what a Slugma was, so he threw a Pokéball at it. It shook twice, then the slug thing escaped. The Slugma created a massive poof of poisonous air****and Jaroslava got poisoned by it. He quickly threw a Great Ball, and this time, it got caught. Jaroslava looked at the Great ball and said to it, "I'll call you… Goopy Glob of Firey Goop."**

**After naming it, the Slugma got sent to Jaroslava's PC. Jaroslava climbed down the ladder and reached a room that was longer then the first, yet was still narrow. He ran through the path until he came across a boulder that wasn't cracked. Jaroslava sent out his Sandslash and had it push the boulder up, but then it got stuck at the top. The Sandslash pushed it to the side and it was out of the way. Jaroslava continued through the path, but another Slugma appeared. He ran from the battle and kept on going straight until there were two paths. Jaroslava asked his Sandslash, "Now where?"**

**It had no idea, so Jaroslava traveled downwards. Another Slugma squeezed through some cracks to fight Jaroslava, but he ran from the battle and kept heading down. A boulder blocked Jaroslava's path, so Sandslash had to push it out of the way. Near the end of the boulder, Jaroslava saw another ladder. He tried to go down the ladder, but a Slugma appeared. Jaroslava ran from that battle, and down the stairs he went. The next room had a bunch of walls. Jaroslava looked at the walls, and all they had were dots. Another ladder was present, so he climbed down it. Last room, and it had a single red gem in the center of white dust on the floor. A stone wall had more dots on it, but Jaroslava really didn't look at that much. Carefully, he picked up the stone and put it in his pocket, then returned his Sandslash and used an escape rope to get out (I really didn't want to write him going back). Once outside the cave, Jaroslava sent out his Pidgeot and flew it to the Pokémon center. He healed, then asked the weirdo who wanted the gem, "Is this what you wanted?"**

**The person seemed surprised from the response (which was), "Oh! Th-that's..."**

**He took the gemstone (it was the ruby) and put it into a slot in the machine before continuing, "Thank you! Jaroslava, you're simply amazing. Um... May I ask one more giant favor of you?"**

**Jaroslava asked, "What is it?"**

"**While I was studying gemstones, I discovered something important. There is another gem that forms a pair with this ruby. That other gemstone is supposed to be in the Sevii Islands. Jaroslava, please, I need you to go find the other gem. Jaroslava, may I have your ferry pass and Town Map?"**

"**Uhhh... Sure?"**

**He handed the pass to the person, but not the town map (he had one, but lost it). The person handed a pass that had a rainbow on it, then explained, "This is m own ferry pass. It will let you get to all the Sevii Islands. Jaroslava, please, I can't do it without your help."**

"**Ok... are there seven islands on the Sevii Islands or are there less?"**

**But the person didn't answer. Jaroslava noticed that it was starting to get dark out, so he prepared to sleep in the center for the night. As Jaroslava fell asleep, his Sandslash came out and went outside. It sat down on the edge of a mountain near the center and looked up. The Sandslash eventually saw a small crescent-shaped moon glow in the sky. Sandslash stared at it, and kept on staring. It didn't notice everything get slowly darker until it decided to climb back down the mountain, now know there wasn't going to be a full moon for a good while. The Sandslash ran through the forest, and went back to the center to sleep. However, as they slept, something was happened near the mountain Jaroslava explored. Lava swiftly came down, near the top, fire was spreading everywhere by the same mountain, and a single bird that was flying around as it caused all this. Of course, it'll be best explained in the next chapter.**

* * *

This chapter BARELY reached 2,000 words. In fact, it reached 2,004 words in LibreOffice. Why am I using that? Well, my word instantly closes once booted. Actually, all the Office products do that. Plz tell me how to fix it.

Lastly, I'm planning on doing a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon fanfic that will beat Ashes of the Past. Of course, it won't have any Pikachus or romance so no one would probably read it. Oh well.

Rate/Review!


	17. Chapter 15

You wanted another chapter? Well, I've got one fresh off the press. Er, it was fresh a few hours ago at least.

I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Jaroslava woke up in the forest instead of the Pokémon center, so he had to find his way back to the center. Turns out that it was the small forest near the Pokémon center, so it didn't take that long for him to reach it. Back inside, his Sandslash was on the PC typing stuff. Jaroslava walked over and saw this on some kind of Notepad application, "**I did research and found out that the other gem is located in the Dotted Hole, wherever that is.**"**

**He asked it, "Where do I start?"**

**It typed back, "**I don't know, the fourth island maybe?**"**

"**Okay, but where's the boat thingy again?"**

**The Sandslash got closed the Notepad looking application without saving and lead Jaroslava to the boat. It had Jaroslava send the boat to the fourth island, and things looked different over there. For one thing, there was sand. Oh yeah, and a daycare. Jaroslava saw an old man and walked over to him and asked, "What is this place?"**

**In the end, the response was not what Jaroslava asked. Instead, it was this, "I'm the day-care man. I help take care of the precious Pokémon of trainers. If you'd like me to raise you Pokémon, have a word with my wife."**

**Jaroslava entered the house next to where the old guy was standing. In there looked like a normal daycare, but Jaroslava figured a few of his Pokémon could be shoved in there. He went over to a PC that was in the corner and opened it, then dumped his Lapras and Pidgeot in one box and withdrew his Slugma and Ponyta. After that, he gave both of the Pokémon to the daycare lady and left without saying anything. A second later, he ran back in the house to withdrawal Lapras and Pidgeot, then went back out. Jaroslava saw nothing else on the island to do, so he boarded the boat and traveled to Five Island. At Five Island, the only thing Jaroslava saw that looked interesting was a large area of grass. He walked over there and got stopped by another tiny tree. Jaroslava pulled it out of the ground and threw it onto the sand, then heard this from behind, "Stop! You have violated the law! Stop right there criminal scum!"**

**He shouted back, "No!"**

**Turns out it was the police, and they stopped after hearing what Jaroslava just said. "Aw, he said no."**

**Back to reality land, Jaroslava continued going forward through the grass until he saw a Pokéball, so he grabbed it, picked it up, and opened it. Inside was a Max Potion. He shoved it into his new backpack (I forgot to mention, Jaroslava left his crammed backpack at home and took with him an empty one), then ran through the trees to skip going through grass. By the time Jaroslava got out of the trees, he was next to a large building. It had a brown roof and a gray door with the letter R on it in orange. Jaroslava tried to open it, but it was locked and needed two passwords. Suddenly, Jaroslava realized what those two Rocket grunts said, and he repeated in a quiet voice,**** "****Goldeen need log."**

**The building stated, "Password two required."**

**Jaroslava slammed on the door, but nothing happened. Now he wanted to get through that door badly, so he kept on slamming it and punching it until he couldn't feel his own arms anymore. Tired, he laid on the ground and didn't move. A moment later, he fell asleep. The Sandslash went out of its Pokéball, then grabbed Lapras' Pokéball from Jaroslava's new bag. It ran forward to try and help its trainer get through the door, but a Team Rocket grunt stopped it. This is going to feel weird to type. His battle message was, "There's nothing past here except our warehouse. So what brings you here?"**

**His first Pokémon was a Koffing, and Sandslash used itself. It prepared its claws, then slashed the Koffing, dealing some damage to it. The Koffing used Momento, which made it faint. Sandslash's attack harshly fell, so that's also something to note. A little EXP was given to Sandslash, then a Weezing was sent out. Sandslash prepared its claws to strike, then did so. Weezing took very little damage and shot purple poisonous goop in return. Sandslash then whipped up a sandstorm, causing Weezing to get buffeted in it and take a little damage. Weezing tried to use Smokescreen, but it failed. Sandslash readied its claws, then slashed the Weezing two times. Weezing tried to use Sludge, but it missed. It took more damage from the sandstorm, then Sandslash slashed the Weezing four times. Another Smokescreen got attempted by the Weezing, but it missed. The sandstorm did little damage, then Sandslash tried to use Fury Attack, but it missed. Weezing's Smokescreen hit the Sandslash this time, so there was smoke everywhere around the ground-type. Thanks to the sandstorm, Weezing's health was now in the red zone. Sandslash slashed the Weezing four times, and it fainted. More EXP was handed over to the Sandslash, and the Team Rocket grunt admitted, "That wasn't supposed to happen... I never thought a small Pokémon like you could defeat me. Fine, here's some prize cash."**

**He handed 1568 dollars to the Sandslash, and it took the money (Sandslash ran back to Jaroslava and took a small pouch that was inside of his new backpack and put the money in there, then returned to where it was originally and kept on walking). Now that the battle was over, Sandslash navigated through some trees and grass, then a Hoppip jumped out. However, it flew off once it saw that the Sandslash was a Pokémon, not a trainer. As it climbed some stairs, the Sandslash noticed a Rocket grunt. It tried to dodge a battle with her, but that failed. Her battle message was, "You'd be wasting time even if you were to get by me."**

**First Pokémon was a... LEVEL 48 EKANS?! I don't want to know. Sandslash used dug its claws into the ground, and a moment later, the ground started to shake. The Ekans fainted from the hit (it was super-effective) and Sandslash gained a little EXP. A Gloom was sent out next, and Sandslash tried using Fury Swipes, yet it missed. Gloom used dumped toxic stuffs on Sandslash and its defense fell, which didn't really mean much. Another Fury Swipes was used, but it missed. Gloom used Petal Dance (I don't know how to describe this), which did loads of damage from the super-effectiveness. Finally, Sandslash said screw this and used dug its claws into the ground to cause an earthquake. It didn't do much damage, and it was Gloom's turn. It used Petal Dance again, and Sandslash was at low health. It took a few steps back, then threw Lapras' Pokéball. Lapras came out of it, and Gloom used Petal Dance on it instead of Sandslash. It was super-effective and did a decent amount of damage, but Gloom got confused from fatigue. Sandslash walked over to the Lapras and told it, "I need you to help me in this battle because my health dropped tremendously."**

**Lapras nodded and shot a massive beam of ice at the Gloom, making its health shoot to zero in record time, mostly from the super-effectiveness. Both Sandslash and Lapras got EXP, then the Team Rocket grunt threw another Pokéball. It released a second Gloom, and that thing got one-shot with another beam of ice from Lapras. The Rocket grunt got defeated, and she handed the Sandslash the money (1536). Sandslash walked through the grass and eventually reached the Pokémon center to heal itself and the Lapras. I'll just put it like that because I don't know how they would heal themselves at the center. Afterwards, the Sandslash made sure that the Lapras was in its Pokéball, then boarded the boat and went to Four Island. It had to use Lapras to swim across a pit of water, then saw a cave opening near land. Sandslash got off and returned the Lapras and entered the cave. And just so you know, Sandslash didn't encounter Pokémon, but you will if you enter the cave. Lapras had to be used again due to more water, and from what the Sandslash could see, there was a waterfall and hole shaped like a door. The Sandslash went through the cave and returned Lapras. It looked around, then crossed a square of ice. The ice cracked once Sandslash got off of it, so keep that in mind.**

**Sandslash carefully walked on the right-side of a four by four block of ice to reach a Pokéball. It picked it up and looked inside, then found an Ultra Ball. The Sandslash put that in the pouch and turned left on another ice block. It cracked, and the Sandslash kept going forward. Two blocks of ice were at the end, so the Sandslash was forced to make a decision. It could go back, or try its luck on the ice. Of course, Sandslash got this far, so it chose the ice at the top. The Sandslash stepped and got off of the ice twice, and the frozen water shattered. Sandslash jumped down the hole (it stepped back on the second step) and landed near a ladder and a massive sheet of ice. The Sandslash tried to use the ice, but it just slipped back and forth, so it had to use the ladder. Down the ladder, and it was in another area with the fragile ice. Only two of the fragile ice were present in that room, so Sandslash had little to chose from. It chose the ice at the bottom, and that took it back to the large room filled with mostly ice. Sandslash walked and slipped up, right, up, left, up, right, down, right, walked down, walked left for two steps, slid left, slid down, and reached a space with no ice. Only a ladder and a Pokéball were in that small space, so the Sandslash first grabbed the Pokéball and opened it. Inside was a Full Restore, which got placed in the pouch. Down the ladder the Sandslash went, and it found another Pokéball, this time near a ledge. Sandslash picked the Pokéball up and in it was HM07 (Waterfall). It knew what Waterfall was, and taught it to the Lapras. However, to learn the move, it had to forget... wait, I need to do a montage in the VBA first before writing. One trip to the move deleting guy and forgetting Surf later, Lapras learned Waterfall.**

**Sandslash jumped down the ledge and exited the room it was currently in, then sent out Lapras and used it to climb up the waterfall (it was near door Sandslash exited from that was in the first room of the cave, and I know Lapras no longer knows how to use Surf. Just bare with me here). The Sandslash climbed down a ladder, and that brought it to a door. It walked through the door and down a hall (that the door lead to), then heard this from one person, "Keep your filthy hands off the Pokémon in this cave! Do as I say, or you'll have me to answer to!"**

**Another person in the same room said, with clear annoyance expressed in the voice, "Aww, shut it, lady, and leave us be. Don't let your glasses get all steamed up!"**

**The lady, or specifically Lorelei, noticed the Sandslash and asked it in a surprised tone, "A Sandslash?! What are you doing here? Wait, you can't talk. Right now, I could use some help kicking these poachers out before they do anything else. They've been catching Pokémon here, then selling them off! Are you ready? You take that one, please!"**

**What Sandslash did was walk up to the one on the right, and that Rocket grunt's battle message was, "W-What?! Who says we can't do what we want with the Pokémon we catch?"**

**His first Pokémon was a Zubat that was LV32, so Sandslash easily took it out with one use of Slash. It prepared its claws, then slashed the Zubat violently. Another Zubat was sent out except it was at LV38. Sandslash repeated what it did for the first Zubat, and it fainted. A Golbat was sent out, but it fainted after being struck with another Slash. Sandslash even leveled up to LV71 after defeating the Rocket grunt, and it even got 1216 Pokédollars for winning. Lorelei demanded to a Rocket grunt, "Humph. So despicably weak. You! Tell me! Where have you taken he captured Pokémon? I'm smashing your ring once and for all!"**

**Once of the Team Rocket grunts pleaded, "N-no way! I'm not telling you that!"**

"**If you won't confess, we'll deep-freeze you. My Lapras is furious for what you've done to its friends. Go, Lapras! Ice Beam..."**

"**Wawaah! Okay! I'll talk! The Pokémon are in the Rocket Warehouse on Five Island. There! I said it! We'll be going now! ...But I doubt you'll ever make it into the Rocket Warehouse! Hehehehe!"**

**All of the Team Rocket grunt left, leaving both the Sandslash and Lorelei in that one room. Lorelei thanked the Sandslash, "Sandslash, thank you. I was born and raised here on these islands. I had no idea that those horrible criminals were loose here..."**

**Sandslash walked out of the room and jumped down a ledge to the exit. Well, it had to use the emergence escape rope in the pouch it packed since Lapras no longer knows Surf, and it's required to get back to land. Once outside, Sandslash had to carefully use its claws to cross some water. It found a Pokéball that contained some Stardust, so that's something to note. Sandslash went to the Pokémon center and healed it and the Lapras, then I cued some more montage music as I went and deleted Waterfall to make room for Surf. Anyways, after doing that, Sandslash ran over to the boat again and rode it to Six Island. When it reached there, Sandslash walked along a path that was in town. The path lead to a grassy area, which Sandslash had no trouble getting through. It managed to find a hidden item which was Aspear Berry. The Sandslash put that in the pouch and ran up. Because of how small it was, Sandslash was able to dodge an upcoming trainer. It ran downwards for awhile, then turned left at a wall. More grass, more grass, another turn, and Sandslash noticed a staircase in the corner of its eye. It climbed up a ledge and ran upwards,** **only to see a trainer and a few boulders. Not wanting to waste its time, Sandslash went back down and ran through some more grass. Skipping to the end of the grass parade, a few trainers were bunched in a single area. Sandslash had to carefully navigate its way through them, but its shortness made it a little easier. After the trainer trail ended, the Sandslash wound up in an area with a single door.**

**Two pillars with dots stood on each side of the door, and the Sandslash was stuck. The door wasn't able to be opened normally, but there were dots all over it. Eventually, Sandslash tried slashing the door down, and that seemed to work. Sandslash entered the door, and it led to an area with a single black hole. It jumped down the hole and was dropped in another room with four more holes. A rectangle board with several dots on it was in the center, so that's something to note. Sandslash jumped down the hole at the bottom, and got sent back to the beginning somehow. It jumped down the starting hole again and tried the hole at top, and that one sent Sandslash to another room that looked like the one before. Sandslash jumped down the hole to the right and got sent back to the beginning. It figured there was a pattern to the holes, so it went back to where it was. Sandslash tried the hole on the bottom, and was sent back to the start. Now it was getting pissed, so it went back to where it was and jumped down the left hole. It was sent to another identical room, so Sandslash thought the holes you jump down went up, left, down, right, so it jumped down the bottom hole. Nope, it was sent back to start again. Skipping ahead, Sandslash tried the right hole, and that was right. Now that Sandslash was at another identical room, it jumped down the hole at the bottom since it never jumped down it (without being sent back), and wound up in the room (that was not like the others) with another gem.**

**Sandslash picked the gem up, and a scientist suddenly fell down. He saw the Sandslash and told it, "Fufu... Fufufufu... I guessed right. I was right in tailing you! I knew that there was a Sapphire here, so it belongs to me! I'll sell it to Team Rocket for serious money. D-don't glare at me like that! If you want it back, why don't you go get it after I sell it? I'll even tell you one of the passwords to Team Rocket's warehouse. The warehouse password I know is 'Yes, nah, Chansey.' I'm done. Don't think badly of me!"**

**He ran out quickly after taking the sapphire, and Sandslash decided to go back to the warehouse since it now knew what the second password was. A nearby ladder took the Sandslash back to the beginning, so getting out wasn't much of a hassle. Sandslash backtracked all the way back to Six Island and entered the center to heal. After that, it went to the boat and traveled all the way to Five Island and ran to Jaroslava, who was still asleep. But we're not going to talk about that. Sandslash walked up to the door on the warehouse and typed in both passwords. The door to the warehouse opened, and Sandslash carefully shook Jaroslava awake. Jaroslava woke up and asked, "Wha?"**

**A second later, he answered himself, "Oh, its only you."**

**The Sandslash pointed to the now-opened door, and Jaroslava seemed to be surprised. "You managed to open the door without me?!"**

**It nodded. Jaroslava got up and looked around, and apparently it was slowly turning to night. He told the Sandslash, "Maybe we should do this when it's brighter."**

**Once again, Sandslash nodded. They both backtracked to Five Island's Pokémon center, then Jaroslava fell asleep on the couch there. Sandslash spent a few minutes awake, then fell asleep. Remember last chapter where I said that the volcanic thingy stuffs will be explained here? Well, screw that. I'm writing about it next chapter once Jaroslava and Sandslash reach the warehouse. Oh, and in case you're wondering, Sandslash dumped the items and Pokéballs it got in Jaroslava's new bag.**

* * *

I got nothing to say here, so rate/review!


	18. Chapter 16

Welp, I guess this is the last chapter. More at the end.

I do not own Pokémon at all.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Ay look, it's daytime. Jaroslava rolled off the couch in the Pokémon center and fell on the floor. He shot wide awake after that, then looked around for Sandslash. Jaroslava checked under all the couches and chairs, took apart the escalator and looked in it, looked in all the PC's boxes, and in the end he couldn't find it. He went outside and yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU SPIKY BALL OF SAND?!"**

**No response happened, so Jaroslava decided ran to the warehouse to see if it was there. However, he wound up encountering a Team Rocket grunt. His battle message was, "This area's strictly off-limits! Out, out!"**

**His first Pokémon was a Rattata, and Jaroslava threw a Pokéball at random since he didn't have Sandslash. What got sent out was a Charizard, who used Flamethrower without being told to do so. It spewed out massive flames that burnt the Rattata to death. Next up is a Grimer, but Jaroslava didn't switch out (hey, it's a fricken dragon. Well, Jaroslava doesn't know what a dragon is but...). Like before, Charizard didn't wait for its trainer to give commands and instead went for another Flamethrower, and the intense heat and flames one-shot the goopy thing. Last Pokémon, and it was a Muk. Jaroslava kept Charizard in the fight still and the bigger goop got sent out. Charizard breathed more fire all over it, and it survived (with the health in the yellow zone). Muk used Sludge Bomb, and Charizard took some damage. It didn't go to the yellow zone, so at least it wasn't a powerful attack. One last Flamethrower and the Muk got defeated. Charizard also grew to level 71 (I'm very sure all Jaroslava's Pokémon but the Sandslash was at level 75, but I'm going to make it easier for me and change the levels to 70. Besides, that's how it was in the game I'm copying off of), and Jaroslava won the battle. He got paid 1,536 Pokédollars for winning, then was able to look for Sandslash. Skipping ahead a little bit, level 48 Pidgeotto. Anyways, Jaroslava reached the warehouse and saw his Sandslash sitting there, and it looked very impatient. Jaroslava asked, "Why are you here?! I traveled from... uhhh... somewhere land to find you!"**

**It pointed at the door that was unlocked yesterday, then Jaroslava asked another question, "You wanted a door?"**

**Sandslash ran inside the building while Jaroslava stayed outside, and a bunch of sounds were heard. What Jaroslava heard was the Sandslash scratching things, making whatever cry Sandslashes make, and it suddenly stopped. Jaroslava cautiously entered the building and asked, "Why did you do a magic trick?"**

**He saw a bunch of spiny tiles placed on the floor, and gold colored tiles were at the end of spiny ones. Jaroslava recognized the tiles and stepped on some that went left. He span left, up and a quick left, then stopped on a golden tile. There was a Pokéball and two different lines of tiles. One was longer then the other, and an empty line was also there. Jaroslava took the short line that lead up and was spun upwards. Now there were two more paths, with one leading up and another leading down. Jaroslava picked one that lead down and was sent to a spiny ride that went down, right, and stopped. He then had two more paths. One down, and another right. He chose right, and that sent him right and downwards to a Pokéball. Jaroslava picked it up and opened it, and inside was a Big Pearl. He had no idea on what that was, so he shoved it into his new backpack and stepped on another set of tiles that was heading downwards. Jaroslava was sent spinning down, then left to a golden tile. After the tile stopped him, he was able to freely move around a small area. He walked past some boxes and saw some more tiles, this time heading up. Before stepping on them however, Jaroslava noticed another Pokéball and ran to it as he was able to. Jaroslava picked up the Pokéball, opened it, and found a Pearl which he put in his new backpack.**

**With no other way to progress, he stepped onto the pads and was sent spinning up. Another Pokéball caught Jaroslava's eye, and so did a trainer near the object. Carefully, Jaroslava inched over to the Pokéball and reached out to grab it, which he managed to do. Inside of it was an Up-grade. Jaroslava had no idea what the hell that foreign thing was, so he dumped it into his new backpack. The trainer still didn't spot the werewolf as he inched around the corner and was out of her sight. Around the bend was most definitely not Tomas and his friends, but two different directional pads. Both led down, but anyone with a brain was able to tell one went one way, and the other went the other way. Not Jaroslava, he just stepped on the one to the right, and that led him down, left, down, and left again where he found the Pearl. Skipping ahead a little bit, Jaroslava wound up triggering the trainer who he tried to dodge. Her battle message was, "Oh, now your Pokémon look strong. You're willing to sell them? Oh? You wanted to battle?"**

**Jaroslava response to that was, "Who the fuck are you?"**

**But the battle began anyways. Her first Pokémon was a Houndour, and Jaroslava randomly threw a Pokéball. Out of it came his Charizard, scaring the shit out of the tiny dark-type. Jaroslava commanded, "USE CUTTY CUT ON THE TINY DOGGY THING!"**

**Following its trainer's orders (ever through no one else was able to figure out what just came out of his mouth), and slashed the tiny black and white thing with its claws. The attack one-shot Houndour, so the next Pokémon got sent out in its place. Turns out it was another Houndour, so another Slash got used. Same effect as before, so it fainted and Jaroslava won the fight. He received 1568 Pokédollars as his prize money. After the battle ended, Jaroslava ran past the trainer and headed to the two moving pads. He stepped on the one to the left, and that thing forced him on a trip down, left, down, and right to a golden tile. Due to all the spinning, Jaroslava vomited before observing the area. Two paths lead down, but some extra space was also present. He traveled upwards to see what was there, but a trainer battle wound up being triggered. The trainer's battle message was, "Did you come here knowing it's Team Rocket's warehouse?"**

**The trainer's first Pokémon was a Machop, and Jaroslava chose another random Pokéball. This time, Lapras got sent out, though it was at 222 heath instead of 285. Jaroslava commanded, "SWIMMY SWIM FLIPPER, USE BIG WATER SHOOT SHOOT ENEMY DEATH BEAM ATTACK!"**

**Lapras somehow understood what it was commanded and began to use the attack. It gathered a massive ball of water in its mouth, then shot it out as a massive beam at the Machop. With all the damage it took, Machop fainted in one hit. Another Machop got sent out, so Lapras did what it did before and shot more water beams at the just-sent-out Pokémon. It fainted just like the last one, and a Machoke got sent out. Lapras tried to shoot another large beam of water at the Machoke, but the enemy Pokémon seemed to be fasted and struck first with a Seismic Toss, sending Lapras health even lower than it already was. But after Machoke attacked, Lapras used Hydro Pump and the fighting-type fainted. Jaroslava got rewarded 1536 Pokédollars and won the battle. With the battle over, Jaroslava still had to make a decision to progress. What did he do? He said to hell with this and jumped over the spiny pad that was near the top, then carefully walked right and down past some boxes. As he was walking past a trainer, he stepped on some spiny tiles and was sent to a room near the start. A trainer stood in the way of Jaroslava's path, as she stopped him and said, "I don't know or care if what I'm doing is right or wrong... I just put my faith in Giovanni and do as I am told."**

**Her first Pokémon was a Muk, so Jaroslava figured water will kill it since he played a little too much Super Mario Sunshine as a kid. He sent out his Lapras and told it, "USE HUGE WAVE SPLOOSH SPLEESH ON ENEMY POK****É****MON!"**

**It created a huge wave of water and tried made it crash down onto the goop Pokémon, but it missed somehow. Muk used Rock Tomb, and that was super-effective. Lapras tried using another Surf, and it hit this time. A critical hit also landed, so Muk fainted in that one hit. Next up was a Vileplume, so Jaroslava figured it wasn't goop and he should use another Pokémon. And that was what he did. Jaroslava returned Lapras and swapped it out for his Pidgeot, who was just waiting for a battle. In fact, it wanted to battle so much that it used Gust before being told to. However, Vileplume managed to sprinkle some paralysis powder, then used Sludge Bomb. Man, that Vileplume must have been watching too much of the brainwashing Ash anime, hasn't it? Anyways, Pidgeot got its health sent to 142 and the Gust hit. Vileplume's health dropped to the yellow zone, so Pidgeot tried another Gust. As it gathered up the air, the Team Rocket trainer grunt thing person being used a Hyper Potion, so now it was back at full health. The Gust struck and did a little more damage than before, but not by much. Jaroslava was able to tell it to use Quick Attack (in his special hay), but Pidgeot had other plans and used Fly instead. It shot up into the air as Vileplume used another Sludge Bomb, and Pidgeot's heath reached 89. Another Sludge Bomb got attempted by Vileplume, though because Pidgeot was currently in the air it failed. Turn two, and Pidgeot came crashing down on the plant thing, sending its health to 0. Oh, and it was also super-effective. Arbok is next, and Jaroslava gave Pidgeot a break by switching it out for his Arcanine. He told it, "USE BURNY BURN!"**

**Obeying its trainer, it spewed out large flames that burned the snake thing, yet its health was still in the green zone. Arbok then used Earthquake which was super-effective, but Arcanine's health was still in the green zone. Jaroslava then got impatient and switched out Arcanine for Charizard. Arbok tried another Earthquake, but no surprise, it didn't work because Charizard could fly over it. And it's a ground-type too. Jaroslava was about to tell Charizard what to do, though it also had other plans like Pidgeot. It used Flamethrower, which completely annihilated the snake thing. The Arbok fainted, and Jaroslava had finally won the fight. He got rewarded 1728 Pokédollars for winning, then****quickly exited the building to heal his Pokémon at the nearest Pokémon center. Skipping a lot of traveling back, Jaroslava reentered the Rocket Warehouse and headed to the second-to-last room. In there, a Team Rocket grunt stopped Jaroslava and told him, "That's quite enough of you playing hero, kid. Spreading lies about how Team Rocket has disbanded... It's such an obvious attempt to cause confusion in our ranks. Fortunately, we're not so ignorant to fall for the lies of a child! And now, I'll show you how scary an angry adult can be!"**

**The guy's first Pokémon was a Golbat, and Jaroslava sent out Pidgeot. Jaroslava told his Pokémon, "USE AIR ATTACK POKÉMON ENEMY MOVE!"**

**Pidgeot gathered plenty of air in its wings, got ready to attack, then shot all of the collected air at the Golbat. It didn't do much damage at all, so Golbat took this to its advantage and used Confuse Ray. Jaroslava wanted to win the battle as fast as he could, and since Pidgeot wasn't really going to do that, he swapped it out for his Charizard and told it, "NYSTARTLE IF THAT WAS WHAT YOU WERE CALLED! ATTACK WITH WHATEVER MOVES YOU HAVE BECAUSE I FORGOT YOUR MOVESET!"**

**Golbat used Sludge Bomb on the flaming dragon, which lower its health to 172. Charizard shot huge flames at the bat Pokémon, lowering its health to nothing, forcing it to faint. Weezing came after that, and Charizard refused to be returned, so Jaroslava just kept it in for the remainder of the battle. Charizard spewed out more missive flames to engulf the foe, yet Weezing survived at very little health. Weezing then used Thunderbolt which was super-effective, making Charizard's health go from 172 to 109. Before another Flamethrower could be breathed, the Team Rocket grunt used a Hyper Potion, sending Weezing's health to full. Flamethrower was used afterwards and somehow dealt less damage, so now Weezing's health was in the yellow zone. Charizard tried another Flamethrower, and because of the yellow zone, the attack hit without another potion being used. Weezing fainted, and the Team Rocket grunt's last Pokémon was a Houndoom. Charizard still refused to be sent back as it figured 'I can defeat this thing!', so it used Dragon Rage (I don't know how to describe this). The attack did very little damage, and Charizard took more damage from the opponent's Crunch. Now at 56 health, Charizard sent itself back into the Pokéball and Jaroslava sent out Lapras (he know it was super-effective). Houndoom used Crunch yet again, and shortly afterwards Lapras used Hydro Pump. Of course, Houndoom, being a fire type, couldn't stand a chance at that attack, so it fainted. Lapras gained a level after the Houndoom fainted, so now it was at level 71. The Team Rocket grunt quickly fled the building while panting (he didn't pay Jaroslava either), "Must not let him know... must not... let..."**

**Jaroslava shrugged it off and continued heading upwards, and that was when someone- no, someTHING grabbed him. After turning around, Jaroslava saw not a person, but a huge grayish silver furred werewolf holding on to him. It had red eyes, and one was real blood, almost as if it got popped recently. Jaroslava didn't say anything to it (he still didn't know what a werewolf fully looked like) and the creature snarled, "I almost managed to sell the Sapphire for huge money! Then, you just had to come along and blow the whole deal apart! Fufu... Fufufufu... There's no forgiveness for you!"**

**It punched Jaroslava very had in the nose, causing it to shatter and bleed. Jaroslava fell back in pain, only for the werewolf to step on his stomach hard. His ribs slowly broke, then the werewolf punched Jaroslava even harder in the head. It stepped back a little bit, then charged forward and got punched backwards. Jaroslava transformed in the time it took for the werewolf to back away and charge forward, so now he was fighting for survival. The werewolf aimed a kick to the balls, but Jaroslava dodged it and kicked the werewolf in the stomach. He then punched it in the neck and got kicked in the stomach back. The werewolf finally managed to kick Jaroslava where it really was painful, and that seemed to knock him on the floor. As all the fighting went on, Jaroslava wound up head-dialing Hunter after falling on his phone for long enough.**

***At the Viridian City Gym***

**Hunter was packing up to take a vacation to Alola, when his phone suddenly rang. He picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"**

**There was no response, but all he could hear in the background was growling, cracking, and fire burning. In a louder voice, he shouted through the phone, "IS ANYONE CALLING?!"**

**Still nothing. Hunter stuck his phone in one of his luggages and broke out his laptop to look up the phone number. A while of scrolling down Gloggle later, Hunter found a website that showed this info about the number: "**_**+++-+++-++++, Jaroslava **_**_Ľubomír. Age: 16, Gender: Male._****"**

**He recognized the name Jaroslava and sent out his Charizard. Hunter climbed onto it and sent out his Arcanine. He told both of them, "Ok, FireLizard, follow what Cubix tells you to do. Cubix, you'll be trying to find Jaroslava's scent. Here's one of his Potions I forgot to put back in his bag."**

**The Arcanine sniffed the potion for a bit, then barked in the direction of Vermilion City. Charizard followed where Arcanine barked as they flew to Vermilion, over the ocean, and Five Island. I skipped a lot of detail because no one really wanted to hear that, right? For now, let's go over to Jaroslava and see if he's still alive. Well, he is, just bleeding uncontrollably as the building burns the werewolf beats him to death. Oh well, the story was fun while it lasted. But wait, don't go yet, a tree fell on the building! How you may ask? Sandslash got captured by the werewolf, escaped while it was fighting Jaroslava, then it set the building on fire, and it chopped the tree down. The werewolf got crushed under the tree and Jaroslava started to suffer 3****rd****degree burns, but Hunter noticed the fire from the center and had his Feraligatr stop the blaze. Jaroslava still had no control of himself and attacked anything he could see, so Sandslash entered the building and stabbed him with a wolfsbane-coated stick it found. Jaroslava turned back to his human self and passed out from the pain, and Sandslash walked up to the werewolf who was still trapped. It raised its claws above the werewolf's neck, then heard the creature whisper a plead to it, "Please? Can't you let me live? I... I'm not going to go after you. I'll... leave you and your trainer alone. How's that?"**

**In return, Sandslash whispered to it in a serious tone, "And who says I'm letting a Pokémon talking murderer loose? Your pleads won't work, no mater how hard you try. This is what you deserved for those last fifteen years... bitch."**

**It lowered its claws very fast down and sliced the werewolf's head off. And just to be sure, it sliced a large cut across the thing's chest, causing the heart to stop working as it got cut in the process. Feeling accomplished, Sandslash walked over to its trainer and dragged him to the entrance as the last few flames got extinguished.**

**(A few hours later at the Pokémon center...)**

**Jaroslava woke up in the One Island Pokémon center with no memory of the last six or so hours. He was very confused, so he asked, "What happened and where am I?"**

**Hunter walked over to him with the Sandslash following shortly behind. He explained to Jaroslava what happened according to his knowledge, but added something else in, "Oh, and Celio also thanked you for the Sapphire before realizing you were passed out."**

**Celio walked over to Jaroslava and thanked him, "Jaroslava, you've gone through a lot to get this, didn't you? You don't have to tell me. I know it wasn't easy. Thank you so much! Now it's my turn to work for you! Please give me a little time."**

**He placed it in the machine with the Ruby, then shouted with joy, "I did it! I linked up with Lanette! Jaroslava... Jaroslava, I did it! I've managed to link up with trainers in the Hoenn region! Finally, the Network Machine is fully operational! Jaroslava, I owe it all to you! Thanks to you, my dream came true..."**

**And that was the end of Jaroslava's journey through the Kanto region. To put it short, he left five island and returned to Pallet Town, where nobody cared about him being champion and all. The werewolf hunters got arrested for 'attempted murder on the champion', and Jaroslava's mom booked a flight to Johto for her son (If you didn't get it, the son was Jaroslava). It took a while, but Jaroslava got his passport and found his plane. He boarded it, and off to Johto he went. Hunter also reached Alola, so you won't be seeing him for a looooong time. And to finish off the story I have started, I'll end this with a big, bold, italic...**

**_THE END!_**

**Or at least until the sequel.**

* * *

Yup, it's over. Not only is this the longest werewolf-themed Pokémon fanfiction, but it's also complete! I guess this is the end.

Rate/Review if you want to.


	19. Epilogue

"Jaroslava's Adventure of Kanto was complete! Why is it being updated?!" You might never ask. Well, on the day this chapter was published, there was a full moon! And since I never wrote a half-decent epilogue, why not punch one out in a few days? So here's the last update unless I do rewrites. Enjoy.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Jaroslava walked off the street and entered the large, white, structurally detailed building formally known as Kanto National Airport, or KNA as it is often referred to. He walked through the inside and looked around for a bit before hitting a desk. His Sandslash came out of its Pokéball and sighed, then grabbed its trainer's passport and jumped onto the desk. The lady working behind it mumbled, "This wasn't what I was expecting..."**

**She noticed the Sandslash waving the passport, so she took it, looked at it, and told it, "Alright, you and your... braindead trainer can go to your flight."**

**Sandslash was handed back the passport, in which it slid back in Jaroslava's coat pockets, and repeatedly kicked its trainer to wake him up. After about fifty small kicks, Jaroslava shot up and went into a sitting-up position. He blinked rapidly for a few seconds, then stopped and asked, "What am I supposed to do?"**

**Annoyed over having to do all the complicated stuff, the Sandslash looked at its trainer and waved its hand behind it, then ran off. Jaroslava assumed it wanted him to follow, so he did that. Luckily, there wasn't that many people in the airport, so Jaroslava didn't worry about being recorded and posted on MeTube over his stupidity. After carefully following his Sandslash through small families, he reached a small area where some security was standing and checking people from under a metal doorframe-shaped machine. Sandslash walked through it without issue, but as Jaroslava walked through it, a beeping sound went off. The airport security asked Jaroslava if he had any liquids or soft textured items, and Jaroslava pulled out a ball of mozzarella cheese. One of the security people told him, "We're going to have to confiscate that due to its soft texture."**

**Jaroslava complained, "You can't take this away from me! I got it a few seconds ago from..." He looked at the wrapper before slowing stating, "I got this a few seconds ago from some place called Iat-ily."**

**The one who asked Jaroslava tried to take the item, but Jaroslava blocked her. He shouted, "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET MY CHEESE!" and took off through the airport at high speeds.**

**Sandslash ran after him, and trailing behind it was the security guards. The hi-speed chase went on throughout the airport until the guards and Sandslash got tired out, but Jaroslava still ran. In fact, he ran straight into the plane he was supposed to go in. How lucky. After getting its energy back, Sandslash found its way to the plane very easily and hopped onboard. Half an hour later, the plane took off and Jaroslava was flying to Johto. He took out a pair of AirPods and listened to some music for the whole flight. Or at least until he got served food, which was a bag of peanuts.**

**If you're wondering how Jaroslava managed to even get the flight, note that his mom payed for the whole thing, not him.**

* * *

It's not that long, but who cares. Jaroslava broke airport rules. Oh, and the AirPods his mom also bought. Jaroslava doesn't have any money you know.


End file.
